Naruto:What if?
by gamsheid
Summary: Discontinued T.T
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic ever and I don't usually write but I've read so many Naruto fanfics recently that I just had to get this idea out of my head. Sorry if it sucks. Also I have a spelling disorder and no spell check :P so if you see anything wrong in my grammar or spelling please tell me (oh I'm Canadian so some words might seem wrong to you when they really aren't) oh I don't care about flames anything like that but if something is written that might make little children ask their parents an awkward question I will delete (once I figure out how).

things to expect: I don't really know I'm just writing it as I go along, all I can tell you really is that I'm a big naruhina fan and I'm somehow gonna make Naruto be a slave to the Hyuuga family, possibly on the same level or below that of the branch family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from the series but that doesn't mean I can't try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a room dimly lit by a single bulb three figures are conversing about what might possibly change the world as we know it.

"Do you really think it's alright to let that kid do this?" a figure said in the shadows

"His mental integrity does posse as a bit of concern but he should be able to pull it off none the less with little difficulty." said a broad man sitting on a desk going through some papers.

A man lying on his back on a sofa near the desk began to laugh, "Ahahaha, don't worry the kid will do fine, and if he fails he can always manipulate you're son to help him."

The man in the shadows narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man. The man at the desk interrupted them, "Would you two for once not argue... Are the other members in place?"

The member on his back closed his eyes and began to concentrate, "They should all soon be at their destinations."

"Good, now we wait for the first part of the plan to finish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a cave in a far off land, a loan figure stands before the menacing looking cave. –Whistles- "damn that's one big ass cave." The figure draped in a black cloak with a hood over his head, covering his black hair, began to make his way through the cave.

After several minutes of walking through the cave a roar boomed throughout it, causing catacombs to fall near the figure forcing him to move out of the way. "Whoh! That's some bad morning breath." the figure said waving his hand in front of his face to get the invading stench away from his nose.

"**WHO DARES TRESPASS IN MY HOME!" **a voice bellowed from within the cave.

The figure continued going into the cave ignoring the threat from within. The figure then saw a monstrous sized fox with 9 glorious tails swishing behind him. "Sorry for disturbing you're rest Kyubi-sama but when I saw the welcoming dark cave I just had to see what it was like from the inside. I have to say the dank smell and the rigged jagged walls give this place a nice motherly touch, but those lovely chandeliers on the ceiling might be considered a safety issue to the home development department."

"**INSOLENT MAGGOT, LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" **threatened the Kyubi.

The figure jumped up to Kyubi's head and whacked him on the nose and came back to the ground, "No! Bad fuzzy. Ok now sit, speak, paw."

The Kyubi was enraged by the antics of this man. He then raised his paw, "**DIE YOU WORTHLESS PRIMATE"** and slammed his paw down on the figure. The force of the blow to the ground below caused a small earthquake to occur, which seemed to have made the entire cave shake in fear.

Clap clap clap

On the shoulder of the Kyubi the figure sat, then rubbed the fur he was sitting on with his hand. "Good fuzzy. See is it so hard to do what I say? Although, you could use a little less force on the paw command." The Kyubi became infuriated and began to encircle chakra around the figure to ensnare it. "Hey, I can't get out, time out time out!"

The Kyubi turned his head to eye the figure through the small opening of the object which concealed the man's face. "**YOU WILL NOW PAY FOR FUTILE EFFORTS!"**

The man made a serious look and made his voice go deeper this time "Oi, be careful to whom you are speaking to. I said time out so it's time out." The man's eye then began to change red with an eccentric black pinwheel design.

The world to Kyubi began to change to a field with a tree stump in the middle of it. The field was black with white lines showing where the shadows were and the sky was red with a black sun shining down upon him. The man from before was sitting on the stump and looking down at Kyubi.

Wait... LOOKING DOWN!?

"What have you done you feces throwing sack of meat!!" said Kyubi in his little squeaking voice.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." said the man as he picked the chibi Kyubi up. The figure then flipped the Kyubi over so his bottom was in the air. Then taking a hold of one of the Kyubi's tales, the man held on tightly as the chibi Kyubi seemed to panic.

"Hey! What are you doing, let go of the tail of the lord of all demons!" the Kyubi cried out.

"She loves me." The man said as he pulled on the tail until it tore off and blood started to come out while the Kyubi screamed in pain. The man then grabbed the next tail. "She loves me not" and again pulls the tail. "She loves me." Yeep! "She loves me not" Yipe! "She loves me" Yeep! "She loves me not" Yipe! "She loves me" Yeep! "She loves me not" Yipe! "SHE LOVES ME!" Yeep!! "Oh I'm so happy." said the man as Kyubi yelled, and then snapped the Kyubi's neck.

A small puddle of blood was left on the grass where the Kyubi's body and tails were. A new Kyubi was formed with the painful memories of the previous one. "What have you done to me? What is this place!" demanded the Kyubi.

The man picked up Kyubi and looked at him straight in the face. "This is the power of my Tsukuyomi, in here I control everything, I'm pretty much a god here, and for the next 72 hours I will be pulling out your tails one by one, slowly and painfully." Said the man as he grabbed all 9 tails at once off the Kyubi "or not, it really depends on what I feel like doing." and as he finished he snapped the head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

71 hours, 59 minutes, and 30 sec. in

Crack!! Went the sound of Kyubi's neck snapping.

"Man picking cotton can really tire a guy out" said the man as he removed the imaginary sweat off his head.

The world changed back to the real world and a Kyubi with glazed over eyes was facing the man on his shoulder who was now free from his imprisonment. The man jumped down off the Kyubi's shoulder and began to dust himself off. "Well that was interesting." said the man.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!"**

An enraged Kyubi with glowing hot white eyes was now looking at the man in front of him. Apparently Tsukuyomi was able to put the Kyubi into a madden frenzy instead of an induced coma. One thought was running through the mind of the man now.

"_Aw shit!"_ The man began to teleport as fast as he could away from the Kyubi, but because of the Kyubi's exceptional nose he was able to find the man no matter how far away he might be. This resulted in the man to find a safe haven of sorts. "_Yes master, I'll go their right away."_ the man thought to someone in his subconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Tower)

A man was running up the stairs as fast as he could until he got to the doors of the Hokage office and burst through. "Hokage-sama! Another report of the Kyubi rampaging in the land. This time he was spotted in grass country. Ahhh... what are you doing here Sandaime-sama?" questioned the baffled ANBU with the scroll in his hand.

"The Hokage is attending to his wife at the moment, I'll be substituting for the time being, please give me the report." said the previous Hokage of Konohagakura no Sato.

"Hai Sandaime-sama." The ANBU said as he handed Sarutobi the scroll and began to give a summary of its contents. "It appears from the other sightings that the course of the Kyubi is headed for Konoha Sandaime-sama, and from the sightings we can see the Kyubi's devastating and overwhelming power is a force to be reckoned with."

The Sandaime took his index finger and thumb of his left hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sigh. Thank you, that will be all captain"

"But Sandaime-sama we need to-"

"I will talk to Hokage-sama about how we should deal with this new revelation. Now leave." Sarutobi interrupted as he dismissed the man.

"Hai!" the ANBU said as he bowed and left the office.

"What are we gonna do about this." Spoke a worried Sandaime to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Namikaze residence)

A man difficultly came through the door, his upper body hidden behind a large amount of boxes. He walked through the halls and into the family room where a pregnant woman was sitting on the coach looking at the man with the boxes in his hand with such a strong lust (whether it was for the man or the boxes no one really knows)

"Ok honey I have 15 bowls of ramen and about 40 more in some scrolls, apparently I forgot the rest of them in the offices an-" the man didn't get to finish as his wife took the boxes and opened them up, so that she could devour the bowls of ramen that were within the boxes.

-Burp!!-

Went the woman who immediately after put a hand to her small mouth to stifle the rest of the noise, and began to have a small tint of pink under her eyes. "Gomen, I didn't mean to let that out."

The man in front of her brought his hand up over his mouth to stop the laughter that was demanding to break free.

"Kmph , That's quite alright.. kmph it's not your fault that-" the man couldn't finish his sentence as he then fell to the floor grabbing his sides and began to laugh with no restrictions what so ever.

"Stop it Minato, it's not my fault I have a large appetite. If it's anyone's fault it's yours. I swear you eat so much I bet it change your genetic code so that you could manage it." the woman said with a pout.

"Well my son may have the large appetite gene but I think he has your inhuman love for ramen Kushina." countered Minato.

"Get your kicks in now lover boy, because once little Naru-chan is out, you have to deal with my pranks again and this time I won't hold back." said Kushina.

Minato began to actually produce a cold sweat upon hearing that. "Ok, ok, I'll be good." the man pleaded as he began to lean down to give his wife a kiss.

Two fingers on his mouth stopped his descent and he open his eyes to see Kushina with her other hand open flat palm facing up. "Give me the rest?"

"Fine." said Minato in a defeated sound with his head pointing to the floor, and then quickly brought it up to give a quick peck to his wife's lips. He then stood straight and took out 4 scrolls, bit his thumb, smeared it on the scrolls and put his hands together in a sheep seal, as he said "**Kai!" **(Release) A puff of smoke later and 10 bowls from each scroll appeared. He then sat down next to his wife and put a hand on her stomach with a smile on his face and was about to say something when the Sandaime came into the room.

"Minato we need to talk." the serious look that Sarutobi was giving Minato left no room for argument.

"I'll be right back dear. Save some for me later ok." Minato said as he began to follow Sarutobi to an office room in the Hokage house. As they entered the room Minato turned to Sarutobi and asked, "So what's this about Sarutobi-san."

"You're not gonna like what I tell you Minato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(30 min later)

"If what the reports say is true about its power, it would have to take our entire army." said Sarutobi.

The Hokage was sitting on a chair bent over with elbows on his thighs and hands netted together looking at the floor. "How long do we have before it gets here?" Minato asked in a monotone voice.

"About a day, maybe sooner, but we don't know if it will actually come to Konoha." Sarutobi said. Minato got up and began to head for the door. "Minato where are you going?"

"I'm gonna figure out a way to defeat the beast. I want you to evacuate the civilians into the mountain and lead the army of ninja to intercept and stall it as long as possible." spoke Minato.

"But Minato that-"

"Don't worry I'll definitely find a way, and if I can't find one I'll make one, that's a promise. You know how I got with those." the Hokage said in a happier tone. He then left through the doors leaving the Sandaime in the room with a stunned expression on his face. After snapping out from his stupor, Sarutobi began to make his way out of the room and execute the Hokage's orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the family room)

"Is everything alright Minato?" Kushina questioned in a worried tone, as she gently rubbed her belly that contained their son.

The Hokage looked at his lovely wife and dreaded what he had to say. "No everything's not alright, but it soon will be so don't worry. I'm gonna send some ANBU over and I want you to do what Sarutobi says, ok?" Minato said with a sad smile on his face.

"Where are you going Minato?" said Kushina with a concerned voice.

"I just have to figure out some things, I'll see you as soon as I can." Minato replied with a fake smile on his face and a happy tone, as he started to make his way out of the house.

"Don't give me that bullshit Minato, come back here and tell me what's going on!" Kushina angrily shouted as she started to build tears in her eyes.

Minato looked over his shoulder towards his wife and said "If I told you, you will probably talk me out of it." He threw a tri-pronged kunai near her, then there was a yellow flash and he was gone.

Kushina clutched the kunai and then screamed, "MINATO!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the study of the Hokage tower)

A man was sitting on a desk with hundreds of scrolls placed around him, his elbows on the desk and his hands on top of his head of blond hair. "_The tailed beast, demons composed of 90 percent chakra and 10 percent matter. Known to hold almost limitless amounts of chakra. There are no documents of anyone or thing that can destroy a tailed beast but there have been theories of tailed beast being able to kill other tailed beast, but it's not like I have one with me at the moment. Ok next idea." _The Yondaime thought and then looked at another scroll.

"_Chakra can be sealed; therefore something composed of mostly chakra can be sealed. This has worked with the lesser demons like Ichibi and Nibi who were sealed in items, but apparently anything above Yonbi can't be sealed into items without some sort of chakra system in them to contain it even if you seal it into a mountain. If you were to seal a beast in an animal they might be able to contain the chakra but their mentality would be over whelmed and would die before the process could be finished. So only humans can manage being containers for it."_

He then began to scratch the back of his head as he thought,_ "Hmmm... but if I were to seal it in myself, my chakra coils would burst before I even got its foot in. So then I need someone whose chakra coils haven't developed yet and can change to take in the abnormal amount of chakra. Only thing I can think of is a week old baby." _the Yondaime thought as he sighed and put his hand over his face.

"_How am I gonna be able to ask someone if I can use their child for such an awful thing. I'll have to figure that out later, right now I need to make a seal that can somehow extract the Kyubi's soul."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day)

The villagers were already evacuated into the Hokage monument over night and around early morning they all felt the trembles and saw the sky beginning to accumulate a large amount of dark clouds. On the north walls of Konoha the Sandaime had every chuunin and higher that he could muster on the ground in front of him. Sarutobi was looking at the horizon when a gust of wind blew towards them carrying the immense killing intent of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The weak willed began to shake or fall to their knees, as they emptying their stomachs.

Sarutobi looked at all his people with a serious face as he said "I know that the power you are feeling is overwhelming and seems impossible to defeat, but if we are to stand down now there will be nothing to stand in its way. Nothing to stop it from destroying your homes, friends, families, loved ones. Nothing. So let's show that beast that we will not despair and that Konoha will not go down, for the will of fire burns strong in all of us, and WE CAN OVERCOME ANYTHING!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cheers from all around began, even from those who were previously staggering were standing up properly now. The Sandaime then went ahead of the army towards the Kyubi, with the army following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside the Hokage monument)

Another tremor shook the mountain. "Ahh!" yelled Kushina as she fell to the ground.

A 13 year old genin with wavy black hair and red eyes ran up to her "Kushina-sama are you alright... oh my god your bleeding."

"Agh. I think my water just broke" Kushina said through clenched teeth.

"What!? But you're not do for another 2 weeks; it shouldn't be coming now... Takeshi!"

A boy with long dark brown hair and pupil less eyes answered as his teammate looked at him. "Hai!... **Byakugan!**... It's true, I can see the uterus is empty of amniotic fluid. She's going to give birth, right now."

"_Shit" _thought Kurenai "Takeshi find a doctor. Shinzo help me carry Kushina-sama somewhere less crowded."

The silent Shinzo nodded his head and began to carry Kushina with the help of his allies.

10 min. later

"Is this the woman?" said a 25 year old man with short black hair spiked at the front, square glasses over his brown eyes, and stubbles of hair in random places on his face.

"Hai... she is in labour before the expected time, is suffering from extreme pain and needs medical attention now." They were in a large storage closet within the shelter which contained many things to uphold the maintenance of the shelter and things for people in the shelter like food, clothes and blankets. The genin squad was quite familiar with the place after doing several D-ranked missions there.

"Plz... Help." said Kushina between contractions of pain.

"Ok, I want you three to stand outside the room and guard the door. Don't let anyone inside. You won't hear anything from inside cause I'm going to put a sound barrier jutsu so the other occupants of the shelter don't get worried, so don't get nervous if you don't hear anything. If I open the door I will only be asking for supplies, nothing more nothing less, and I want you to knock on the door when you have what I asked for. Did you get all that?"

"Hai!" said all three genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower)

"_Agh this is impossible, I figured out a way to seal the Kyubi away but as more power seeps into the container the more messed up his chakra system is going to be. If I use a 3 point seal on top of the Shiki fuujin it would fix that problem and allow control over its abilities but give the damn demon to much influence over the container. If I use a 5 point seal it would stop the influence completely but would shut off the chakra absorption part of the previous seal and really do a number on his chakra system." _the yondaime thought with a worried expression on his face.

"_So I guess that leaves me with the 4 point seal which would allow the container chakra system to work properly over time and hopefully allow the container to control the Kyubi's power but it won't show real results until the container hits puberty. For now it'll have to do. So now the problem is, where am I gonna find a 4 point seal to do that!" _Thought the Hokage as he was franticly pacing around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20km away from the leaf village in a tent, Sarutobi was looking over a map of the terrain with Nara Shikaku. "The up rooted trees that we piled up earlier should divert the beast towards these mountain regions which should take the fox some time to get around, and if we put some of our ninja with earth jutsu up there they might be able to stall it for a little longer. Even if it were to climb over the mountain the large lake behind it should stop it from crossing, and stall it for even longer." said Shikaku while looking down on the map.

"Hmm... Those mountains have been used as a barrier before to protect us from large armies, it should be strong enough to hold off the demon." agreed the Sandaime. He then looked over at a young ANBU figure within the tent, before addressing him. "Inu, tell ANBU Squad 10 and 7 to go to the mountains and through everything they got at it but keep a safe distance."

The silver haired ANBU bowed as he took in the order. "Hai Sandaime-sama." He then created a kage bunshin and ran out of the tent.

"We should get what's left of the army on the left side of the mountain and cut off the demon's route. Let's just hope the Yondaime comes before the beast makes it around, otherwise it's gonna be troublesome trying to stop that thing." Shikaku with a somewhat uncharacteristic look of complete seriousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 hours after going into labour)

"khe khe whoo khe khe whoo."

"Ok, ok. Keep on breathing, don't stop. I'm gonna check to see if you are ready to push..." the doctor said as his head disappeared to look below. "This isn't good, for the time between contractions you should be ready to give birth, but your body isn't ready. If you were to give birth now the odds of you and the baby pulling through are just not possible, you've lost too much blood as it is. I could try a C-section but I don't have the equipment here to do it properly."

"Will there... be a higher chance... for the baby surviving?" Kushina asked through bursts of pain.

"Hai but you would surely die from the amount of blood lose, it would be better if-"

"Do it!" Shouted Kushina.

"But..."

"Agh... I said do it! Just make sure the baby is born!" Kushina yelled.

"Hai, I'll do my best."

20 min after.

After opening up her stomach and draping the in a blanket, the doctor handed the child to his mother. "Here's your baby boy." said a saddened man to the slowly dieing mother.

With the little strength she had Kushina raised her arms to take hold of her crying new born child.

"Is there anything I can do for you Kushina-sama." the doctor asked.

"Could you take out the kunai in my bag, put a little chakra in it and throw it to the ground." said Kushina in a tired voice as tears began to come down her eyes and drop on little Naruto.

"Hai." The doctor took out the tri-pronged kunai and threw it to the ground as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Hokage Tower)

"_I hope I got everything down right."_ the Yondaime thought, and then a sensation hit him like lightning running up his back. "_Someone threw one of my kunai, it's coming from the shelters... oh Kami no."_ and in a flash he was gone.

The scene in front of Minato was not one he was expecting. In the room was a man who was now shirtless kneeling down in front of his wife who's stomach was covered in blood , sweating all over, back propped up a bit from a couple of blankets within the storage closet and cradling something wrapped in a white shirt.

Kushina looked up at her husband with a tired smile as she said "This is your son Naruto... Congratulations Minato... you're a father..." She was losing focus in her eyes, but just before she closed then forever, she continued what she wanted to say. "Know that I love you and him more than anything in the world."

"Kushina... KUSHINA!!" were the desperate cries of the man who fell to his knees will tears building up in his eyes.

Naruto still in Kushina's arms began to cry again and Minato diverted his attention to the little bundle wailing for all it's worth. He leaned forward and picked up Naruto from his dead wife's arms, to try and calm the child.

"Shhhh... it's ok Naruto, I know, I know."

The doctor in the room disengaged his view of the tragic scene in front of him. "I'm sorry for your lose. I did everything I could to save them both but I didn't have the resources for it and-"

"It's alright, I don't blame you. I thank you for what you have done and for saving my son." Minato gratefully said in a monotone voice. "What's your name?"

"Daichi, Kenkoo Daichi Hokage-sama."

"What went on in this room is not to be said to the public, if anyone asks tell them that both Kushina and her child have died while giving birth. No one is to know about this except for the Sandaime and whoever he says should know after he himself has heard the story. You are to immediately request for his presences once he has returned and, if he does not reply state that it is a mission given to you by the Yondaime Hokage." Minato then put a hand in one of his pouches and took out a book. "If he doesn't believe you give him this." He then tossed it to Daichi who reluctantly caught it.

"He'll know what it is. This is an S-rank secret given to you by the Yondaime Hokage. Do I make myself clear?" Minato posed in the same monotone voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" and with that Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light with his son Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(30min before Minato left)

In front of them was the path that went around the mountain, to their right was the mountain itself, and the lake residing behind it. The Kyubi had just arrived within site of the mountain and was closing in fast. The two squads of ANBU that were sent to the top of the mountain were preparing to attack at full power.

"Let's show that demon what Konoha is truly made of!" yelled the leader

"OSU!" yelled both squads

All eight members lined up next to each other facing the Kyubi. Two of the eight stepped forward and began to do hand seals. "**Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" **(Earth Style: Moving Land River) The side of the mountain turned to mud and flowed down the mountain slowing down the Kyubi's momentum. Two more ANBU stepped forward and began to make seals.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!" **(Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld) Do to the Kyubi's slow movement caused from the previous jutsu the two ANBU members were able to effectively place the murky swamp underneath him. The Kyubi began to sink into the swamp until only its shoulders and up were showing. Then the last four members step forward moving their hands so fast that it was hard to even trace where they were until they were on the final seal.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki!" **(Earth Style: Earth Rising Wall) The effect looked like the mountain was making a separate smaller mountain on itself in front of the eight ANBU. The Kyubi was out of view now but that didn't matter, nothing could survive this.

All eight members began to make hand signs and when they finished they all said "**Doton: Doryuu Hitoame!"** (Earth Style: Earth Shower). The Squads then thrust both their palms at the mountain that was just made and shattered it, sending massive boulders at the Kyubi. The result was an immense cloud of dust where the Kyubi was.

A roar broke out and from the onlookers' point of view, what they saw next made most of them think all hope was lost. From within the cloud of dust a tail shot out and destroyed the mountain that was in front of it, effectively killing the 8 ANBU that were on it. The dust screen now gone showed the Kyubi pulling itself out of the swamp with its eight other tails sticking into the ground outside of the swamp and lifting the demon into the air.

Sarutobi was looking stunned at the stupefying feats of the Kyubi, until a bright yellow flash took him out of his stupor, "Minato!? Wha-"

"No time to explain, I need you to buy me 10 min so I can get ready. Can you do that for me?" Minato asked in a serious tone of voice.

"..." The Sandaime looked at Minato's tear stricken face, then at the crying baby in his arms, and back to Minato. "I understand. We'll get you those 10min, but your plan better work." the Sandaime replied. Minato just nodded his head. Sarutobi nodded back "Ok men you heard him, LET'S SAVE OUR VILLAGE!!"

"OOOOOOOOOSSU!!" the army shouted back. They then began to run towards the Kyubi at full speed.

Minato then took out a scroll, bit his thumb and released the contents of the scroll. After the small screen of dust was lifted, a blanket with a small basket like crib, with peculiar designs and candles around it, appeared. Minato then placed Naruto in the crib, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry my son but there was no one else I could ask to do this. Just know I love you and I'll be paying for what I'm about to do to you, but it probably still won't make up for it."

Minato then began to do some hand signs "**Kochiyose no Jutsu!" **(Summoning Jutsu). A mountainous cloud of smoked appeared until it was swept away by a gust of wind to show a giant red and brown frog wearing a navy blue shirt with a pipe in his mouth while carrying a giant sword, which was in the same style as those of yakuza members.

"**Oi Minato, What kind of trouble are you getting me into now?"** said the large amphibian

"Sorry, old friend but I'm gonna have to ask for a large favour. I need you to help distract the Kyubi while I finish preparing a jutsu." While talking to his colleague Minato had already began performing a large list of complicated seals.

The Toad looked at Minato, then the Kyubi who had just pushed back an entire lake, with a swish of one of its tails, onto the land, and then back to Minato. "**Cheh...You are gonna owe me big time for this Minato."** the beast said, as he took in a big puff from his pipe.

Minato just smiled back at him and said "Put it on Jiraiya-sensei's tab Gamabunta-sama." And with a smirk Gamabunta leapt towards the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at the shelter)

Daichi had just covered up the limp form of Kushina with one of the blankets in the storage closet. He then turned off the sound proofing jutsu, cracked the door open, squeezed out quickly, and closed the door.

"So how is Kushina-sama doing, and her baby?" said a worried Kurenai

"I tried to save them with the best of my ability but it wasn't enough, I didn't have the equipment to perform the procedure properly." answered the saddened doctor.

Kurenai began to tear up at the bad news until they were interrupted by a noise from somewhere not too far away.

"Let go of me! I said let go! I need to get them back!" were the pleas of a preteen with a spiky black ponytail, as he was being carried off by two ninja. The blood dripping off his face from a cut starting from one cheek to another and went across the bridge of his nose, that he had acquired distracted most people from the fear and worrier in his eyes. "I have to go back! I need to-"

-Thump-

The child was wacked in the head and went unconscious to stop his incessant yelling. The two ninja then left the shelter to go find any other people who didn't come to the haven. A girl with purple hair, with tattered clothing and slightly bruised body crawled up to the boy and began to lift his head up off the ground.

The doctor and the genin saw this and Kurenai instantly ran up to the boy and girl on the floor. The doctor looked at the two boys next to him and said "I want you two to guard the door, don't let anyone in until I get a group of coroners to help transport the body." The two boys nodded and Daichi left to follow Kurenai.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked a worried Kurenai with tears streaming down her face from the message she got earlier.

"Yeah... I think he's gonna be fine. The bump on the head is no big deal, and the cut on his nose doesn't seem to be to deep." the purple haired girl told her as she took a finger and dipped it into the boy's blood then sucked on it. "And his blood doesn't taste so bad either." she said in a joking way.

At this point Kurenai began to notice the blood on the boy's face. Her breathing started to become heavier, as her chest felt like it was tightening. Her left hand began to shake and would have gone towards the boy's face if she didn't stop it with her right hand.

"Let me take a look at him." Daichi insisted as he began to make some hand seals, making his hand glow green as he ran it along the cut over the boy's face. "I'm a little spent from the procedure before, but I was at least able to close the wound so he should stop bleeding. Although, it's going to leave a scar."

Kurenai was still shaking as she got up and slowly walked away from the scene, heading for a less crowded area. "Oi, Ojou-chan (little ms. or princess)... are you alright?" Daichi asked concerned.

"Hai... I just...ah eto... I got to go to the bathroom really bad." she lied to try and cover up her shakes. She then turned around fully and bolted away, leaving a bewildered Daichi and purple haired girl.

"Geez... what a wimp, afraid of a little blood." Girl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with the army just before the Kyubi emptied out the lake.)

Sarutobi was running towards the Kyubi with an army behind him, hoping to buy the ten minutes needed for the Yondaime to finish his preparations. However, what happened next made him think that maybe the Yondaime was asking for a little much. The Kyubi raised one of its tails and slammed it into the water in front of him. The result was a massive amount of water being forced out of the lake at an unfathomable amount of time. A gigantic tidal wave was forced forward away from the position of the Kyubi, and in the same direction to where Sarutobi and what was left of the leaf village's army was.

Sarutobi looked at the monstrous wave as if in slow motion. Quickly on reflex alone he went through a series of hand seals. "**Doton: Doryuuheki"** The silver haired ANBU with a dog mask on was watching his leader with an acute eye while he preformed the jutsu and produced a mountainous wall in front of them.

The wall was able to cover the majority of the army but the ones on the sides, out of the protection of the earthen wall, were either crush, impaled, unconscious, about to go unconscious, in extreme amounts of pain or were swept away and Kami only knows what happened to them.

The Kyubi noticed the wall of earth. Within an instant it was in front of the wall and brought down its tail upon it, overshadowing the majority of the army. As the tail made it half way through the wall, it was knocked slightly to the side on the left side of the mountain, killing the survivors of the flood on that side, by a large sword partially embedded in the earth wielded by two webbed hands struggling to hold the tail in place. "**Oi, Baka no Kitsune. That was one of my favourite watering holes."** the large toad then took in a sharp intake of breath and aimed his mouth at the head of Kyubi. "**Suiton: Teppodama!"** (Water style: Gunshot).

During this time the silver haired ANBU made a kage bunshin and sent it to go behind the Kyubi.

When the water bullet made contact with the Kyubi's head, the head flinched back slightly and just shock it off as it gave a massive roar to the frog in front of it. The Kyubi then lifted one of its other tails and whipped it around to hit Gamabunta on the left side of his head. This caused Gamabunta to lose the grip on his sword and slide on his back for 2 miles, because he was slowed down by all the trees that he had just uprooted do to the force of the attack.

The kage bunshin dog masked ANBU was now behind the Kyubi and going through the same hand seals as his leader did previously. However this time there would be a slight difference. "**Konohagakura Hiden: Ninjutsu Ougi: Doton: Doryuu Sennen Goroshiheki!" **(Hidden Leaf Secret: Ninjutsu Supreme Technique: Earth Style: Rising Thousand Years Of Death Earth Wall) instead of a wall of earth going straight up this wall was slanted on a 45 degree angle to hit right bellow the Kyubi's nine tails. With a whimper the Kyubi turned its head to look at the perpetrator and thrashed its tail on him and the wall behind him, causing the kage bunshin to burst into a puff of smoke.

The Leaf army then began its assault on the Kyubi by throwing massive amounts of kunai, shuriken and any projectile jutsu they could. Although they had little effected because they would either melt or bounce off without leaving a scratch. This only aggravated the Kyubi, making it send a roar so loud it repelled the rest of the projectiles and push back the leaf nin or knock them to the ground.

Off in the distant, Gamabunta was getting up from the forceful attack placed on him. "**Kuso, that really hurt kisama!"** yelled Gamabunta as he took the pipe out of his mouth with his left hand. Gamabunta then lifted the pipe over his head and a little out in front of him.

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan!"** (Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet) Gamabunta then began to spew out oil towards Kyubi and tilted his pipe, giving it two taps so that burning ash would fall out on top of the oil and ignite it.

This had little effect on Kyubi being one of its elements. The Kyubi just sent out a pulse of chakra and dispersed the flames. "Gamabunta-sama I need you to shoot you slimiest oil into the Kyubi's eyes for me." Minato said as he appeared on the toad's head.

"**With pleasure gaki" **Gamabunta replied, shooting a wad of thick oil at the Kyubi's eyes.

"SARUTOBI THROW ONE OF MY KUNAI TO THE KYUBI'S FACE!!" yelled the yellow flash of Konoha. Sarutobi did as he was told and threw a tri-pronged kunai as hard as he could towards the head of the Kyubi. Before it came close to the head the Yondaime disappeared and reappeared in front of the Kyubi with his hands clasped in a seal.

"**Shiki Fuujin!" **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) The death god appeared behind Minato with tattered cloth draped around a sword in his mouth and red beads in his left hand. A blue glowing figure above representing Minato's soul was over the Yondaime's head.

The death god took the hand with the beads in it and pushed it through Minato soul's back and out through the stomach of Minato himself but only tearing up the shirt and not his skin. The arm then extended towards the Kyubi's head and began to pull until it extracted the Kyubi's whole soul. Once the soul left the body of Kyubi, what was left of its body began to deteriorate and fade away because it was no longer being supported by the immense chakra it once contained. Minato then flashed away leaving a bewildered army bellow.

The army kept on starring up at where the monster once was and almost not believing how fast and easily it was defeated by the fourth Hokage. Sarutobi was looking in wonder until something clicked, the child. With all his might Sarutobi began to make his way back towards were he first saw the child in Minato's arms. A few who saw him began to trail and in doing so the rest began to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with Naruto)

A heavily breathing Minato began to make hands seals at a rapid rate in front of his sleeping son. "**Shisho Fuuin" **(Four Symbol Seal) "**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki" **(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Sarutobi and the rest of the army was now only a couple of feet away. "_I hope this works."_ thought Minato as he began to finish his last set of seals "**Shitenshu Fuuin" **(Four Lords of Heaven Seal). Minato then fell to his knees as the seals began to be made and the Kyubi was being forced inside.

Sarutobi ran up to the fourth Hokage and helped support him from falling down face first. As the last bits of the Kyubi's chakra fading, the Shinigami (death god) took the blade from its mouth with its right hand and raised it over his head to cut the last piece of the Kyubi's soul sticking to his hand.

Minato whispered to the Sandaime with what little strength he had left and said with closed eyes and a smile "I want him to be seen as a hero." and then the Shinigami's arm came down and detached the remaining chakra while pulling out its left arm and consuming the Yondaime's soul at the same time.

The Yondaime fell limp in Sarutobi's arms and he turned his head away eyes shut from the depressing scene. "Sensei...?" came the voice of the silver haired ANBU.

"He's dead Kakashi. He sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi away." replied Sarutobi.

"Into it?" Kakashi questioned while gesturing towards the child in the crib now crying.

The glare that Kakashi sent to the child went unnoticed because of the mask but the tone of voice didn't. "Kakashi it was not his fault. If anything he saved all of us today. Your sensei wants that child to be recognized as a hero."

"_Cheh...child, that thing isn't a child anymore."_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi I want you and another ANBU to carry the Yondaime back to the village while I carry the child. Do I make myself clear?" Sarutobi posed.

"...hai." Kakashi replied. Making a signal to another ANBU member to come, they took the Yondaime's body out of Sarutobi's hands and began to make their way back to the village.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU WHO ARE NOT HINDERED BY THE PAIN OF YOUR WEARY BODIES TO GO THREW THE BATTLE FIELD AND PICK UP OUR FALLEN COMRADES AND CARRY THEM BACK HOME SO WE CAN HAVE A PROPER BURIAL!." yelled the man who once again carried the title of Hokage.

There was no verbal response to the Sandaime's request, just an instantaneous leap or shunshin causing small clouds of smoke to pop up everywhere. The Sandaime then proceeded to pick up the baby into his arms and walk back to the city with two ANBUs as guards because he was spent from over exerting himself during the battle. "_Thank you for your sacrifice, and I'm truly sorry that this had to happen."_ thought the saddened Hokage as he looked at the baby in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the village)

On the top of the Yondaime's stone head on the Hokage monument a lone figure draped in a black cloth with a hood covering his head looked out north to the horizon.

-Whistle-

"Now that was some fight, but seriously fuzzy really tired me out pretty bad and still had all that energy to fight. I'm still amazed at how our little fluffy was able to track me even though I don't leave a trail when I travel, just when I land, and that's usually a couple of km or 200 away at a time. Man I bet he could smell a bug fart in the middle of a rose garden..." The man's head then flinched back a bit as he closed his eyes and began talking to someone that couldn't even be seen. "Yes, yes, I know master, but they would have to wait for me to collect the others anyways, what's the big deal to wait just for one more." and with that the figure disappeared from the village hidden in the leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside the shelters 20 min after the Kyubi was defeated)

"The tremors have stopped for a while now... I think the battle is over." Daichi deduced as he looked around the area.

"My allies tell me that they do not feel the evil aura any more, I believe that it is safe to proceed outside." Shinzo spoke in his regular emotionless voice.

"I see some of our ninja making their way back to the village." Takeshi said as the veins around his eyes were still bulging.

"Ok I'm going out to the Hokage tower, I still want you two to stay at the door to wait for the coroners." he then looked at the slightly crying Kurenai, the boy from before who was awake now looking down and hugging his knees on the floor, and the purple haired girl lying down on her stomach rolling a ball of dust back and forth between her hands. "Kurenai, Iruka, Anko. I want you three to go around to the villagers inside the shelter and help them get ready to leave. But only leave when someone from the army tells you too."

"Hai." Anko said in an unenthusiastic voice as she pushed the ball of lint away, while the other two just nodded their heads. Daichi then began his trek to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 hours later now evening)

The third Hokage began to make his way into the city along the main road with the majority of what was left of the soldiers either walking very tiredly or carrying a body. The Yondaime was being carried in a stretcher in front of him. The villagers were lined up along the side of the road. Most of them looking upon the scene with saddened tear filled faces, some just could bare to look. Sarutobi noticed a few whispering amongst each other, but wasn't able to hear everything they were saying. However he was able to pick up some words such as:

"Kyubi..."

"Monster"

"Demon."

"...Child".

It seemed to the Hokage that the soldier's that arrived earlier had told the story to the villagers, and now everyone who could comprehend speech now knew that the baby in his arms contained the Kyubi no Kitsune. Whether they see the baby as the demon or the jailer was still a mystery to the Hokage, but he could already feel from some of the villagers small bursts of killing intent that he was going to have a hard time fulfilling the Yondaime's dying wish.

Sarutobi then proceeded to go into the Hokage tower where he could keep a watchful eye on the baby with his two ANBU guards. When he got in the Hokage tower he noticed a man inside seemingly waiting for him.

"Sandaime-sama gomen, I know you are very tired right now but I need to have a presence with you immediately." the man said as he gave a small bow.

One of the ANBU guards stepped forward, "Hokage-sama cannot be disturbed at the moment, please leave the vicinity an-"

"No! I need to speak with the Hokage now, according to orders given to me by the Yondaime Hokage himself." Upon hearing this Sarutobi turned his head to the man as the ANBU guard began to push the man away from the Hokage.

The ANBU began to speak once more "Don't be ridiculous the Yondaime die-"

"The Yondaime said that should you not believe me I should show you this." The man began to rummage through his coat and produced an orange hardcover book.

The Sandaime's eyes widened "Wait, let him be... Alright I'll hear what you have to say, follow me to my office." He then looked at the ANBU who was once manhandling the man with the book. "And you, I want you to find me a crib for this child."

"But Hokag-"

"That's an order, not a request!" Sarutobi commanded.

"H-hai Hokage-sama!" The ANBU then let go of the man in front of him and went to find a crib.

The other ANBU then proceeded to speak, "Um Hokage-sama you know that I could have done that relatively easily."

"I know Tenzo but I needed to get him out of here." The Hokage then looked at the man. "Follow me." The Hokage and ANBU then began to make their way towards the office.

"Hai!" said the man as he jogged to catch up to the two and began to walk with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to the dimly lit room with the 3 people inside.)

The man lying on his back opened his eyes and looked at the man hiding in the dark corner. "Cheh... looks like you were right about the kid, he failed to get the Kyubi." The man in the shadows gave no response. "Then again he's not the only one who failed. I guess we over estimated those beasts' power."

"It seems so but none the less they can each gather up forces to help capture them. It just delays our plans of the inevitable." the man at the desk stated with his head resting on top of his netted hands.

"The leader will not act too kindly upon hearing such information." the one in the shadows spoke.

"That may be true but he won't give any punishment to it either... for now. We still have to wait for the others to complete the first part of the plan anyways so there is still lots of time for them to make up for this sudden set back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Hokage's Office)

The Hokage was sitting at the desk with the ANBU standing next to him, and the man from earlier in a chair on the other side of the desk. The baby in the Hokage's arms fell asleep, and the Hokage turned his head to the man next to him. "Tenzo, if you would."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Tenzo began to go through a number of seals before saying, "**Mokuton: Tane Youji" **(Wood style: Seed in Cradle) Parts of Tenzo's body turned brown and wood began to branch out of them, entwining in many different ways until it took the shape of a rocking cradle, with leaves growing out of it making a cozy mattress. Tenzo then carefully took the baby out of the Hokage's arms and gently placed him in the crib.

"Thank you Tenzo, while I'm talking to the gentleman in front of me could you go outside and guard the door? Do not permit anyone in until I call upon you?" the Hokage asked.

"Of course Hokage-sama." the young ANBU member replied before proceeding out the door.

Once the ANBU had left the room the doctor began to do some hand seals. "**Soto Fugen Jutsu"** (Silence Outside Jutsu). "The Yondaime told me that this was for your ears only." The man said.

"What's you name sir?" asked Sarutobi

"Oh me? Um, my names Kenkoo Daichi. A doctor at the Konoha Hospital Hokage-sama." Daichi said without waver in his voice. He then looked at the crib holding Naruto still wrapped up in his shirt. "Is that Naruto? I see he's still has my shirt wrapped up around him."

"Naruto?" questioned the Hokage.

"Umm, well that's what Kushina-sama called him when I handed him to her." Daichi responded.

The Sandaime's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me this boy is Kushina's baby, the Yondaime's child!? Tell me everything from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"H-hai... uh, around 12:30 a Hyuuga branch member who was helping guard the new jounin Kushina with his genin team, because she was having difficulty caused by her pregnancy, came up to me telling me that a woman's water broke and that she was giving birth and needed help. I followed Takeshi-san back to a storage closet, and placed a sound barrier up after telling the genin team to guard the door outside. I believe the premature birth was caused by the stress and fear of the Kyubi." Daichi then looked at the Hokage with a sadden face as he dreaded what he had to say next.

"He-her body wasn't ready to give birth but the child was already trying to come through. She had lost a lot of blood before, so she told me to do a C-section on her. I-I didn't have the proper equipment with me and I couldn't save her." at this point the doctor turned his head to the left and began to have tears building in his eyes.

"I handed the baby to her before she passed away. She told me to take out one of the Yondaime's kunai from her bag and throw it to the ground. I was surprised to find out that the baby was the Yondaime's and that Kushina was his lover... The Yondaime then gave me this book and an order to seek a presence with you as early as possible to tell you all this. He said it was an S-rank secret and should only be told to you and whoever you so chose." Daichi then gave the book to the Hokage. "If I may ask Hokage-sama, why is the child in your position now?"

"You don't know?" Daichi shook his head. The Sandaime then looked to his right to look at the sleeping child. "The Yondaime defeated the Kyubi by sacrificing his life to seal it into that boy. Sadly I know now that he sacrificed more than just his life on this day. It must have been unimaginably hard to do this to his new born son."

Daichi gasped, and looked straight at the Hokage, as the words he wanted to ask were having a hard time leaving his mouth. "W-what, but how could he-"

"Because he loves this village. How could he possible ask anyone else to make a sacrifice he was not willing to make." the saddened voice of the Hokage spoke, as thought about the man who had lost his life today.

"..." Daichi then lowered his head. "So then now he's an orphan?"

"Regrettably, yes." Sarutobi said as he looked down slightly away from Naruto.

Daichi raised his head up again "Then let me take ca-"

"No, you know as well as I do that a doctors life does not have enough time to take care of a new born, and I can't let you quiet either. The Kyubi's attack has left us with very little resources left and I can't afford to lose a doctor at the moment. I thank you for the offer and for thinking the child isn't a demon, like some of the other villagers believe, but offering to take him in is something I can't let you do. However you actions give me hope that I can fulfill the Yondaime's dying wish for Naruto Uzumaki to be seen as a hero." the Sandaime interrupted.

"Uzumaki?" Daichi questioned.

"Yes, it's his mother's last name before she got married to the Yondaime. I can't give him the Yondaime's name because I'm afraid his enemies will find out and seek revenge through his child."

"So Kushina-sama and Yondaime-sama were married?" Daichi asked in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, you now know three S-rank secrets." the Hokage said with a sigh.

"Three!?" Daichi questioned surprised.

"Yes. What happened to Kushina's baby, that the Yondaime and Kushina were married, and that Naruto is the Yondaime's son. If anyone asks, Kushina and her baby both died today during the birthing procedure, the Yondaime and Kushina were never married, and Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto, an ordinary boy who is the jailer of the Kyubi inside of him." Sarutobi retorted.

Daichi nodded his head vigorously as he listen to the Hokage's words. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Daichi said as his mind dreaded this thought. "_I'm just a doctor, why do I have to know so many government secrets._"

"I'll send some ANBU to retrieve Kushina's body." the Hokage then got up and put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Thank you for what you did Kenkoo-san, I know you may feel responsible for Kushina's death but think of it this way, if you weren't there Naruto would never have been born and that would be far worse." Daichi just nodded with a still saddened look on his face. The Hokage then proceeded to the door and opened it. "You may go now Kenkoo-san."

Daichi stood up and bowed to the Hokage "Arigato Hokage-sama." he then put his hands together in a single seal "**Kai!"** and walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Tenzo I'd like you to get a small team to recover the body of the late Kushina, in the storage closet in the shelters hidden in the Hokage monument. Also I'd like you to find Morino Ibiki and send him down here once he has found out who are among the dead." the Hokage said as he gave his orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Tenzo said, as he then formed a seal and shunshin (Body Flicker) away.

The Hokage then made his way back to his desk. He picked up the book that was on his desk and red it. "Icha Icha: Untouchable." He then put on a small grin.

"_After a hard day's work, there's nothing like sitting down and relaxing by reading a good book. This is the latest addition too. I wonder why Jiraiya didn't give me a copy when he was last here."_ Sarutobi thought, but was taken out of his mental questioning as Naruto began to cry. The Hokage dropped the book and went over to the crying baby. He then began to gently rock the crib back and forth until Naruto fell back to sleep.

"_I'm getting to old for this. Minato what kind of trouble have you caused for me now."_ Sarutobi thought as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. The Sandaime then made his way back to the desk and looked at the book he had dropped.

"_What's with this blank page, Jiraiya never leaves a blank page." _As he looked throw the book he noticed a lot of blank pages were in the book, and not just any pages but chakra sensitive pages with seals on them.

"_I'll have to talk to Jiraiya about this. Until then though I'm gonna have to figure out a way to talk to the council about Naruto's situation. If they are anything like the villagers I saw today I know I'm gonna have some difficulty with a few of them." _Sarutobi then fell back in his chair with a sigh "_The paper work tomorrow is gonna be daylight murder."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well that's the end of my first chapter. I hope it was somewhat decent. I know I left a lot of places for questioning in this chapter but really it's just something to leave open if I really want to expand the story a lot farther than were it is now in the manga. I don't speak Japanese or know how to read it, I just watch a lot of anime and found a nice english-japanese online dictionary so if some of the things I wrote don't make sense plz tell me.

Questions.

1. Um should I keep this more of a rated T story or rated M with lemons? (The more reviews I get for the ranking will decide the ranking.)

2. Should I make it strictly NaruHina or NaruHarem but with NaruHina as the main pairing?

3. Should I make a jutsu list at the bottom of each chapter? (I think I describe the jutsus pretty well in the story and when you take in the name it becomes self explanatory.)

4. Is my sense of humour sick and twisted and just planes sucks or is it acceptable?

5. Would femHaku be ok or do people like male Haku more?

If these questions could be answered it would be greatly appreciated. I don't really care for reviews that much but they are nice. I mostly just want my questions to be answered because I have a hard time deciding which way to go. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Note:

1. I did a quick look up so I don't know if it's true but they said it takes 5min for the cut to be made and the baby being born for a C section, although I don't know how long it takes to put it together again.


	2. Just Like You Did

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or control what happens in the series but if Kishimoto ends it before Naruto and Hinata are happily together... there might be a new name on Konoha's memorial stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Just Like You Did

(In the Hokage Office.)

The Third Hokage, a man known as the "Professor" because of his vast knowledge of jutsu, a man who was the pupil of both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, and a man who lived through three great shinobi wars, was sleeping in a chair with his head tilted back and off to the left, with a slight bit of drool on the side of his mouth. A snore was coming out of his open mouth and the right arm that was dangling on the other side of the armrest, was clutching something with a somewhat firm grip. The sun in the east was slowly rising. A small trickle of sunlight was coming through the side of the window and shone on his upper body just below the neck. The light began to rise up to his face.

When the light just reached the bottom part of his closed eyes, the Hokage put on a discomforted look, and clenched his teeth. As the light rose to cover his bottom lid, the Hokage began to sweat and clasped his teeth even harder. He then began to tremble and with his left hand clutch the armrest beneath it, as the light was two thirds over his eyes. When the light covered his whole eye, the armrest and the object in his right hand both shattered from the force put on them, as he bolted up, looking off in the distance towards the wall in front of him, and started screaming.

"MINATO!!" Sarutobi shouted, panting afterwards to compensate for the increase in heart rate.

"_It was just a dream... but it felt so real. Those eyes, that evil taint, the power. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it."_ Sarutobi thought. He was forced out of his shocked expression when the sound of crying penetrated his ears. He then angled his head towards the source of the sound.

It was baby Naruto crying from the abrupt wakeup call caused by the Sandaime's recent clamour. Sarutobi then looked at the floor to his right and saw broken pieces of glass and a white liquid on the floor. "_That's right I was up all night caring for Naruto."_ deduced the weary Hokage.

The door then slammed open. "Hokage-sama are you alright?!" cried out the chuunin who came rushing through the door. The chuunin then looked at the Hokage's clamped hands and saw the blood dripping from them. Quickly, he drew out a kunai. "Hokage-sama where is the attacker!?"

The Hokage then looked at his two palms that were bleeding quite a bit. In his left hand he could see wood chips sticking out of it and in his right, small pieces of glass. He then looked at the man who broke in through the doors, and put on a jolly face. "False alarm, false alarm. It was just me, I had a little accident. Could you bring me a new bottle for the baby while I go wash up?" the Hokage asked, and then looked at the chair behind him and noticed the missing armrest. "And maybe a new chair while you're at it."

"Hai Hokage-sama." the man replied as he took a deep bow, and then exited the office.

When the man left, Sarutobi went to a bookshelf and slightly pulled out the white book in the middle of the top shelf. A mechanical sound was heard and the entire bookshelf slide to the left. There was a blank wall now in front of the Hokage. The Hokage put one hand to the wall and the other into a one-handed seal. "**Kai."** The wall began to sway and fade away only to reveal a sliding door with many paper seals placed around it. The door then opened and a washroom could be seen inside, complete with shower and tub.

"_That boy really was a genius. Always good to know you are safe when you are at you're most vulnerable." _thought the Hokage as he walked into the washroom and began to pick out the protruding pieces of material on his hands and clean the blood off in the sink.

Looking at the blood swirling down into the sink he started having flashbacks of yesterday's battle, and some from his nightmare this morning. He began to think of all the wasted deaths, all those men and women who could have been saved with a little extra know-how, like a stronger kawarimi, or knowing how to shunshin. Sure the jounin knew all this and some still didn't make it but the chuunin and some ANBU most of them didn't even have a chance. Sarutobi began to think a little more deeply into this but was snapped out of his thought process by one of Naruto's louder cries.

Bandaging his hands from the medicine cabinet in the washroom, the Third went out and resealed the door to the secret quarters. Walking quickly, he made his way over to Naruto and gently picked him up and began to cradle him. Naruto's cries began to quite down until he was just laying soundlessly in the Hokage's arms and looking up at his face with his big blue eyes. The Sandaime looked at Naruto's eyes and began to calm down and relax himself for the first time since the awful dream he had this morning. Now smiling warmly at the baby and rubbing the child's tummy he said,

"That's right. With you here, even if I can't forget what happened yesterday, I know my village will be safe from that evil again because of you. I may not be able to change the stubborn minds of the older generation, but I can at least try to change some people's minds starting with the ones born from your generation. The new leaves, and no matter what the council or the villagers say I will make sure to let them know you are one of those leaves Naruto." Sarutobi then looked outside the window at the Hokage monument at the three faces of the previous leaders of the village.

"You all would treat him no less." Sarutobi said in a tranquil voice.

Again the Sandaime was jerked away from his thoughts. However this time it wasn't by the sound of crying but of an offensive miasma entering his nose. The Hokage pinched his nose to stop the smell from entering any further. Averting his eyes towards the source of the odder he saw Naruto looking up at him and gurgling with a toothless smile as if he was laughing at him. "_I'm getting too old for this." _Sarutobi thought.

"Hokage-sama, the new set of paper work is in for today but it's a little heavier than usual because of yesterday." the attendant said as he walked into the Hokage's office with a stack of papers in his hands hiding his body from the waste up.

Sarutobi covered his face with his free hand and slowly dragged his hand down his face with a sigh. "Put them on the table please Ebisu." said the Hokage. "_I'm really getting to old for this."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hyuuga compound)

A woman was laying on an extravagant bed, on her back, with a cup of tea in her hands. Her dark raven hair, which looked like it carried a hint of indigo in it, was long and put up in a ponytail that went to the small of her back. Her hair was straight and her face was framed by long portions of her hair that went down to her shoulders. The hair along her face was kept together by long thin ribbons that crisscrossed down the length of the hair. The dark hair was a nice contrast to her pale skin, giving her a traditional style of beauty.

She wore no makeup; the only thing on her face was a deep purple headband, the same colour as her ribbons that ran over her forehead and under her hair. At the moment she was wearing a large sleeping kimono because the bulge on her stomach wouldn't allow her to wear her more regular clothing. All of these were noticeable features of the woman but the defining feature for her, and all of her family members, were her white eyes with traces of lavender in them.

Although, her eyes weren't all white at the moment. Her eyes were puffy and red, with streaks of dried up tears on her face. The only reason they were dry was because she had no more tears left to cry. She was drinking the tea to sooth her dry throat and to get back some fluid into her system. The woman was mourning. She was mourning for friends, loved ones, comrades and one of her special teammates.

While taking another sip of tea she heard one of the servants in the distant address someone, "Welcome back Hyuuga-sama, we are all glad to know you did not fall victim to the atrocious disaster."

Upon hearing those words the woman began to wipe her eyes of the dried up tears and take a bigger sip of her tea to calm herself down. People in her family are not supposed to show their emotion, but for any woman nearing their 7th month of pregnancy it would be damn near impossible to control your emotions when you have lost people you love and your hormones are bouncing around everywhere.

She quickly began to straighten her attire and the sheets around her, while she heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. The door to the room then opened and a man with long dark brown hair, white eyes, and an expressionless face, like stone, came into the room. "Okaerinasai otto-sama" (welcome home respectable husband) said the woman on the bed.

The man crossed his hands back into his sleeves of his plain white kimono, and calmly walked to a dresser. He opened a drawer and began to rummage through it. "How are you doing Hitomi?" Hiashi asked as he was looking for something in the drawer.

Hitomi looked at her stomach with a sad smile, she knew he wasn't talking about her, but at least he cared for the child's health. "The doctors say I'm doing fine and that the baby should have a safe and healthy delivery." Hitomi replied, she then looked up at her husband. "Why didn't you come home and rest after the battle Hiashi?"

The man found what he was looking for and put his hands back into the other sleeve again. He then looked at his wife and said in a monotone voice, "We had to go through all the bodies immediately to make sure that none of the Hyuuga that were there yesterday could give out secrets of the clan."

Hitomi unconsciously began to rub her forehead through her headband with her free hand. She knew he was making sure that the seal that were placed on the branch members worked properly and to bring back the bodies of the main branch to have the funeral hear at the compound.

Hiashi walked over to his wife in the bed. "Let me take that back to the kitchen for you." Hiashi said as he extended his hand out toward the tray, with the empty tea cup on it, in her hand. Hitomi looked down at the cup and noticed that she had finished her tea. She outstretched her hand to give him the tray.

When he grasped the small tray his hand lightly touched Hitomi's and she flinched back slightly. Quickly she looked down back towards her stomach and slowly retreated her hands back in front of her. "Arigato." she said in a small voice.

Hiashi frowned slightly at the slight flinch to his touch, but said nothing and began to make his way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside Konoha's walls, close to training area 7)

In an open field, Hundreds of bodies were laid in rows covered in black sheets. Many of the bodies were identified and some of them were picked up by the main clans, all after the battle till now in the early morning. There was another row of bodies but the black sheet was removed slightly to reveal the face of the body. There was a long line of people at one end of the row.

These people were possible family members of the deceased. They let in one family at a time to look at the bodies to see if one of their family members were there. Many of them could be seen with tears ready to spill out of their eyes and others were already doing so.

"Th-that's h-h-him... th-that's Ketarou." said a crying woman to a chuunin with a clipboard with a sadden look on his face. The two people with her had to help support the woman because she lost the energy to hold herself up from seeing the departed person on the floor. The chuunin nodded his head and left to go towards a tent sluggishly, while another chuunin took his place.

Popping his head in the tent the chuunin addressed the man inside, "Ibiki-san, Yuuki Ketarou was confirmed among the bodies."

"Thank you, you may go back now." said Ibiki who didn't even lift his eyes to the chuunin from the manifest in front of him. The chuunin left the tent to go back to his post.

Ibiki put his hands through his brown hair and looked at the paper in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. So many of the people who died, were people he new growing up, people he saw on the streets happily talking and playing. Sure they expected that the younger generation be more unprepared for a fight like this and that there would be more casualties on their part but this number was just too extreme.

"_Didn't they know how inexperienced these ninja were? Yes they were chuunin like me, but many of them could still be considered the same rank as a genin. Hokage-sama has to hear about this and something needs to be done."_ Ibiki thought as another chuunin came into the tent to give his report.

This time Ibiki looked up at the chuunin. His attention was broken by the sound of sobbing. Looking past the chuunin at the entrance of the tent towards the source of the sound. Ibiki could see a boy, with a black spiky ponytail and a scar over his nose, crying in front of two dead bodies as loud as his lungs would let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Office)

The Hokage was sitting at his desk filling out the forms that had piled up on it. The majority of the forms were in the "Out" bin, but there was still a lot left on the "In" bin. He just finished signing another form and put it in the "Out" bin with a sigh.

"_If this is all the forms right after the Kyubi attack the next couple weeks are going to be harder than the actual fight." _the Hokage grimaced. He then looked to his right at the sleeping form of Naruto with a small smile. "_I guess it's the least I could do."_

The Third then felt a presence over his left shoulder, and a breeze coming from his once closed window. Quickly he formed hand-seals until he came to the final one and a pulse of blue chakra left him and faded into the walls surrounding him. "You can come in now." the Sandaime said.

The Third looked behind himself at the man who had opened the window. The man's head was down, with his white hair covering his eyes, his fist were balled up, and his usual smile was gone.

Stepping through the window, the man stiffly walked towards the Hokage as he spoke. "So when did you get here, I didn't know you would fin-"

"Is it true?" asked the man that came through the window with a sombre tone. His face was now up and you could see in his eyes that he was dead serious, and wanted nothing but to hear the truth.

The Hokage had a little of a surprised look on his face at hearing his question, but stifled it and put on a sadden look. "Yes Jiraiya..." Sarutobi answered. "He's dead."

Upon hearing his sensei's response he shakily walked backwards toward the window ledge and plopped down. He began to shake his head as if trying to forget what he just heard, but it didn't work and he stopped with one hand on his forehead with the elbow resting on his knee to help support his head. Taking a big breath in he asked, "And what about Kushina?"

The Hokage was about to answer but the sound of crying stopped him from speaking. The Hokage quickly turned around to the little crying bundle that was shivering from the breeze.

Jiraiya also lifted his head to look at the source of the sound. Apparently he missed it when he arrived because he had too many questions going on in his head to think straight. He watched as the Sandaime wrapped the child in a blanket and lifted him up to rock the baby back to sleep.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and nodded his head towards the window while saying "Could you close window, Naruto is getting cold."

Jiraiya had a stunned expression on his face looking at the baby the entire time while closing the window. "N-Na-Naruto?" Jiraiya stuttered.

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto." the Third replied.

He then looked at his sensei and questioned, "So does that mean Kushina i...?"

"No she's dead." the Hokage interrupted.

"How?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Giving birth." the Sandaime responded.

"Then he's...?" the sennin asked as he pointed to Naruto

"Yes." the Hokage retorted.

"So then he knew...?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." Sarutobi answered.

"So then he has..." the sannin said as he pointed again at Naruto.

"Yes." the Third said with a sad tone to his voice as he put a hand over Naruto's stomach.

Jiraiya fell back down on the ledge of the window, and put both hands in his unruly white hair, with his elbows on his knees to support his head. The sannin then looked up at the Hokage. "Can I hold him?" Jiraiya asked.

The Hokage looked at his pupil, then the baby, and back to Jiraiya. "That depends, how much sake did you drink today?" Sarutobi joked.

"None, but after this I'm probably going to beat Hime's record." Jiraiya retorted. They both had a good laugh causing Naruto to laugh with them because he was looking at the funny face the Hokage was making. The Third then handed Naruto to Jiraiya and he gently took the child in his arms. He looked at the little patch of blond hair and the baby's big azure eyes and smiled at the child.

Naruto then reached up to grab a small clump of the man's white hair and began to play with it, which caused Jiraiya to chuckle. "So you're my pupil's legacy huh. You're the spitting image of him." Naruto then pulled on Jiraiya's hair a little harder, causing Jiraiya's head to jerk to the side a little. "But I think you have your mom's personality." the student and teacher both laughed at that.

The Hokage went back to his desk and opened one of his drawers. "The Fourth did leave something behind before he went off to the battle, but I don't know if I can decipher it." he stated.

Jiraiya shifted his attention to his sensei at the end of the sentence to see him pulling out a familiar style book, but not one he has ever seen before. The Hokage then walked over to him and handed the book. He raised one hand to receive the book while still holding little Naruto. He looked through the pages and noticed intricate seals placed on some pages.

"I've never seen seals like this before..." the sannin said, flipping through a few more pages. "It's gonna take some time, but I think I should be able to figure it out."

The Hokage nodded his head, and then lightly brushed away the blanket over Naruto's stomach to show the seal. "Now here is another question, what did Minato do to this child?" the Hokage asked in a dead serious voice.

The sannin looked down, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Is that the Shinigami's seal?" the sannin asked.

"Shinigami's seal?" the Sandaime questioned.

"You know, Shinigami... the god of death." the Toad Sage stated. "It's said that it has the power to make any seal, and if someone summons him they can use that power for the price of their soul."

"Their soul?" the Hokage asked.

Jiraiya nodded his head and continued, "Yes, although it can only do one seal for one soul, so I'm guessing Minato did the other three before the Shinigami took it. Although I thought the jutsu to summon it was lost?"

"Well I'm guessing he used it to take the Kyubi's soul and seal it into Naruto, but what do the other seals do?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well it looks like this eight point seal on him is used so that Naruto slowly absorbs the Kyubi's power. And this four point seal outside of it is used to keep the Kyubi from taking over Naruto with his chakra like a regulator." the sannin stated.

The Hokage sighed and put a hand on his beating heart that was slowing down now. "So then he is Naruto and not the Kyubi incarnate." Sarutobi said with sound of relief in his voice.

Jiraiya then put a figure on the baby's belly and began to point things out on it while explaining, "Well it seems that way. They seem to be relatively new seals or old seals with some minor differences, but they should work. The only thing that's bothering me is this other 4 point seal between the other two. It's gonna take me a little longer to figure out what it does exactly."

"Well while you do that, could you take him to the Hospital and find Kenkoo Daichi? He's a sensei at the Hospital and the one who delivered Naruto. I don't really trust anyone else at the moment to perform test on him. If what you say about the seals so far is true, I want to get Naruto every test possible to see if there are any noticeable changes between him and a regular child his age." Sarutobi said.

"I can do that." Jiraiya stated as he gave the Hokage a nod.

"Remember Jiraiya, everything we discussed here is an S-class secret." the Sandaime said.

"Oh come on sensei, you really think I wouldn't figure something like that out?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No..." the Hokage said as he looked at Jiraiya with a little more intensity. "But it never hurts to remind you. Also everything that goes on with you and Kenkoo-san is to be kept secret. This is another S-rank secret and should be told to me orally when done. Only you, I and Kenkoo-san are allowed to know of this unless I deem it necessary for the council to know, but otherwise it shouldn't be told to the public, depending on what you find out."

Jiraiya nodded, opened the window, and left with Naruto in his hands.

Sitting down on his chair now, the Hokage sighed and began to rub the bridge of his nose. "_Well at least some of my questions have been answered. I just wish the answers didn't lead to more questions. Minato, what are you putting me through?"_ Sarutobi thought.

The Third then put up a hand in a one-handed seal, and released the sound barrier he put up. He then heard a knock come from the door. He quickly got up and closed the window that Jiraiya left open. Sitting back down at his desk he told the person behind the door to enter.

A boy around the age of 15 walked into the room. He had short brown hair with a headband underneath it, on his forehead, that had the symbol of the village on it. His long trench coat that went down to his mid shin, expressed his wide shoulders and his height.

The Hokage smiled at the teen that came in. The boy may have been young but he knew that if he could trust anyone with special information this boy would be on his list, and what was hiding underneath his trench coat would prove his loyalty.

The Hokage mentally frowned when he recalled why the boy wears the coat. It reminded him what enemy ninja would do to a child for information. He still had the medical report on his health when they found him, in his office.

"Ibiki-san, it's good to see you. I'm glad you did not get injured yesterday." the Hokage greeted.

Ibiki bowed to his superior. "Arigato Hokage-sama, it is also good to see you. Although I wish the circumstances for seeing you were for different reason." Ibiki said in a sadden tone.

The Hokage looked downward slightly. "Yes, I do too... Did you fulfill my request?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. From the data I collected yesterday to a little while ago I have acquired the damage done to our forces. 362 have been confirmed dead. 327 have been identified. The other 35 have not been identified yet or are beyond recognition. 278 have been injured. 29 out of the injured cannot continue the life of a ninja. 172 will need to go on rehabilitation for the amount of time anywhere between 3 months to 3 years. 116 are missing, either from all of their remains being destroyed in the battle with the fox or they have fled and become missing-nin, it is hard to determine. We basically have lost a little over 500 ninja, majority of which were young chuunin." Ibiki stated.

By the end of the report the Hokage was squeezing his bandaged hands together, with enough force to crush a stone. For the first time since the Kyubi attack the Hokage went into his drawers and took out his pipe, filled it up with tobacco, and lit it. He wanted to do it many times before, but was now able too since Naruto was out of the room, he didn't have to worry about the little baby coughing.

He took in a deep breath of the calming toxic substance, then pulled it out of his mouth and expelled the smoke in his lungs with a satisfied sigh. "_One tenth of our forces have been diminished, this is not good." _the Hokage thought.

Even though the Hokage had just calmed his nerves he still had a sadden look on his face with a bit of guilt in his eyes. "Thank you Ibiki, I know it must have been hard on you to research such depressing information." the Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, if I may say something..." Ibiki asked as he waited for the Hokage's approval.

The Hokage lifted his head to lock eyes with Ibiki. His expression changed from a sadden look to a questioning look, and he made a gesture for him to proceed.

Taking that as recognition, Ibiki continued, "From the data I collected, we know that the majority of the ones who died were chuunin. This was expected because they had less experience, therefore having a lower chance of survival. However the number seems to be a little two great and from what we saw from the battle, it should have been less than this. Yes some of the attacks could not be avoided or defended but the difference in skill between a rookie chuunin and a chuunin that has been that rank for 1 year is too great. Some of the chuunin who were appointed that rank could easily be defeated by some genin I know. I believe that something should be done to fix this matter."

Nodding to the man in front of him, he responded to Ibiki's statement, "I understand how you are feeling Ibiki. I already have a plan to fix it."

"You do?" Ibiki asked with bit of surprise in his voice

The Hokage turned around and looked through the window to the faces on the mountain. "Well I can't really take all the credit for it, it was originally the Fourths idea, but unfortunately he can't see it through now." the Hokage said, he then turned around back to Ibiki. "But I plan to finish what he started and make sure the children who are born now don't go through the same thing. I'll be discussing the issue with the council this evening, and using your report to get my point across to them."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I am honoured that I could help be part of the solution to this matter." Ibiki said with a deep bow.

Sarutobi put on a smile because of Ibiki's actions. "You are a good man Ibiki, very trustworthy and smart. I know you are concerned about your young brother and his future because he will most likely wish to follow in your footsteps. Rest assured I will have the issue resolved before he becomes a genin. You are dismissed now, I know you could use the rest." the Hokage said.

Ibiki bowed and left the Hokage's office. With another deep intake of his pipe the Hokage leaned back on his chair and sighed. "_Now let's just hope these stubborn fools realize what I tell them."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Streets of Konoha)

Two people were walking down a street towards the more wealthy homes in Konoha. They were walking side by side in relative silence, until the one least likely to break such silence did so. "Kurenai you have been more reserved then usual since yesterday. Would you like to discuss the origin to your restrained character?" Shinzo asked. His usual monotone voice made it hard to determine if he was actually worried about his teammate or not.

Yuhi Kurenai snapped out of her internal discussion and turned her head to the right to look at her teammate. "huh... oh, um that's not necessary. I'll be fine. I'm just going through some things that I need to figure out myself." she replied back to Shinzo with a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by him.

Shinzo pushed his shades up with one figure and continued, "If you do not wish to confide in me, I will not take offense, but you do not need to falsify you're true thoughts to me. Hopefully you will accept relief when we encounter our sensei or our teammate's confidante."

Kurenai kept silent and walked for several minutes until they both stop at a wall with two guards in front of a gate. "Good afternoon Hyuuga-san. I Aburame Shinzo and Yuhi Kurenai are here to rendezvous with our teammate Hyuuga Takeshi. We have received permission to enter the Hyuuga compound by invitation from Hyuuga Hitomi." Shinzo stated.

The branch member nodded then spoke, "Yes Lady Hitomi has informed us that you would be arriving this afternoon. Please, would you wait here while one of us go and retrieve Takeshi-san?"

Shinzo nodded slightly and the branch member went inside to get Takeshi. Five minutes later Takeshi and the man who went to get him, walked through the main gates. "Kurenai, Shinzo, I'm glad you were able to make it. Please follow me..." Takeshi said, he then gestured for them to follow.

"Oba-sama has been worried about you two ever since I told her what happened yesterday. She wanted to know what happened before we go to the Hokage to report in our mission." They walked through the streets of the Hyuuga compound toward their destination, as they talked.

The Hyuuga compound was settled in the northwest side of Konoha since the origination of the village. The main branch houses were large and close to the entry gates of the complex. Houses belonging to the branch members were smaller and behind the main branch houses, to be out of site of the public. All the houses within the complex were in a traditional style, even the branch family houses. Behind the establishments was a large piece of real estate that was covered by trees, most likely for training in privacy away from what they liked to call "common folk."

They didn't have to walk far because the house they had to go to had a straight open path from the entry gate to the house. Also it wasn't a house you could miss due to its size; it easily could be considered a mansion. They approached the house and after Takeshi talked to the guards they were let in.

Takeshi led them to the north wing of the mansion that was rarely used or even visited by most members of the household and pushed away a sliding paper door to reveal a large flower garden.

The garden was filled with an assortment of flowers that could make the Yamanaka family jealous. All the way on the other side of the wall across from them was a small little hill the size of three stacked king size beds, made out of a colourful sediment stone. On the top of the hill was a small pond with koi fish in it.

The water in the pond overflowed on one side of the hill, making a miniature waterfall that fed into a smaller pond. The small pond was the source of a two foot wide river that extended through the garden all the way under the floorboards that they were standing on, splitting the land in two sectors.

There was a trail of wooden planks that started a couple feet to their left and ended on the other side of the garden same distance to the right. The wooden trail was in a backward "S" like shape, effectively allowing people to cross over the small river.

In the center of the pond on the hill was a large willow tree that leaned towards them and dimmed the light of the sun, making a thin cool shade that covered the area, instead of exposing it to fire country's excessively warm temperature. The willow tree was thinned out slightly so as not to hit people in the face by its long greens.

Flowers were spread everywhere with little paths to manoeuvre around them, giving it an organized chaos feeling. There were benches placed around the garden so as to enjoy the scenery. If you could express this place in one word, it would be beautiful.

No matter how many times they saw it, they were always amazed. Each one of them loved this place but for different reasons. They were taken out of their day dreams when they heard someone calling out to them. "Takeshi-chan! Kurenai-chan! Shinzo-kun! Over here!" A woman's voice rang out to them. Takeshi's cheeks flushed red. When they looked to their left they could see a woman tending to some blue roses that she made.

"Hitomi-oba-sama, how many times do I have to tell you not to use chan when addressing me?" asked an embarrassed Takeshi.

"But you're my cute little Takeshi-chan." responded Hitomi. Kurenai giggled and Shinzo let out a quick puff of air through his nose. There wasn't much that could change the expressionless face of Takeshi, but his aunt Hitomi just happened to be one of them.

Hitomi watched as Takeshi put on a pout and crossed his arms and gave up on trying to reason with her, causing her to have a small laugh. She then looked at the other two with him and notice Kurenai was putting up a slight effort to keep a cheerful face. Getting up and walking over to a bench, she gestured for the others to come and join her.

They arrived and sat next to her. "So I heard you helped guard Kushina when the Kyubi attacked. I know that you all must have felt helpless from the circumstances you were put in," Hitomi said with a voice of understanding. "But I'd like to thank you all for doing your best for my friend."

The three looked at her in surprise, in their own little ways. "I-I'm sorry for your loss oba-san. I didn't know she was your friend." Takeshi said in a sombre tone.

"I too am regretful for your loss." Shinzo stated.

Hitomi was glad that they were able to take it so well, even though what happened yesterday brought up some painful memories of their past for them. Hitomi put on a small smile and began saying, "Thank you for your condolences. I'm sure sh-"

"How?..." Kurenai interrupted with a depressed tone in her voice, as she looked at the ground with her head tilted slightly down.

"_I guess I spoke a little too soon."_ Hitomi thought as she looked over at Kurenai.

"How can you be so accepting? She was your friend. We were there. We were supposed to protect her. We were supposed to...to...t" Kurenai didn't finish because she broke down, clutching to Hitomi's kimono, and started sobbing without holding back.

Hitomi enveloped Kurenai in her arms allowing the girl to cry her heart out, while she stroked the girls back to calm her down. Looking right then left at each boy, she gestured her head to the door. The boys received the silent message and complied, leaving the garden to give them a little privacy.

"It isn't fair... It isn't right." Kurenai said through tears as she was still holding on to the woman in front of her like a life reserve.

"I know Kurenai-chan, but unfortunately that's life. We are not Kami-sama and we cannot control everything. Many things in the future are going to be out of your control and you will feel helpless, but you know what?" Hitomi said, as Kurenai lifted up her head from Hitomi's chest at the end of the sentence.

"We might not be in control of everything but you are in control of yourself. So when you are in a situation where you can influence the end result of something, you should do everything in your power to get the outcome you wish. If you do that you shouldn't feel ashamed for what you did, and if it didn't turn out the way you wanted, then that just means you need to get stronger. This way you can make sure that if it happens again, you will be able to do what is needed. That is why I thanked you three for what you did because you did everything you could possibly do to help my friend. Do you understand what I'm telling you Kurenai?"

Kurenai nodded her head, with crying and half lidded eyes. "That makes me feel a little better, but I still feel bad for what happened."

Hitomi sighed with a small smile on her face, and looked at the tall willow tree, that didn't grow anywhere else in fire country. She remembered the person's face who gave it to her. "It's alright to feel that way. Its human nature to grieve and mourn for people you knew, even if you knew them for a short amount of time they could still have an impact on your life. Just remember that you shouldn't spend all your time feeling sad or sorry because if you do you will have no time to get stronger to prevent it from happening again, and that's when you really should feel ashamed of yourself." Hitomi said, and Kurenai nodded and began to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep the rest waiting. I believe you have to go to the Hokage to report in now." They both got up and walked back towards the boys who were waiting inside, close to the door.

The boys were standing a little straighter then they normally would, it was the only thing expressing how they were both worried and tense, until the door opened. When they saw Kurenai's small genuine smile they relaxed into their regular posture. Kurenai began to walk ahead through the halls towards the front door, while Takeshi and Shinzo both walked along side Hitomi.

"Thank you for consulting Kurenai, Hitomi-sama." Shinzo said.

"Yes, arigato oba-san. I was worried when she started crying, but I am glad you were able to cheer her up some." Takeshi thanked.

"She's a good girl, I'm more than happy to be of some help to her." Hitomi said, she then bent down slightly, putting her arms around them, and then hugged them both. "I'm also glad that you all care for each other so much and are worried for each other." The hug caused both Takeshi and Shinzo to blush slightly from the contact. The two boys nodded to her and rushed off to catch up with Kurenai, while still blushing slightly.

50min. later

The three genin were sitting in the Hokage's office, and had just finished telling him what happened yesterday, with the sound barrier put in place.

The Hokage closed his eyes and netted his hands in front of him, making it look like he was deep in thought. "So none of you looked inside, you waited until the coroners arrived to pick up the body, and when they took her out she was covered in a black blanket. Is that correct?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Takeshi answered, the other two just nodded.

The Hokage sighed, "I know how hard it must have been for all of you to feel helpless in that situation. It saddens me to know that she would have survived if it weren't for the Kyubi. You did everything you possibly could in such a situation and it shows that you are all quite capable, so don't feel so down. You are dismissed."

Nodding the three genin got up and made their way out the door.

When the door closed the Hokage leaned back into his chair. "You can come out now."

"How did you know I was here when I had my jutsu on?" a man said as he faded into existence.

"I didn't. I just know you." Sarutobi replied, he then looked at the man's depressed face. "They'll be alright. You don't have to worry."

"It's not that. I know they'll be fine, their strong kids. It just feels weird knowing that I won't be seeing Minato here anymore or Kushina." the man said.

"Well at least you didn't lose all of them." Sarutobi said with a face that said I know something you don't.

The man looked on at him in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Well your students don't know the whole truth of what happened to Kushina and her baby. The child didn't die. Right now it's with Jiraiya at the hospital getting some tests done." the Hokage retorted.

"What! Then why were they told the child died! You know how badly that stung to them!" the man shouted.

"There are two perfectly acceptable reasons as to why I shouldn't tell them." the Hokage answered

"Like what!?" the man questioned

"You of all people should know at least one of the reasons. Minato has many enemies, and if they should find out about the child, then his son's life would be in danger. Also I needed witnesses to confirm Kushina's and her child's death. Otherwise people might start to wonder why Kushina's child has blond hair and blue eyes." the Hokage stated.

"Ok and what about the second reason?" the man asked.

The Hokage closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and continued, "The second reason is that the child, Naruto, has the Kyubi no Kitsune sealed within him." Sarutobi just sat there waiting for the shouting to start again but it never came. What did come surprised him a little.

"Let me take care of him." the man said in earnest.

The Hokage looked at him and said, "You know I can't let you do that. You're one of our best in information gathering."

"Just let sensei do it. You know he won't mind if I'm taking care of the kid." the man said.

"And what about your students?" the Sandaime asked.

"They are of chuunin class if not higher as it is; they just need to be appointed the rank. I'll still be their sensei within the village but I want to stay in the village and take care of the kid. They will understand if I explain it to them." the man responded.

"I'll consider your proposal, and talk to the council about it." the Hokage said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll take my leave now." the man said as he made his way to the window.

"Where are you going?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well if sensei is busy with Naruto, someone has to continue his research." the man said as he leapt through the window.

The Hokage began to rub the bridge of his nose. "_What have I agreed too?"_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Hospital)

Jiraiya walked through the doors of the hospital, with Naruto in his arms, and what he saw was pretty much chaos. Patients were everywhere in stretchers, beds, couches, or chairs. They all seemed resting and slowly healing from injuries they acquired.

The doctors and nurses were running around trying to make sure they stayed that way, and not break down on them. All of the medical staff looked tired and exhausted, and some looked like they would collapse at any moment. There were even ninja there helping out by bringing them supplies. Some were even running on the walls to get to their destination faster.

Walking up to one of the doctors, Jiraiya began to ask a question, "Excuse me but..."

"I'm sorry I can't help you right now I..." the doctor interrupted as he turned around to face Jiraiya and noticed who he was talking to. "Ji-Ji-Jiraiya-sama, gomen I was just bandaging up this man I didn't mean to speak out." the doctor then bowed to the sannin.

"That's alright. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I might find Kenkoo Daichi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course, Kenkoo-senpai is on the 3rd floor of the hospital in the staff room resting." the doctor answered.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said and began to make his way to the stairs.

Jiraiya made it to the 3rd floor and noticed that there were fewer patients. Most likely it was because it would take a lot of energy to bring so many up the stairs and elevators.

Finding a map on the wall in the hallway he looked for the location of the staff room and proceeded. He entered the room and found a young man there sleeping on one of the chairs, sprawled out, and glasses just hanging on to his face. He shook the man to wake him up. "Excuse me, but are you Kenkoo-sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

The man slowly woke up, with a big yawn while stretching his limbs, and then started scratching his head. Sitting upright now, the man looked at Jiraiya and then at the bundle in his arms, with his half focused sleepy eyes. "Let me guess, another S-rank secret?" the man said with a droopy voice.

Jiraiya started patting him on the back, causing him to jerk forward slightly because of the force. "Hey, hey, it's not that bad. It's just an order from the Hokage that if you break could be considered treason." Jiraiya jest, as if it were no big deal.

Daichi sweat dropped at the statement, but sighed and gave up. "Hai, hai. Follow me to a room Jiraiya-sama." Daichi said in a downcast voice.

All three of them walked out of the room down the halls until they entered an empty room. As Jiraiya was laying Naruto on the bed, Daichi produced a sound barrier to keep anything that goes on a secret.

"So what does the Hokage want me to do?" the doctor asked.

"He wants you to give Naruto every available test to make sure there are no differences between him and a normal child, except for the fact that he has a demon sealed inside him." the sannin replied as if it was common knowledge.

Stepping back Jiraiya allowed Daichi to check the child. He checked Naruto's heart beat, reflexes, skin for moles and such, nose, mouth, pretty much everything in a normal checkup. While he was doing this, Jiraiya started to talk in a low voice. "Thank you Kenkoo-san. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here with us right now."

"I just wish I could have saved his mother though." Daichi said in a sombre tone as he checked Naruto's ears.

"That wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do at the time. All you can do now is help her child, and I'm sure she would be more than happy if you did." Jiraiya retorted.

Daichi turned his head to face Jiraiya, with a small smile. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama, I'll be sure to do that. Oh and please call me Daichi." the doctor said.

"So is there anything different about him?" Jiraiya asked.

"So far nothing, besides the fact that he is strong enough to already support his head, but that happens sometimes to others too. I'm gonna use a jutsu to see what's going on inside his body, but it won't be that accurate, just a rough idea." Daichi stated. A moment later Jiraiya nodded and Daichi went through the hand-seals.

"Well his bones are a little denser than most but still normal... His organs are fine and working properly... His blood is running smoothly thr-" That's when Daichi closed his eyes to concentrate a little more.

"What!? What is it!?" Jiraiya desperately asked.

"I don't know... there is something in his blood...It's organic and doesn't seem to be harming him... I'll have to take a blood sample to find out what it is." the doctor said, as he went to a drawer to take out a needle. "Could you hold him down a little while I draw out some blood?"

Jiraiya nodded and put his hands on Naruto with little force to keep him from wiggling around. Daichi applied a small bit of alcohol on Naruto's arm, then took the needle and pierced it through the skin to draw out blood.

As soon as the needle was in the arm, Naruto began to cry loudly. Daichi was almost done filling the needle. Then all of a sudden a surge of chakra came out from Naruto knocking Daichi and Jiraiya to the walls. Slowly their bodies slid to the ground away from the indent they made in the wall.

Jiraiya was the first to recover and rushed over to, the slightly less crying now, Naruto. "What the hell is this!? Daichi, get over here now!" the sannin shouted.

Daichi shook his head to reset his thoughts. He looked at his right hand a noticed the needle filled with blood. Thankfully it did not get destroyed in the blast. He then got up and placed the needle on the counter close to the wall he was at, and rushed over to Naruto.

"What are those?" Jiraiya questioned, as he pointed to Naruto's face. "Are those whiskers?"

Bending down slightly Daichi looked closely to Naruto's face and ran a hand over the "whiskers". "They look like skin pigmentation." the doctor said.

"Huh?" came the smart reply of Jiraiya.

"Birthmarks." Daichi stated, and then looked back up at Jiraiya. "All though we both know that they aren't normal birthmarks. I'll have to do some test to get them checked out."

"Alright, I'll go send a messenger to the Hokage, he's gonna wanna hear about this." the sannin said.

Daichi then lifted the child and began to make his way to the door when he stopped and picked up the needle with the blood in it. "I'll also get this checked out in the lab." Daichi said as he shook the needle in Jiraiya's view.

He then looked at where the needle used to be a little while ago in Naruto's arm. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Jiraiya-sama, I think you should come and see this." Daichi shakily said.

Jiraiya walked with low enthusiasm towards Daichi, not liking the way he just spoke. He then looked at where the doctor was pointing. "What? What's wrong?" Jiraiya questioned.

"The spot I drew blood from... his skin looks as if I never stuck a needle in him." the doctor said.

"You mean he healed himself?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe, or maybe what's inside him did." the doctor replied. "I think it would be best if I continued with the tests." Daichi then left the room to finish his analysis of Naruto.

Jiraiya was left in the room to his thoughts, "_well that proves the eight point seal and the 4 point seal are doing their jobs. Although what Daichi said about something being in his blood worries me. Let's just hope that it has something to do with the other seal."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hyuuga Hiashi's Office)

Taking his ink brush and dipping it into the cold black ink, Hiashi made quick and defined strokes much like he does for everything else. The scroll in front of him was finally finished and signed, with the clan's seal and his signature. He then unhooked the piece of strings attached to his shoulders, that held up his kimono's sleeves to the elbow, so as not to get ink on them when he wrote.

Reaching into his sleeve he took out a key that he got from his bedroom a while ago, from a hidden pocket within. He then got up from his desk and moved the chair he was sitting on to the side. Bending down, he began to remove the planks that were once under his feet to reveal a small safe, with seals on it.

The seals were a main branch family secret for only those with high positions in the clan. Their purpose is to block the ability of the Byakugan, from seeing the safe. Hiashi used the key on the safe to open it. Inside were many scrolls and papers, probably secrets to the clan and its finances. Standing back up, he went to his desk, rolled up the scroll that he just wrote on, and placed the important scroll into the little vault. Hiashi then proceeded to cover the safe up again.

When he placed the last of the planks back into the floor, a knock came from the door. "Hiashi-sama, the elders are ready to see you." a man said through the door.

"I'll be right there Hizashi." Hiashi said, as he put the chair back in front of his desk.

He then walked out of the room, and followed his brother out of the house to the southern part of the compound, where there was an octagon shaped building with two smaller buildings attached to it. The two guards who were at the door notice the identical men and stepped aside and bowed, allowing them access into the building. Hizashi stepped forward and pulled the door open with one hand, while the rest of his body took a deep bow. Hiashi stepped through the doors and into the council's building.

Hizashi closed the door to the building and as soon as he did he was able to drop the mask that he had put on his face. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. The two branch members who were there to guard the building rushed over to him, to help him up. When they bent down to help him up they noticed he was crying without holding back. One of the two men put Hizashi's arm over his shoulder and got up to help support him.

"Hizashi-sama, you need to go back to your house and rest. It is unsightly for someone of your status to be weeping outside. We do not want one of the main branch members to punish you for such a thing. Please allow us to help you back home." said the man who was watching Hizashi being supported.

No response came from the broken down man, so the two guards took it as a yes. One of the guards helped Hizashi back to his house while the other stayed and covered for them. "_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you Natsuki." _Hizashi mentally berated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Streets of Konoha back in time to the morning.)

In a village that had just lost many of its residents, many people where mourning and crying in their own little way. When you looked out into the public you could not see one happy face, except maybe one. This one person was actually happy in the depressed village.

The reason for her smile and mood, was because everyone was too busy being sad to notice her, and send those painful looks of detest. If you looked carefully you could have sworn that there was a skip in her step. The only reason why she was unaffected by what happened to the village is because she had no one in the village she cared about die to mourn for. For her there was no in between, it was either she cared about you or not. If she didn't care about you she wouldn't even bat an eyelash if you died in front of her, even if she was the one running the blade through you.

Many stores were closed down because the owners wished to mourn, and the stores that were open did it as their duty to supply nourishment and supplies to the tired shinobi. Therefore it was no surprise that the stores that were opened were packed with people. The girl made her way through the streets, she had some time to kill before her appointed meeting she had with the new Hokage this afternoon.

She continued to walk until she saw a clothing store that was somewhat busy with people trying to get replacements for their damaged clothing. Walking into the store, she noticed that there weren't many things left. It looked like about half of the store was emptied out, mostly the shirts, and pants were gone. She started to look through the store for something in her size.

She found a tanned coloured trench coat that had many pockets for her favourite weapons and space for her own alterations. Later on she found a really tight shirt that was the same colour as her clear skin. It was the only shirt left that was her size but she thought it was too plain, so she got a fishnet mesh to go over it with matching shorts. The store seemed to have sold out of pants and shorts, so she grabbed an orange skirt that she saw on the racks.

She thought it was too long but she could change that herself. Finally she picked up some kunai holsters, and pouches. Not even going into the change-room to check if the cloths fit, she ran up to the cashier who didn't even notice the young teen he was helping.

The girl took out a wad of ryo, paid for the clothing, and ran out as fast as she could. For once the money that the third Hokage gave her every week actually came in use for once; the stores usually didn't even allow her to enter so she would have no use for the money she got.

Running with all her might she finally arrived at her apartment that the Sandaime gave her. Once she got in she began to make the alterations to her wardrobe. She made the skirt shorter and a little tighter so that it wouldn't get in the way or get caught in anything. She then started to add some things to her trench coat, using material from the worn-out cloths she was wearing at the moment.

The trench coat though was too long and was dragging on the floor slightly, so she stitched it so that it rolled inside and was out of sight. That way when she grew taller she just had to cut the strings and it would go back to its original length.

When all her tweaks were finished, she put on all her new cloths and looked in the mirror. She smiled when she saw herself in the mirror, and lowered her head to see that she was actually wearing the cloths in real life.

For once she wasn't wearing something dirty, cut, holey, or used. She looked at herself in the mirror again and her smile lessened a little when she looked around her neck. She noticed the seal on her neck, and started fidgeting with her trench coat to try and cover it up. She started to frown thinking that people will only look at that and not her.

"_Maybe if I have something else close by to distract them it would help."_ She thought. Looking around her room she couldn't find anything that she could use, until she remembered something she had in her dresser. She walked over to the dresser and pulled on the bottom drawer and found a small fang that looked like it was fused together with a tiny jar the size of a thimble.

Taking out a piece of steel wire that she had she tide it around the loop of the little jar, and made a loop of wire big enough to go over her head. "_That ought to do it."_ the girl thought with the smile coming back to full power.

She made her way out of her apartment and back to the streets. There were a little more shops open and people moving about, but otherwise it was pretty much the same as the morning.

She saw a tea shop to her left and a woman who was sitting just outside it, eating the last red dango on a skewer she bought. The girl watched as the dango went in the woman's mouth and down her throat, as if in slow motion. Her stomach growled and she caught herself about to drool. She noticed that there was a long line into the shop but that just meant she wouldn't be noticed easily. She closed her trench coat to be as plain as possible, to not draw attention. After 15 min. she was at the front.

"Next!" said the man at the counter.

"Uh, can I have 4 an-dango, 4 mitarashi, 3 bocchan dango, and um..." she ordered, as she put one finger on her lips taking a thinking position. "1 chichi dango please."

"Coming right up, pay for the food at the cash." the cook said as he pointed to the other end of the counter where a girl was managing the machine.

7 min. later

She paid for her food and bolted before she was found out. She started to walk aimlessly around town while eating her sweet dango. After a while she came across the shinobi academy that was about a 40 minute walk from the Hokage tower. It was empty since most of the teachers were busy with supporting the village at the moment and called for a day off for school.

Walking in the abandoned fields, she stopped suddenly when she heard crying. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed the sound until she reached a boy crying, while clutching to the ropes of a swing he was sitting on. She recognized the boy from yesterday and remembered what he was screaming about before he got whacked on the head. Silently, she stepped lightly towards the boy without him noticing until she patted him on the back.

"Ahhh!" pmph! The pat was only hard enough to cause him to jerk forwards slightly, but because of the surprise of not knowing it was coming, he jumped off and fell face first into the ground do to his legs being tangled in the swing.

"Ahahaha... that was hilarious. An instant classic." the girl said as she grabbed her side with her one free hand because her ribs started to hurt from the laughter.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you!? Can't you see I want to be alone right now!?" the boy shouted as he untangled himself and sat on the floor. The boy then smelled the food that the girl was carrying and looked at it. He looked like he was about to salivate until he caught himself and shook his head. He then locked eyes with the girl.

"Well for someone who wanted to face an unstoppable monster to help his parents, you aren't that strong are you?" The girl mockingly said.

"Sh-shut up! That's none of your business." the boy barked, he then began to unconsciously rub his stomach.

"Here." the girl said as she offered some of her dango.

"I don't want you're pity." the boy said.

"It isn't pity. It's sympathy. So take it." she said as she waved the stick, with the sweets on it, in front of his face.

"How could you possible understand me?" the boy asked.

"Because I know how it is to not have parents anymore, you insensitive jerk. Now take the stick before I cram it down your throat!" she threatened.

The boy's stomach growled once more and he reached up and grabbed the stick. "Arigato." he said in a sombre tone.

"No problem. Just remember to feed yourself, Okay uh...um...oh don't tell me I know this." she said.

"Iruka, Umino Iruka." he said.

"Hey I said don't tell me. I wanted to figure it out myself." she retorted.

Iruka gave a small muffled laugh. "You're Anko right?" he asked.

She nodded and sat down next to him, looking up into the clear blue sky, while she ate dango. "So how did you know my parents died in the battle?" Iruka quizzed.

"Well you sitting on a swing all alone instead of in their arms sort of answered it for me." she answered.

The boy looked sad at the mention of his parents' embrace. "So how did your parents die?" Iruka questioned.

"That's something I don't really want to talk about." she said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Iruka apologized.

"It's alright, as long as you don't ask again." Anko stated.

"So how did you deal with it?" Iruka inquired.

"Well when they died, I was desperate for some sort of support and I latched on to the first thing that came and seemed to help. Trust me you do not want to go down that path, it only leads to pain. You have to learn to stand on your own two god damn feet and support yourself. Sure it's okay to have friends and people to support you, just don't make accomplishing their needs your purpose in life." she said, as she reached up and grasped her necklace.

"Humans can be very awful creators and if you do everything you can for them, they will just throw you away like a used tissue. If you are gonna have someone who supports you, make sure you both need each other, or it's not worth it."

She then got up. "Where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage. I'll see you around Iruka." she said as she ran towards the Hokage tower.

"Thank you...for everything!" Iruka yelled to her retreating form. She just waved at him as she ran to show her acknowledgement.

10 minutes later.

Walking, Anko could see the tower's entrance in plain view. She was still pretty far when she noticed three people leaving the building. She recognized them as the three in the shelter where she met that other kid. They didn't see her because as soon as they left the building they turned to a direction with their backs facing her and leapt off. Quickly ignoring the almost reunion, she arrived at the doors to the tower and walked inside.

She walked up a couple of stairs and then down a hallway to another set of stairs that led outside. Those stairs stuck to the outside of the building and went up to a circular hallway on the top floor, which contained the Hokage's office.

There were two guards at the front of the door to enter the office. She walked up calmly and spoke, "I'm here for my meeting with the Hokage." said Anko.

The man to her left took out a clip board. "And what might you're name be?" he questioned.

"Mitarashi Anko." she stated.

The guard then looked through the list for her name and stopped after he flipped the 3rd page. "Ah, yes. The Hokage isn't busy right now so you should be able to see him. Please proceed." The two guards then stepped out of the way and allowed Anko to knock the door.

A "Come in." could be heard from behind the door.

Complying with the voice, she opened the door and walked inside. What she saw was the Hokage lying back in his chair rubbing his nose, his eyes shut, and his desk filled with sheets, lifting up slightly from the breeze of the open window.

The Hokage opened up his eyes when Anko came to the desk. "Ah, Anko. It's good to see you."

"Alright jijii, call off the formalities. Why did you summon me today of all days? I thought you would have more important things to do." Anko rudely stated.

Sarutobi began to laugh, which irritated Anko slightly. "Well your cloths might have changed but your personality hasn't."

"Just spill it already. Is it another test, because you'll find out the same thing you find out every time, I just don't know." Anko emphasized.

"No, no. It's not that. The council has given you an adequate amount of test to make sure you know nothing of Orochimaru's whereabouts. Especially after a Yamanaka swore to it." The Hokage said.

Anko shivered at the mentioning of the Yamanaka. Something just rubbed her the wrong way about people being able to go into your head, and see your memories.

"So then what is this about?" she curiously questioned.

"Well remember how you told me, you wished to not be seen as a threat to the people in this village?" Sarutobi posed.

Anko nodded her head vigorously, with hope in her eyes.

The Hokage got up with his hands behind his back and walked towards Anko, on the other side of the desk. "The council has no incriminating evidence to suggest you are still in league with my ex-pupil, and no other crimes have been charged against you. Therefore I'd like to give you an invitation to join Konohagakura no Sato as a citizen of the village." the Hokage said, as he looked at Anko's eyes that looked like they were ready to flood.

He then brought out his right hand. "Also I'd like to enlist you into our ninja ranks." He said as he presented her with a Konoha headband.

"B-but don't I have to join the academy?" Anko questioned.

"Not necessarily, we have measured your abilities thoroughly. Which is why..." he stated as he brought out his left hand behind his back to show a chuunin vest, with a big smile on his face. "I wish to promote you to the rank of chuunin. All you need to do is accept, and come here tomorrow to sign the final papers."

Anko lunged forward, and hugged the Hokage while sobbing on his robes. "Thank you... Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Sarutobi smiled warmly down to the girl weeping on him. He then heard a light step from outside his window and directed his vision there. It was Jiraiya.

As soon as the sannin noticed he had the Hokage's attention, he began to sign a message to him. "Get/To/Hospital/Now!" the Sandaime nodded to show that he received the message and Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage dislodged the hug and bent down slightly and placed the headband around Anko's head. "Now the rest is up to you Anko. This is just to help you out a little. I know you will do us proud." Sarutobi said.

Anko grabbed the vest from the Hokage's arms and held it close to her person. She nodded to his words, and then bowed. "If you mention me crying to anyone, I swear I will make sure you permanently aren't able to enjoy those dirty books you read." Anko threatened.

Sarutobi mentally gulped. "Of course, of course. I'll make it an S-rank secret." the Hokage said.

Anko eyed him for a minute, and then proceed to leave the room.

Sarutobi watched as she left the office and close the door. He then let out a sigh. "_Please let there not be any trouble at the hospital." _the Hokage wished, but knew that it wouldn't come true. "_And I have to make sure Jiraiya doesn't blab about Anko crying."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Hospital)

Jiraiya was sitting in a chair, cradling baby Naruto. He looked at Naruto's whiskers for what must have been the thousandth time hoping they would go away. "_What the hell did you do to this kid Minato?"_ Jiraiya questioned.

The door just burst open. "What happened!?" the Hokage yelled as he rushed into the room.

Jiraiya put one finger over his lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh." he hushed, and then removed his finger from his mouth. "The baby is sleeping."

"What happened!?" Sarutobi repeated in a whisper.

"Take a look at his face and find out." Jiraiya suggested

The Sandaime walked over to the child and bent down slightly to look at his face. To say the Hokage was surprised was an understatement. "A-a-are t-th-those whiskers?" Sarutobi stuttered out.

"No, they're birthmarks, but they sure as hell look like them." Jiraiya stated.

"Is this because of the seal?" the Hokage questioned.

"Yes, I believe it is." the sannin said.

"Does this mean the Kyubi is taking over?"

"Like I said before, they are birthmarks. If they were actual whiskers then I believe we should be concerned. I believe it's just a side effect of using the Kyubi's power." the sennin indicated.

"He used the Kyubi's power?" Sarutobi questioned struggling not to shout.

"Well it's not like he used all of it, otherwise you would have known already. He just used a small portion of it when Daichi stuck him with a needle. I think because it was his first experience of pain that it thought its life was in danger and triggered the chakra, like a defence mechanism." Jiraiya insinuated. "Or maybe the raw emotion from Naruto caused the fox to think it was in danger and save itself. Either way, we know the power is controlled by Naruto's emotions."

"So then it isn't a threat." the Sandaime said as he sighed in relief.

"Not unless you try to kill him that is." Jiraiya pointed out.

A man walked through the opened door, while looking down at his papers, and closed it. He then looked up. "Ah Hokage-sama, you arrived."

"Where were you Kenkoo-san?" the Hokage asked

"I was looking at the blood sample I got from Naruto. It's amazing really." Daichi said.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked, hoping to figure out his own questions.

"Well remember how Naruto healed himself from the needle? I don't know if it was because of the unique chakra he used, but I think what I found in his blood could be the reason, or at least part of it." Daichi said, with excitement in his voice.

"I've never seen anything like it before. His blood was multiplying as if it was trying to stay alive. I also found a strange enzyme in his body but I don't know what it does. Its structure is different from regular enzymes. What was even weirder was that the strange chakra I felt began to drain very quickly all of a sudden and the blood stopped multiplying. Then I sensed regular chakra multiplying the cells, but I couldn't find the source. You'll need a Hyuuga to examine him if you want to find out more to his healing ability."

"So he has a healing ability because of the Kyubi?" the Hokage asked in surprise.

"Well that's what I'm not sure of. I think it was the Kyubi in the beginning but once its influence was gone it was still happening. I think Naruto was doing it himself... Think of it like a kekkai genkai of sorts. That is if the enzymes I mention before are the cause of it. Like I said before, you have to get a Hyuuga with strong eyes to see what's going on with his blood." Daichi stated.

The Hokage then looked at Jiraiya. "Fine I'll ask her, but you know she's gonna want to know why." Jiraiya stated.

The Hokage nodded. "It's alright; she has a right to know. I've already told you're other pupil anyways."

"How'd he take it?" Jiraiya asked.

"He asked if he could take care of him. I'm thinking of letting him too once I have the meeting with the council. You know that if I let him do it, that he wouldn't be able to go outside anymore, right?" the Hokage said.

"So does that mean I have to do more work?" Jiraiya quizzed, and the Hokage nodded his head. "Fine. I guess I could do it. I'll be out of the village more but I know I couldn't raise the kid."

The Sandaime then looked at Daichi. "Kenkoo-san, I'd like you to check Naruto's DNA to make sure if it's just something special about him or a hereditary bloodlimit." the Hokage ordered, he then looked at both the men in the room.

"Everything about Naruto's blood and DNA are to remain a secret. All documents are to be placed in a separate folder and not mixed with Naruto's medical folder. Only I and you two may know about this and whoever I deem fit can. This is mostly to keep secret from the council for Naruto's safety."

Daichi nodded, but Jiraiya was looking at the floor with a worried look. "What about when I show him to her? You know she is gonna want to know about this, and what about what she tells me when she checks him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tell her what she wants to know and that it's meant to be kept secret. The less she knows though the better." the Hokage said. Jiraiya nodded, made his way to a window, and leapt through it.

"Hokage-sama, I'd just like to mention that the fact that he has these enzymes in him means that the ability to make them is within his DNA. If what I believe they do is proven by the Hyuuga, then yes he has a bloodlimit. Rather I'd like to study the enzymes themselves, and find out what properties they have medically to Naruto's body." Daichi said.

"Please do." Sarutobi said as his expression changed to that of regret. "I'm sorry Kenkoo-san for putting all this on your shoulders."

"If anything Hokage-sama, I should be thanking you." Daichi said and the Hokage looked at him in surprise. "It allows me to help him in some way important rather than just saying sorry for not being able to save your mom. Oh and I've already said this to Jiraiya-sama but could you please call me Daichi?"

"Ken...Daichi-san, thank you but it wasn't your fault for her death." Sarutobi said.

"That may be but it won't help me sleep at night just knowing that. If it would be alright with you I'd like to request being Naruto's personal doctor?" Daichi requested.

"Of course. I would be most grateful if you would Daichi-san." the Hokage said.

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Daichi thanked with a smile on his face as he bowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hyuuga elders' council room)

"So then we all coincide. This monster must not be left alive. We cannot risk this abomination to take revenge on us and possibly wipe out our powerful blood." said the eldest of the council members.

Around the room people's heads began to nod to confirm the man's statement.

A man, who was on the other side of the room of the elder, spoke for the first time during the meeting. "What happens if we aren't able to achieve such a desire? What if our request isn't met?" the man quizzed.

"What are you talking about Hiashi-sama? Surely no one would want such a demon to live in the same place as them. What makes you believe otherwise?" an old man asked.

"The Hokage. The way he carried the monster after it became a demon, how he kept him close and guarded at all times, suggest that he does not wish to get rid of the beast." Hiashi stated, he then looked around the room. "I believe the Hokage will not allow us to simply get rid of it. Also according to law this is a military matter, therefore he has the final say as the Hokage on what should be done."

"Then what do you suggest Hiashi-sama." a younger member asked.

"We act like ninja." Hiashi said, he then laid back, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"We gather information on the demon. If it is a threat, the Hokage will have to exterminate such a thing and will not give punishment if we were to slay it. If we slay it, and it doesn't openly show any signs of ill doing, we would surely receive repercussions. Therefore if we cannot kill, we must find another way to protect ourselves from it. I suggest we manipulate it. We put so much control over it that it would never think to attack us. The young are easily manipulated and would be best if we were somehow able to adopt it."

"Adopt it! You suggest we bring such a monster into our homes!? Are you trying to lead your clan to its death Hiashi-sama!?" one of the elders exclaimed.

"You saw the power of Kyubi first hand. It won't matter if it's right next to you, next door, on the other side of the village, or the other side of the world. It will attack and kill. Unless one of you knows how to kill such a beast or seal it and sacrifice your life like the Yondaime, I'd like to know how you will survive." Hiashi remarked calmly. "Also if we keep it close to us it will be easier to keep an eye on him and if it were to do one criminal thing we could strike at the first chance."

"What if we fail in the upbringing of the demon, and it doesn't show any outward signs of threat?"

"Then we put him into the ninja academy." Hiashi said, his voice unwavering.

Many of the elders had surprise expression at the statement or were conversing with the people next to them in whisper. "What nonsense is this you speak!? Have you gone mad Hiashi-sama!?" the same man as last time yelled.

"Moetatsu. Quiet down. Hiashi-sama has given ground to all his other statements and I'm sure he has an explanation to this one no matter how outlandish it may seem." the eldest man said.

"Thank you Genrou-sama. Yes there is reasoning to my madness as you put it Moetatsu-san." Hiashi said as he stared at the man who had shouted at him and sent a cold chill down his spine.

"If we have no evidence of the demon's wrong doings, or are unable to mold him the way we want, then we must find an accident to take care of our problem. Some way that cannot be traced to us. If this accident happens within the village it will easily be found out. However, if the demon were to become a ninja then when it goes out of the village for missions, we can use our contacts to set a hit on him. This effectively covers our tracks to the source of the so called accident."

More mumbling and whispers began until Genrou rose up from his chair and put his arms out to gather everyone's attention. "Does everyone agree with Hiashi-sama's suggestion?" Genrou posed. The head around the room once again nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled, we shall proceed with Hiashi-sama's plan and watch the demon." Genrou said and then looked over to Hiashi. "What do you think we should submit to the Hokage on our opinion of what should be done with the monster?"

"Nothing." Hiashi said.

"Nothing?" A man questioned.

Hiashi nodded and continued, "The Hokage isn't ignorant to the fact that we are a proud people and that we will make sure that we are not wiped out. Therefore we wait. Depending on what he wants to do with the child we will have to act accordingly."

"And you believe he will want to give the demon a chance to live like a citizen?" Genrou asked.

Hiashi nodded. "There is also the possibility of him suggesting we raise it to be a weapon to protect our country but it is highly doubtful." Hiashi said.

"I do not want to take the chance of it slipping up though. If he is to suggest such a thing, then we can ask to adopt it. If he doesn't and wishes it be a citizen then we ask that it be killed and hope we get enough sway, but that is highly doubtful. Adopting the demon is a village matter so the Hokage doesn't have ultimate power in that department. We can use our influence in the council or if that is not possible we could find other methods of attaining him."

"You have thought thoroughly on this matter, haven't you Hiashi-sama?" Genrou inquired.

"When it comes to the safety of my clan I must think of every possibility to ascertain the most effective outcome." Hiashi said.

Genrou nodded. "If anyone else has anything left to say, please speak now?" the elder asked, a moment later after noticing no one speaking he proceeded. "Then the meeting has concluded. The 7 of you may go to the council meeting now."

Everyone in the room bowed to Genrou and Hiashi and began to make their way out of the building. Hiashi was almost at the door when Genrou started to walk beside him. "I'm glad you were able to keep a level head Hiashi-sama." Genrou said.

"A Hyuuga's will should not be swayed by something so fickle as emotion." Hiashi said to the man. "You're the one who taught me that."

"I'm glad you take my teachings to heart. Tell me, does your brother remember the same lesson? I heard his wife perished in the battle." Genrou asked.

"He has expressed nothing, nor said anything to make me think otherwise. He is a strong Hyuuga." Hiashi stated.

"Good, good. I expect many great things from you Hiashi-sama. Please continue to make us proud." Genrou said.

"I shall do my best to not tarnish your previous title." Hiashi said calmly.

Genrou nodded and broke off from Hiashi to head in his own direction. Hiashi continued through the compound until he found one of the branch members that worked at his house. He walked up to her and when she noticed he was approaching she bowed in his direction, to show she recognized his presence. "How may I help you Hiashi-sama?" She asked.

"Please tell my wife that I am going to the council meeting now, and do not know how long it will take, but I should be back for the funeral." Hiashi ordered with a level tone.

"Hai Hiashi-sama." the woman said as she bowed again and Hiashi began to make his way out of the compound. When the woman saw Hiashi go she began to take her leave in search of lady Hitomi.

10 minutes later.

The woman walked from room to room, looking for her leader's mistress but still had not found her. Now in the north wing, she was hearing talking coming from one of the rooms. She started to think that maybe it was lady Hitomi, but who could she be talking to.

Quietly and lightly, she walked towards the room that held the conversation. She knocked on the door, while pressing her ear to it, hoping to hear if there was someone else inside trying to get away. She didn't use the ability of her eyes because it was prohibited for branch members to use their eyes in a main branch house.

She never got to hear if someone else was inside because as soon as she knocked the door, it came swinging open. No longer having the support of the door to hold her body up, she fell forward to the ground. She then sat on the ground and began to rub her now aching head, with her eyes closed, and her teeth clenched shut.

"May I help you with something Kimyou-san?" a woman's voice asked.

Kimyou stopped rubbing her head through her dark brown hair and opened her eyes to see Hitomi in front of her. "uh... eheheh. Hiashi-sama sent me over to give you a message Hitomi-sama." she nervously laughed as she scratched her left temple with a finger.

After a moment of just awkward staring, Hitomi decided to break the ice. "And what is it that he wished to tell me?" she asked in a warm voice to help ease the woman's nervousness.

"Ah!" She said as she wakked her forehead for almost forgetting. "He told me to tell you that he is at the village council meeting and that he is expecting to be back before the funeral so as to get prepared."

"Thank you Kimyou-san. You may go now." Hitomi said as she helped the woman get up and adjusted Kimyou's long braided hair to go behind her, instead of over her shoulder.

Now that the woman was up, Hitomi began to close the door until the woman spoke, "Um... Lady Hitomi. Who were you speaking too before I knocked the door."

Hitomi was caught by surprise but quickly thought up an excuse. Putting one hand on her large belly she said, "I was speaking with my unborn child. They say it's good to talk to it while it's still growing, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Oh. Sorry for asking such a personal question Hitomi-sama." Kimyou apologized while doing a deep bow.

"Do not trouble yourself, its fine. Now please, I'd like to get some rest before the funeral today." Hitomi said.

"Ah! Hai. Please have a pleasant rest Lady Hitomi." Kimyou apologized again with a bow and walked down the hallway to give Hitomi space. Although she didn't believe what Hitomi told her and decided that she would have to tell Hiashi-sama about it.

Hitomi closed the door, leaned her back to it, closed her eyes, and sighed in relief. "You can come out now." She said.

"That was close." Jiraiya said as he faded into view with Naruto in his arms.

"Sensei, why did you bring him here? If he is who you say he is, then this is the last place he should be. Practically everyone in this compound wants him dead." Hitomi criticized.

"Do you believe what they think too? That he is a monster that should be killed?" Jiraiya asked.

"If it was anyone else who sealed that demon away, I would say yes. However I know Minato and how he loved everyone in this village like family. He wouldn't condemn anyone even if it were to save the rest of the village. He would make sure that it would still be one of his precious citizens. So no, I do not share the same sentiments as my clan." Hitomi said, as she looked at the boy. "Especially if it's his son."

"What!? How'd you know!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in pure surprise.

Hitomi giggled lightly. "Sensei, do you really expect me to believe that a baby with hair as blond as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky did not belong to Minato and that Kushina and her baby just happened to both perish during the battle?" Hitomi said as if she was talking to a toddler.

"Well I guess it helps that you knew Kushina and Minato were having a baby but still." Jiraiya said and gave a shrug. "Just remember it's supposed to be an S-rank secret. Also what I'm about to ask you is within the same category and should not be spoken to anyone but the Hokage." Jiraiya said with a serious face.

"Of course." Hitomi said with a nod to show that she understands the situation.

"A couple of hours ago I took Naruto to the hospital to get examined. We found something strange in his blood. The doctor who looked at him said that he had a strange thing in his blood. I think he called it an enzyme. He believes that it might be the cause of Naruto's healing ability. We don't have the technology to make sure. That's why I need you to use you're Byakugan on Naruto and look at how his blood works. Can you do it?" Jiraiya requested.

Hitomi nodded her head. "Can I hold him?" she asked as she put out her arms.

Jiraiya handed her the baby, and Naruto immediately began to swat the hair that was framing her face. Hitomi was laughing at the antics of the child. "He may look like Minato but he definitely has Kushina's spirit." Hitomi said as Naruto did one big whack to the tied up hair right at Hitomi's face, tickling her nose. "Achooo! Yes he definitely has her spirit." Naruto began to laugh from the sneeze he caused to Hitomi.

Hitomi then held Naruto with one hand and used the other to brush the small patch of hair he had. Almost immediately Naruto began to calm down and fall asleep.

"How did you do that?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "No matter what I tried I couldn't figure out a way to calm him until he decided to sleep himself."

"It just takes a woman's touch." Hitomi said in a voice that had a hint of superiority. "That and Kushina loved having her hair played with. She would always calm down when someone brushed her hair, so I figured why shouldn't it be the same for her son."

"I'll have to remember that." Jiraiya noted.

Without even using a hand-seal or a command, the side of her eyes began to bulge indicating the experienced use of the kekkai genkai. Hitomi searched through the child, looking into his blood. Surprise was expressed on her face for a moment when she noticed the enzyme but she said nothing.

After a couple of minutes she noticed red chakra traveling towards his chakra coils. She was about to say something until she saw the chakra be intercepted by one of the enzymes. The enzyme glowed slightly, bulged, convulse and then return to its original size while expelling blue chakra into his chakra system. Although she noticed the red chakra in other places too, but some weren't intercepted and she watched as they conflicted with the child's system, until it converted into his own.

Still watching she noticed that there was a small cluster of the enzymes at one point in Naruto's left arm. She watched as what she guessed used to be damage to the arm. The cluster of enzymes were glowing blue and expelling chakra to the platelets, muscle and other tissue in the area. The chakra was multiplying the cells at a faster rate than it should be. It wasn't a large difference but if it was powered by chakra then the rate could be increased with a little effort.

Hitomi lifted her head to Jiraiya. "Did something happen to his left arm?" She asked as she pointed to the spot that once had a needle in it.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes. The doctor, I took him to see, stuck a needle there to draw out blood. When the needle was stuck in, Naruto began to cry and then after a while a small burst of the Kyubi's chakra blasted us hard enough to knock us to the wall. That's when Naruto got those birth marks." He said as he pointed to the whiskers. "We also noticed that the spot the doctor stuck the needle in healed. We have a theory that the Kyubi's chakra healed it."

"When the Kyubi's chakra gone, was Naruto still healing himself?" Hitomi quizzed.

"Well the doctor did say that when he was looking at Naruto's blood that he could still feel the Kyubi's taint and that the blood was multiplying." Jiraiya stated as he scratched his head with a finger. "But when the feeling of Kyubi's influence was gone, the blood was still multiplying. He believes it has something to do with the enzymes, but couldn't prove it. That's why I'm here."

"Well I think he's right." Hitomi said. "Although I think the Kyubi's version is stronger but Naruto is still healing himself. When I look at the enzymes that are around damaged cells, I see them giving chakra to the cells around them to increase the speed of Naruto's healing."

"So then Kyubi gave him the ability to heal himself without his chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't think so. I've noticed red chakra trying to seep into his chakra coils. I think the Kyubi is trying to take control by doing so. However the amount it lets out isn't strong enough and sometimes it doesn't even make it to the coil." She stated.

"What do you mean by it doesn't make it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well the enzymes seem to intercept the small wisps of chakra before it reaches the coils and converts it into blue chakra." She said and then put a finger over where the needle was. "My guess is that the enzymes' power is to take the Kyubi's power and make it Naruto's. If the enzyme has this kind of function, then that might explain why Naruto can heal himself..."

"Because the healing power is Kyubi's power and it took it and made it Naruto's." Jiraiya interrupted getting quieter and quieter near the end as if he didn't believe himself. "What happened to the ones that didn't get intercepted?"

"They disrupted the flow of his chakra until it couldn't anymore and turned into his own chakra, causing his reserves to increase slightly." Hitomi said.

"It's just like I thought." Jiraiya whispered but was still caught by Hitomi.

"What? What are you not telling me sensei?" Hitomi asked curiously with a small annoyance for not being in the loop.

Jiraiya walked up and pulled the blanket that was covering Naruto's stomach and showed her the seal. "Naruto has 4 seals on him. The first seal is what binds the Kyubi to Naruto. The second one is to slowly absorb Kyubi's power. The third one is to separate Naruto's mind from the Kyubi. The fourth one is something I had never seen before. I believe it originally was to prevent the Kyubi's chakra from disrupting Naruto's chakra and disabling his chakra control. However the purpose Minato gave it was too broad and it caused a side effect." Jiraiya said.

"And the purpose is to make the Kyubi's power his own... So then Naruto will be able to copy all of Kyubi's powers." Hitomi said in fascination.

"Well whatever powers Kyubi exposes him too, yes." Jiraiya conveyed. "There is still something that trouble's me about the seal."

"What's the problem?" Hitomi questioned.

"It's the placement of it. I know that he would need to put it between the two other seals for it to work, but does it create some sort of bridge, or another side effect we don't know about yet?" Jiraiya muttered, he then sighed. "I guess I'll have to think of it more or wait and see any changes."

"Jiraiya there's something else you should know." Hitomi declared, Jiraiya looked at her with interest. "The enzymes don't just convert all of the red chakra into blue chakra. If it did Naruto's reserves wouldn't be able to take it and would just expel it off his body. The enzymes seem to seal the chakra within themselves and expel what can be absorb. They seem to act like seals, they contain the chakra and block out how much is actually inside from my Byakugan."

Jiraiya's eyes bulge. "Hitomi where are the enzymes and how many are there?" Jiraiya asked as if his soul left him giving it an exhaling kind of sound.

"They're in his blood...and the rest of his body, everywhere really." She said as Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "There aren't that many which is why some of the Kyubi's chakra can reach his coils, but they seem to be growing from every part of his body. Some of the enzymes reach their time limit and die but are always replaced by another and the chakra gets reabsorbed or all expel into his system. Also I don't think Naruto is consciously controlling them because as more and more of the damage area gets healed, the fewer enzymes are there to heal it."

"H-h-how much chakra gets expelled from one enzyme?" Jiraiya quizzed.

"Not much, maybe about 1/30 the chakra needed to complete a henge. I believe his body naturally produced these enzymes to complete the seals purpose though. If that's true then it is possible that they might evolve and become stronger."Hitomi said.

"Hitomi! Never, ever, speak of this to anyone! If they were to find out about this I know a couple of people that would feel threatened, and might actually do something about it." Jiraiya expressed.

"Of course, I would never jeopardise Kushina's child. You have my word sensei." Hitomi said as she handed Naruto back to Jiraiya.

"Thank you Hitomi for all your help. I'll make sure to buy you a box of cinnamon rolls." Jiraiya said as he opened up a window.

"Gerhrhrhrhrhr!" Went Hitomi's grumbling belly. "Double that please. I'm eating for two now." Hitomi said to Jiraiya.

"Sure thing." Jiraiya said and leapt through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A house in the Uchiha compound)

A five year old boy was looking at his brother, born a couple of months ago, sleeping in his cradle. He was still amazed at how small and fragile he looked. The baby started to shiver slightly, so he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up higher to cover his brother. The baby stopped shaking and the boy put on a satisfied smile.

He was about to reach down and touch the baby's hair until he was stopped by a voice. "Itachi, can you come down here and help me with something?" his mother called from the floor bellow. Complying, Itachi walked out of his brother's bedroom and down the stairs to the first floor.

He then walked to the kitchen where he heard his mother working. "Ah Itachi." His mother said as she was preparing dinner. "Could you take the garbage out please? I'm running out of room to put the waste. I'd ask your father but he's at a meeting right now."

"It's no trouble kaa-san, I can do it." Itachi said. He then walked up to the garbage can and took out the almost overflowing bag and tied it. Walking out of the house, he went to the area were everyone in his district of the compound goes to place their garbage.

He bent down to place the garbage softly on the ground so that it wouldn't rip open. While bent down he noticed something from the corner of his right eye. He turned his head to see it and was surprised to see a kunai flying towards his head.

Quickly he tried moving and raising his arms to his face to protect it but was moving too slowly. A couple of seconds before it hit though he could have sworn he was looking at it in slow motion. Raising his arm to catch the kunai, now moving slower, he caught it between his index and middle finger just a couple of centimetres before hitting his head.

Everything started to move back to normal and he was wondering what was going on. He looked in the direction of where the kunai came from, but found no one. He started moving his head to see if anyone was there. When he looked to his left though, he saw a man with a black trench coat and a hood over his head with some black hair sticking out looking at him, from 40 meters away. He couldn't see the man's face because the shadow caused by the hood concealed it.

Itachi began to run after the man, and when he did the man started to walk to his right, towards the side of a house, which would cut off Itachi's view of the man. The hooded man was now behind the house out of view, but Itachi was only a couple of seconds away. He rounded the corner, but when he looked on the other side, expecting to see the man, he saw nothing. It was as if the man had vanished into thin air.

Itachi now a little scared about not knowing where the man was decided to head back home as fast as he could. He didn't know who that man was but he knew that man was dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konoha Council room)

Many people were seated within a large rectangular room, mumbling to the people next to them. They were seated close to the length of the walls, leaving enough space behind them for a small path to walk. Three people however were at one of the widths of the room with one empty seat in the middle of them.

The people in the room were all grouped together. The largest of the parties were the 5 noble clans: the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Sarutobi, the Aburame, and Akamichi. Between them were lower clans that joined after the founding of Konoha, and the civilian group. There were many ANBU in the room acting as guards, and one with paper and a pencil to make a record of the meeting.

There was a wooden rail that was in front of the seats, allowing a clear open space in the middle of the room. There were three doors in the room. One door was the entrance into the cleared space in the middle of the room. The other two doors were on the other side of the room and allowed people to come in behind the rails and sit in the seats.

One of those doors had just cracked opened and everyone in the room quieted down and looked toward it. The Sandaime Hokage walked through the door towards the wall that only had 4 seats, which held his old teammates and his other adviser Danzo. Once he sat next to Koharu and Homura the meeting would begin.

"I know what you all wish to discuss first, but I'd prefer if we could talk about it last. I am having test done on the child right now and having someone looking at the seal so that we know all the facts before making a decision." the Hokage said as he took his seat.

"It would be ill advised to pass judgement on someone without an adequate amount of information." said an elderly man from the Aburame party. Many people began to nod, knowing that the Aburame are a clan who take justice seriously.

"The council will wait for the information you have promised. Till then let's proceed to other matters that need to be settled." Koharu said in a confident voice. A man at the front of the Uchiha party began to tighten his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Then I'd like to bring up the first issue." The Hokage said as he looked around the room. "There are many children now parent-less. We cannot have them running amuck in the streets. If they are not taken care of and nurtured, they will most likely resort to stealing or other petty crimes. If this continues they will either die or go into bigger crimes."

"That would lower our economy and be disastrous for the shops." said a pink haired woman from the civilian party.

"Also I don't think the police department needs anymore extra work." Shikaku said lazy.

Uchiha Fugaku glared at him for the comment and so did a couple of other Uchiha. A woman then smacked Shikaku on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Shikaku asked.

"Watch what you say. You must be respectable to your peers." Nara Yoshino scolded

"I was just saying that it's troublesome to have to do more work." Shikaku retorted.

"Well the way you said it sounded impolite." Yoshino contradicted.

"That's how I always sound like." Shikaku countered.

"Then watch how you say it." Yoshino concluded.

Shikaku was about to say something but decided to give up, crossed his arms on the rail in front of him, and place his head on it. "Troublesome woman." Shikaku mumbled.

"What was that?" Yoshino ordered.

"Nothing honey." Shikaku said as he put up his arms to cover his head in defence.

"I assure you Nara-san that the Uchiha are more than capable to handle anything that poses a threat." Fugaku said.

Sarutobi frowned at that comment slightly, hoping for no hidden promise in it. He got rid of that thought for now and asked, "Yes, all these statements are true. So you can see why this is a problem. I'd like to put forward the idea of building a large orphanage and hiring more staff. Is this acceptable?"

A unanimous "Hai." could be heard from all around the room.

"Speaking about buildings, I'd like to bring up something." a large built man said

"Please continue Imono-san." the Hokage said as he raised his hand in a gesture to proceed.

Imono Kouzai continued, "Well many of the older buildings have collapsed from the quakes caused by the Kyubi. There are entire districts down and many people do not have homes. I'd like for the village to hire ninja to help the carpenters build new houses for these people."

"I'm sorry but that is not a demand we can meet. We lost many ninja in the previous war not too long ago and with our numbers lowering even more after the Kyubi attack, we don't have the man power for that. We need every ninja available to defend our boarders and to go on missions so as not to show weakness to the other countries." the Sandaime said sadly. "However... we could higher carpenters from around Fire country and allied countries to help."

"That would significantly lower our funds." Homura stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"I am well aware of this, but what is worse? Not building the houses as soon as possible, leaving many weak points within the village, and causing many villagers who have lost their business to move to other countries, slowly lowering our economy." the Hokage said as he looked at Homura. "Or using our funds to build back the houses and restarting old businesses so that the village can sustain itself and make up the money we lost?"

"I see your point Hokage-sama." Homura relinquished.

"I'm sure the daimyo will be more than happy to fund us once he learns we defeated the beast that was rampaging his land. He is a respectable and generous man after all." the Hokage said.

Kouzai had a smile on his face from hearing that but had to ask another question, "Um... Hokage-sama where shall the people who lost their homes go till they are built?"

"There are some empty houses that are not being used right now but that won't hold many of them. We would have to set up tents for the rest, so they will have to bare with it until the new homes are finished." the Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to offer shelter to those people at the Akamichi residence. We have much space and food to accommodate for them." Choza volunteered.

"Arigato Choza-sama, that is greatly appreciated." the Hokage then looked at Kouzai. "Does that satisfy you Imono-san?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you Hokage-sama for resolving the issue." Kouzai said gratefully.

"I'd like to go on the next matter on my list, but before that, is there anything else to bring to the council's attention?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes there is something I'd like to say. With the loss of the natural geography to the north, our defence has been weakened. I suggest we send ninja up there immediately to rebuild it." Danzo said.

"Yes it is true that it leaves a hole in our normal defence patterns." the Hokage then looked at Shikaku. "Shikaku I'd like for you to watch over the development of the mountain. Make sure that it's easy for our forces to go up the mountain and hard for opposing forces to climb or go around."

"Sure, why not. It'll get me away from home for a while... Ouch!" Shikaku said as he was whacked again by his wife.

"Um Hokage-sama, the lake behind the mountain also needs to be replenished. The lake is a source to the river that the farmers use to water their plants. If the river were to dry up it would lower this year's harvest." a man from the civilian party said.

The Sandaime nodded. "I'll leave the gathering of the required ninja to you Danzo and the execution to Shikaku. Is that alright for the two of you?" the Hokage questioned and received nods from the two men. "Now then is there anything else that would like to be said?" Taking the silence in the room as a no, the Hokage continued while looking at one of the ANBU near the door, "Then I will bring up the next topic. Can you tell Morino Ibiki to come in?"

The ANBU nodded and walked out the door. One minute later, Ibiki and two genin, who were carrying a large number of folders, walked into the room. "I gave Ibiki-san here the task to gather information of our loses from the Kyubi attack. Once everyone gets a folder of his data, I will allow him to present to us what he has discovered." the Hokage said. The two genin then walked along the railings handing over the folders to the people seated.

Once they were all received and the genin left the room, and Ibiki began, "As you can see from the information I have gathered we have lost 1/10 of our military power which is a large blow, but does not cripple us. We were able to recover most of the bodies but some of them have gone missing. The cause of which were their bodies had turned to ash, and spread into the air. Although there is the possibility that some became missing-nin. That is not what surprises me though." Ibiki stated to the members of the council in his straight and firm stance.

"I'd like everyone to turn to the 2nd page. Here you will see statistics on the ones who have died. Please take special attention to the third chart near the bottom of the page. There you will see a visual diagram of the ranks and years of experience within that rank mortality rate. As you can see the chuunin are the ones who have the highest death rate... this was to be expected." He said in sadden voice.

"However the number of deaths was not. Majority of chuunin who had only a couple of years of experience are among the highest to parish. We had almost lost the entire first and second year of chuunin in this battle, and a large number of veteran chuunin as well. Therefore you can conclude that there is a serious problem with the skill of our chuunin that needs to be resolved or we will lose many of them in the coming years."

Everyone in the room began to mumble to the people around them for a couple of minutes or looked through the folder they had in front of them a bit more.

"This is why Root should never have been disbanded. I suggest that it be reinstated and we put all chuunin through its training program." Danzo said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hokage-sama. You'd just have to retrain them afterwards and that's too troublesome." Shikaku countered

Danzo reddened with furry, and let it out by shouting, "Why you insole-!"

"Shikaku-san is correct." Ibiki interrupted. "If you look on page five, there is a more in-depth look on the background of the chuunin. You will notice that the majority of chuunin that Danzo trained under Root perished." Danzo clenched his teeth shut and balled his hands, but kept quiet.

"That is why I would like to suggest an alternative." the Sandaime said, getting everyone's attention in the room. "Since the sensei or someone of high rank were usually the ones who appointed genin to chuunin, it didn't give us an accurate level of their skill in all things of being a ninja. To fix this I believe we should host an exam. An exam that allows us to weed out the weak genin to the ones deserving of chuunin rank. What kind of test, I am not sure of at the moment, but I would like to discuss it further in later meetings."

"An exam? That would just lower the number of chuunin in our ranks. We need to acquire stronger ninja and fast before another war begins." Koharu commented.

"How would it lower the number of chuunin in our ranks if they aren't at chuunin level? If anything our chuunin need to be re-evaluated for some of them can be defeated by genin fresh out of the academy. The difference in skill between our genin and chuunin is a very thin gap. We need to do something to enlarge that gap so that we don't send unskilled ninja on missions and come up with dead bodies. I don't want our ninja to be trying to attain the rank of jounin by going through a long, hellish, survival test. No, I want to increase the probability of surviving so that our ninja have more time to acquire the skills they need to become strong." the Hokage said. Koharu didn't say anything after that.

"Also I'd like to finish an idea that the Fourth had but never got around to mentioning it." the Hokage said, taking out his pipe and lighting it. "I'd like to remodel the Nidaime's ninja academy teaching structure. Times have changed, many lessons have been learned, and we need to move with that change, so that we aren't left behind."

"What kind of changes could you possibly be referring too?" Fugaku asked.

"It will take a couple years, but it needs to be done. Many of our shinobi do not have knowledge on the countries around us, or for most things outside of these walls. When they become genin their jounin instructors have to spend a large amount of time just giving out information to their students which could have been covered by the academy. Instead of wasting the time of our jounin, we should extend and add lessons into the academy to cover this. I do not know by how much but it could add another year for the students. Also we need to teach them teamwork. Many people could have been saved yesterday if they had just watched out for each other."

"And you think such things will improve our ninja? Many shinobi have become strong without such teachings." Fugaku stated.

"Yes, this is true, but teamwork undoubtedly increases the chances of survival. That's why we group ninja into three or four man teams. If you wish to see an example, just look at the Ino-Shika-Cho team. They are a famous group in Konoha and in other countries. Shikaku is close to the same level as yourself. If I were to face them I might even lose. However if I were to face you and two other Uchiha the same skill level as you, I'd most likely have an easier chance of coming out the victor in that battle." the Third said.

"Cheh." Fugaku mumbled, remembering the test to become Hokage and his easy defeat.

"What about the students that are skilled enough to be genin already?" Homura asked.

The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth and began to rub the bridge of his nose, with his eyes closed. "That is the problem we seem to be having among our ranks. Too many students who aren't ready mentally to be shinobi are appointed the rank without some sort of test just to increase our number of ninja. Yes I know it's true that we were in war back in those times and needed more soldiers but we have enough soldiers to protect ourselves. Right now we need to be making stronger ninja."

The Third then opened his eyes as he continued, "If one jounin is able to defeat 20 chuunin then why kill off potential jounin by sending them off to the battle field too early? It's true that this system will run for a couple more years but when I am finished with the new curriculum they will have to go for the full course."

The Hokage looked around the room with the pipe back in his mouth and his hands netted together. "Is there anything else that someone would like to add or question to my proposal?"

There was silence in the room and he took that as a "no" again. He opened his mouth about to say something when there was a knock at the door. One of the guards from the other side of the door, opened it, came through the door, disappeared, then reappeared behind the Hokage, and whispered something in his ear. The Hokage nodded and replied to the ANBU, "Let him in." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared out of the room.

"The test have been finished for the child and we shall discuss the matter once we hear the results." The Hokage said as he looked around the room seriously. "You may ask questions after the information is given out but not during. Once all questions have been asked, I will hear your ideas and concerns afterwards... Thank you Ibiki for your help. The data you have gathered is greatly appreciated. You may take your leave now."

Ibiki bowed, "Hai Hokage-sama." He then made his way out of room.

"You may enter now Jiraiya." the Hokage said.

Said man walked into the room that was now filled with the sound of mumbling since the Hokage said his name. He walked to the center of the room while three genin began to hand out thick folders to the people in the room. "Jiraiya-sama, when did you get here?" Inuzuka Tsume said in surprise.

"I bolted here as fast as I could when I heard what happened. It's only natural to expect me back." Jiraiya said.

"I presume the Hokage asked for you to make an analysis on the Yondaime's formula which he fabricated on the infant, now that you are once again the most qualified seal maker." an elderly man from the Aburame party said.

"That is correct Shiku-sama." Jiraiya said.

"Then can you begin explaining what you have discovered?" Homura asked.

"Jeez, never had much patience did you?" Jiraiya said a little irritated, but then softened and continued to speak. "Can't let me enjoy the spotlight can you? Fine I'll tell you what you want to know. Yes, the Yondaime did seal the Kyubi inside the child. No, the child is not the Kyubi incarnate. When the Hokage decided to imprison the Kyubi into a child, he made damn sure that he didn't sacrifice the child in the process."

He then began to go into lecture mode, "The seal he used is of his own invention. It has got to be one of his greatest and most complicated formulas he has ever made. The seal on the child is composed of 4 seals. The first one was to imprison the Kyubi into the child, and what cost the Yondaime his life to use. The second one is for the child to slowly absorb the Kyubi's chakra." At that, the people in the room began to mumble even more.

"The third seal is to protect his mind from the demonic chakra. And lastly the fourth seal is to stop the Kyubi from messing up the child's chakra system... If you don't believe me, you can look at the folders in front of you. They have data on the child, and everything looks normal except for a little more developed chakra system seen in most infants." Jiraiya finished. Most people in the room started to open their folders for the first time since they got it.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A man asked from the Sarutobi party as he looked at the name in the folder. "Tou-san, did you give him that name?"

"I did. I could not find his parents and no one has claimed him. He is an orphan." Sarutobi said.

"You said that the Kyubi's power is leaking into its chakra system, does that mean it can be controlled by the Kyubi." Koharu asked.

"Did you not listen to a word I said, or did you're old biased head shut off to the outside world when I said that and not what came after. I said that there are other seals on _Him_ to make sure that doesn't happen." Jiraiya retorted putting emphasis that Naruto was a person.

"Yes you did say that. You also said that these are the Yondaime's inventions which most likely haven't been tested. Also nowhere in these medical reports say anything about the child's mental health." Homura said.

"That's because it's a child. It doesn't even know when he shits himself. You think I could do a psychological analysis on a little gaki?" Jiraiya defended.

"If that's the case, I could just enter his mind and find out." Yamanaka Inoichi said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Inoichi. One little miss and you could end up inside the mind of Kyubi itself, and something tells me it won't be pleasant." Shikaku said. When his friend finished giving his advice, Inoichi paled at the idea of entering the beast's mind.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't understand why the Hokage would seal the beast into a child. Why not seal it into something else? We are able to seal items into paper and things." Kouzai questioned.

"That's because items don't have chakra to overload the things they are sealed into. If you wish to seal something with chakra into something, the container needs a place to keep the chakra. That is why many of the scrolls used for sealing come from the trees that we feed chakra too and farm." Jiraiya explained as he took out a scroll, laid it out and sat down in front of it.

"However if the thing you try to seal has too much chakra..." He began to make a seal on the paper and then put up his right hand, forming a Rasengan. His other hand took a one handed seal and the seal started glowing. Lowering the Rasengan into the paper, the seal began to glow even brighter and flutter. Then when the seal started to absorb the chakra, the paper just burned up on the spot. "Then the thing you are trying to seal it into will explode if it doesn't have enough space to contain it."

Jiraiya then got back up. "That's why he used a human to seal it into."

"Why a child though? Couldn't he have put it in an adult or in himself?" Kouzai asked.

"I'm sure anyone in here who has ever fought against a Hyuuga, knows the answer to that." Jiraiya stated.

"Why?" A pink haired woman asked.

"The Hyuuga use a special style of fighting where they inject large amounts of chakra into their opponent's chakra system. Since an adult's chakra system isn't flexible it can't take the strain put on it causing it to burst, making the insides of their opponent turn to mush. The same thing applies to this, sealing something with as much chakra as the Kyubi would cause the person to burst before the sealing could be finished." Shikaku cleared up.

"Tell me Jiraiya-sama, do you understand the purpose of these seals 100 percent? Are you certain that the Kyubi will not break free and the seals will hold up?" Hiashi questioned breaking the silence he had put on himself.

Jiraiya looked around the room hating the fact that Hyuuga and Aburame were here as human lie detectors. "Honestly... these are all new seals, and I can't decipher the exact purpose of the seals. Also I've never seen something as strong as the Kyubi being sealed in something."

He then put his hands on his hips and put on a smile as if to say he was superior. "However I'm 100 percent confident in my student's skills and know that if anyone could do it, it would be him. That's why he made that second seal, so that if the Kyubi is able to lower the resistance of the seal, Naruto can coup with the extra power. He thought of every possibility when he made this seal, and I trust it with my life and the safety of this village."

"Are there anymore questions? If there aren't we can discuss about what will happen to the child." the Hokage asked. No one made a sound and he took that as a sign to continue. "I think-"

"It should be killed!" A pink haired woman asserted.

"Hanami, what if the child was your Sakura? Could you really just kill her if it held something that she had no say in the matter?" Yoshino posed.

"That thing is not my beautiful Sakura-chan. It's an abomination." Haruno Hanami said.

"She's right. It should be killed." Shikaku stated in a low voice.

"Shika-kun, how could you say that!?" Yoshino asked.

"You know I'm not much of a gambler. I can't take the chance of it possibly attacking." Shikaku said while giving his wife a look she'd only see when he was in battle or completely serious.

"If that is how Shikaku feels, then I'll have to agree with him." Choza said in a droopy voice.

"I'm on the same page as them. Not being able to check the mental health of someone leaves me with an uneasy feeling." Inoichi stated.

"I never could trust a fox." Tsume declared.

Koharu began to speak, "They are right Sarutobi."

"We can't let such a thing to happen." Homura said.

"Do you hear yourselves!? You are condemning a child for something he had no control over, and do you really think so little of the Yondaime skills!?" Jiraiya questioned with a little force behind his words.

"Jiraiya is right. He is part of the tree that makes up Konoha and will support it, not let it fall." Sarutobi said. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be considered a hero."

"Exactly. Which is why we should train him to be one." Danzo suggested. "No army would be able to stand up to someone with the power of Kyubi. We would be able to take control of any nation that opposes us."

"That's right we should train him to do as we say to protect our people!" Moetatsu exclaimed standing up in his seat. Hiashi glared at the man for blurting out at the wrong moment and he quickly sat down.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to use him in our ranks. He could be a great asset." Homura mentioned, reconsidering his earlier statement.

"The boy has had enough put on him as it is. Now you want to make him a weapon? Why don't you let him decide what he wants to do when he can!?" Jiraiya protested.

"He's right... I couldn't bare if my little Tenten had to go through something like that just so the village could survive. And turning her into some sort of weapon without her say just doesn't seem right. We at least owe the child to decide. It's the least we could do for him, saving our lives and all." Kouzai said.

"I agree with Imono-san. We should let the child chose what it wants to do." A man from the Sarutobi party said.

The room burst into an uproar between the parties. The Hokage wasn't saying a thing. He just sat in his chair, gripping the armrest, clenching his teeth, and his eyes shut closed. He was trying to drown out the noise but some words he just couldn't let go.

"Demon!"

"Kill!"

"Weapon!"

"Monster!"

"Devil!" The Hokage's pipe snapped in his mouth and he rose up like a jolt.

"ENOUGH!!" He shouted, with anger imprinted on his face. "This child is a citizen of Konoha and he will not be put to death! He will not be a weapon! AND HE WILL NOT BE CRUCIFIED!!"

"That thing is no child! It should be put down!" Hanami exclaimed.

"And if he were? What makes you think the Kyubi won't be freed? We would all be put to death. Unless that is, you wish to perform the sealing and putting it into your daughter." the Hokage stated. Hanami closed her mouth and shrunk in her chair.

"And No, he will not be made into a weapon. I have control over the military and we have enough ninja that we don't need to conscript babies into our ranks." The Hokage said and looked at Danzo.

"Then at least get it out of the village. Send it to one of the smaller villages within fire country." Tsume said.

"Exile him out of the protection of the village, and allow him to be captured by other nations who would train him as a weapon against us? That doesn't sound too smart to me." Fugaku stated, surprising Jiraiya and the Hokage at that.

"It is as Fugaku says. We cannot allow the possibility of Naruto being captured." The Hokage said looking around the room. "He will be treated like any other child his own age. That is why I'm passing a new law."

The room went silent when the Hokage declared he was setting a new law. "Naruto's tenant is to be kept a secret from the children of his generation and himself. They are all supposed to be told that the Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill the Kyubi, and that it perished. This is an S-rank secret, failure to keep said secret will not go unpunished. Depending on the circumstances, the accused can receive anything from time in jail to the death penalty on the account of treason."

"Then if the child is to dwell within the village, may I propose that we keep constant surveillance on the infant as he grows up. If he should show any signs of behaviour that suggest manipulation, then we will have no choice." Shiku offered.

"That is an acceptable proposition. Jiraiya will also check on the seal from time to time and we will get checkups yearly to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. Does that meet your standards Shiku-sama?" The Hokage asked, getting a nod from the Aburame elder.

"Well if you are going to treat him like a citizen, then you can't show favouritism. You can't put such a beast into the orphanage with those poor children." Hanami said.

The Hokage gripped his armrest a little harder at the word "beast" but cooled himself down.

Hiashi took this as his chance to speak, "May I suggest he be adop-"

"I already have a solution to that. Someone has asked to adopt the child, and I am going to comply with his wishes." Sarutobi interrupted. Hearing that, Fugaku unconsciously began to grip something from the outside of his pocket tightly. This did not get passed the Hokage.

"Who?" Yoshino asked curiously.

Sarutobi put on a smirk, "Entai Hajimaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the village on top of a hill in the evening)

"Tch!" a man lying on his back clicked, as his eye was shut, and his arms folded behind his head so that he could rest on them. He then opened his eye and stood upright, while brushing himself off. "Sarutobi, Sarutobi. Why you got to make so much trouble for a good boy like me...hmm? Well it's too late now. Alright everyone it's time to go."

"Hai!" came a chorus from a score of kage bunshin laying in the grass with their eye closed. The hill then became a cloud of dust, and when it cleared, there was a lone figure.

"Well I guess I better say my goodbyes." the man said as he bent down and picked up a white chrysanthemum next to his feet. He then disappeared and reappeared on the Hokage monument, on the Fourth's head. "Well it was fun sensei. For someone who wasn't born with an ability to control such a beast, you were probably the only one who could think up a way to stop it. Don't worry sensei; Tobi will stay a good boy. You can rest easy now knowing that." Tobi said as he covered his face with his left arm and began to feign crying. He then threw the flower on the top of the stone statue's head and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In front of the Hokage monument)

It was the evening now, and the sky was enshrouded in a darkness that threatened to consume all light. Not one cloud was in the sky, the majority of the city lights were off, the stars were out and bright, but the moon could not be seen.

Everyone in the village was in this one spot to pay their respects. From high ranking nobles, to children, to people who were injured in the attack yesterday. The only ones not here were doctors and ninja who were making sure no one slipped through their fingers over night.

The Hokage was at the front of the crowd reading off the names of the deceased, and waiting for the names to be carved into the memorial stone that was brought over from the training field.

"Finally, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." The Hokage said and then looked at the crowd in front of him. "May his teachings never be forgotten, and his love for this village never go unfelt. His strong fire has now sadly been put out, but at least not before he made others' burn brighter. He shall surely be missed and his death brings a great loss, as does the others who sacrificed their lives to protect us. Let us all take a moment to remember the people who have now passed."

He then lowered his head and so did everyone else in silence. Most people had a sad look on their face and some where letting tears quietly trickle down from their eyes to the floor.

On a roof a couple of blocks away a man was holding a baby who just started to whale for all it was worth. The man's red facial paint smudged from the tears he let out. "I know Naruto, I know."

The Hokage raised his head, and as if everyone could see through their lids, they all lifted their heads as well. People began to walk forward towards the table and put their flowers. The Hokage just stood there watching one by one as people put the flowers on the table and left to go back home and rest. It was late in the night and he was the last one there. He picked up a flower and as soon as he did there were small amounts of droplets falling from the sky. The closer he got to the table the harder it rained. The rain kept on increasing right up until he was in front of the table and the rain was pouring. He still held the chrysanthemum in his hand not quite ready to lay it.

A figure appeared beside him holding two chrysanthemums. His hair was drenched, clinging to his body and face. The child in his arms still crying. He placed the two flowers down and closed his eyes to make a silent prayer.

Looking at the child in the man's arms, the Hokage followed his student's example while thinking, "_You can rest easy now. I'll treat all of them like family..."_ He then looked up at Minato's face in the mountain with a soft smile. "_Just like you did."_

The two men stood there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was Naruto and the clattering rain.

That day would forever remain a mystery to the people of Konoha. No one could explain why it was raining when there wasn't one cloud in the sky. Some people said it was the dead crying down to earth. Others said that the heat caused from all the cremated bodies caused moister to condense rapidly making rain. And others just believed that the water from the lake, the Kyubi blew up, was finally coming down. Whatever it was, it no doubt expressed the mood of Konoha that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Abandoned Underground Sector of old Konoha)

A man was sitting behind a desk, with his one good arm on his head, not believing how big a fool the Hokage was. "_To not use such a valuable asset that cost the Yondaime his life, would be like spitting on his grave. Why can't he see that this child can be a blessing."_ thought Danzo.

Although his thinking didn't last long. "Wow, those are some big owies." said a man who had just mysteriously popped up a couple of inches away from Danzo's face. Quickly pressing a release in his crutch, the handle was removed and turned into a knife. "Wooh woh! I'm a friend, a friend." the orange masked man pleaded with his arms up in defence.

"And what pray tell are you here for... _friend?_" Danzo questioned.

"Just to give some helpful information." the man posed.

"And who does this information come from?" Danzo asked.

"Why from your friendly neighbourhood Spiral-man." the man declared.

"If you aren't going to tell me who you are, then leave now before you regret it." Danzo threatened

"Let's just say we both have similar interests." the man said.

Danzo eyed the man for a second before speaking in curiosity. "Keep talking."

"Well Hajimaru-san gaining custody of the child puts a damper on your plans for it to be used as a weapon. Let's just say I know a few people who want to make your dream a reality. The only problem is Hajimaru-san. You all just need to get rid of him and then your dream will come true." the man stated.

"And do I get to meet these people?" Danzo questioned.

"I'll be back in an hour and tell you the location and time for you all to meet. Till then relish in the fact that your wishes will come true." the man said and disappeared into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: yeah... this turned out a little longer than I expected. I was guessing maybe another 10,000 words but it ended up being 24,500 words. All I wanted to show was the explanation of the seal, the council meeting, and the funeral. However it ended up being this. Sorry for the long read. Also sorry for writing 34, 000 words and so far Hinata isn't even born yet. Don't worry though, next chapter she will be alive and kicking, and there might be a little fluff.(well as much fluff you can get from 3 year olds and I think I will have another time skip to the age of 5 in the same chapter.)

I'd like to thank MissNaye for her review and suggesting to see her profile on how to write a good story. It really helped me a lot. Unfortunately I probably will still come through somehow with spelling and grammar mistakes because English isn't my first language, spelling disorder (even with a god damn spell check, I still somehow mess up), and I'm better at science and math than literature. However I will try to do my best and correct everything I can and hopefully get them. Oh and next time you give helpful criticism, could you also add in what you liked so I know what I am doing right (cause after reading the links on your profile it looks like I'm doing more wrong then right, so much so that I don't even know if I am doing anything right :P).

Also Kyubi will be evil for now. Still deciding whether or not I should have it as him being in rage and taking a few years to cool down or just keep him evil (or someone who has a very short fuse) cause he's a demon and from what we have seen from demonic chakra put on Naruto, it doesn't really leave him to be the most friendly or patient.

As you can see I try to stick to the original story as much as possible. I only add things that haven't been explained yet in the manga. So far the only thing that seemed to change from the original story is the Yondaime's teammates (they showed a picture of them once and there wasn't a Hyuuga there.) and the ages of Kurenai (instead of 15 she is 13 right now), Iruka (13 instead of 10) and in future Hanabi (3 years younger than Hinata instead of 5). Also I made Sarutobi a noble clan which wasn't stated if it was noble or not. I think that's about it besides the extra seal on Naruto.

I like to explain theory in depth because there are a lot of fanfics that make chakra sound like magic. The difference between the two is that chakra isn't all powerful, so deal with it. Also I sort of get bored with a story when Naruto can all of a sudden use the Kyubi's power to his full control and wipe out entire armies just like that not really giving a good fight scene. I and sorry for sort of explaining the seals like three times I believe. I just wanted to get my idea of how seals work because it will be important in the future. If there is anything you don't understand that is because I haven't explained it yet and that's to create suspense, so just deal with it and wait till I do.

Oh and I'll be explaining what the new changes to the school system are. They aren't different from the anime but they were never really explained what goes on at school and why for some reason someone like Naruto who failed three times somehow graduates at the same time as a genius as Sasuke. (Which I think was a mistake or maybe a mistranslation of some sort). Remember Konoha is only a little over 60 years old so any updates to schooling would no doubt be big which sort of explains why Naruto's generation is filled with geniuses who were all able to go to the finals or prelims unlike the 16-2X year olds who also participated. And yes, the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Akamichi are the 4 noble clans (yes Akamichi surprised me too), there doesn't seem to be any Senju alive, except for Tsunade. (And maybe Naruto if they really want the valley of the end fight to be ironic.)

Oh also all the extra characters I make are important or will be important later on. (They're called OCs right? What the hell does OCC mean anyways?)

Notes:

1. Remember that the Kyubi attack is a lot further in the past then Ibiki's torture by amegakura, so he should still have some hair left... I think.

2. Dango: are small dumplings made from rice flower and there are a couple of ways to serve them. Go to wiki to find more about them. (Anko and Mitarashi are two dango flavours one can chose.)

3. I'd also like to remind people that ANBU are chuunin level and up, they are not all jounin just so you know

4. For people who believe that the Byakugan can see how much chakra something has, and think Hitomi should have been able to see how much chakra was in the enzymes, well I'd like to give proof that she can't. If the Byakugan could allow people to see how much chakra someone has in their reserves then Hinata wouldn't have needed to be told by Akamaru that Garaa was strong, or why Neji didn't piss himself when he saw Sasuke unleash the curse seal the first time, or when Naruto let out the Kyubi's chakra in front of him. I believe the Byakugan can only see what is being expelled into the chakra circulatory system and not know how much is in the reserves.

5. I just noticed something. Shika can mean "deer" and ku can mean "bend over" sort of making Shikaku translate into "bend over deer" making a pun on dear and deer, it makes fun of the fact that Shikaku is whipped. Although I don't know if this is coincidence or Kishimoto actually planned it but I'll go with funny coincidence for now.


	3. Happy Birthday

A/N: I know that I made the army of Konoha about 4, 500 ninja and that they lost a lot in the previous war. Most of you won't believe that Konoha has that many ninja or even that large of a village. I know even I believe that their population is low when looking at the anime and stuff. However I did a lot of thinking about it and here are my reasons.

1. Konoha is one of the five largest shinobi villages in the Naruto world, most likely the biggest.

2. Look at some of the latest episodes of Shippuden, specifically episode 55 right in the beginning. The starting of the episode shows Konoha from a high view point. You can see the large faces' of the Hokage and compare it to the size of the buildings that can be seen over the LARGE trees of Konoha. Also take a good look at the view; you can't even see the wall that is supposed to surround Konoha.

3. They have been through 3 shinobi wars which most likely caused baby booms like any big war (why most of your parents were born)

4. They are most likely allowed to live in Fire country because the daimyo need a military service, causing the majority of the population to join the academy and become a shinobi, especially during times of war.

5. Because they have to work for the Daimyo and also other countries they'd have to spread a large portion of their forces across the nation.

The only reason why we don't see this in the anime that much is because they have had almost 16 years of relative peace between the 5 great nations and allied countries, so there wasn't a need for many people to join the military. This allowed for more shops and businesses to pop up and take up most of the background. And the reason why you don't see them in the streets that much is because they are ninja; they are supposed to be hiding. These reasons are also why losing 500 soldiers in a battle was so disastrous, because the army gathered to face the Kyubi was probably about 2500 ninja (the other 2500 out on missions or were genin) and losing 1/5 of the soldiers in a battle would probably mean there are issues with skill. I'm telling you all this because there is no way I could wrap your mind around this with my story because you would believe that I'm just making it sound big to go along with my story. I just wanted to relate it to the actual story, to try and make you think about how good Kishi is at telling us everything but at the same time nothing. That and I don't want something I thought about for a while to go unnoticed :P

Oh all my OCs are going to be important at some point in my story. I just showed the majority of them in the last chapter so that you could get a little background on them. I will re-introduce them later on slowly so that it won't be that hard to remember their names. I just thought it would be nice for when you read the later chapters and you notice one of the OC you will be think, "Ohhhhhh that's right, I remember him", or something along those lines.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but neither does Bill Gates so I can live with it for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

(In an abandoned underground part of Konoha)

"Have you been keeping track of it?" Danzo said sitting behind a desk looking through papers.

"Of course Danzo-sama. The demon has not left our sight since we got him kicked out of the orphanage." A man dressed in ANBU gear said.

"And the Hokage?" Danzo questioned.

"Is swamped with paperwork to last till the New Year, and has no knowledge of the beast's present living conditions."

"Excellent." Danzo said with a small smile."Make sure it stays that way till the celebration."

"Hai Danzo-sama." the man said and bowed. He then did a quick seal and disappeared from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Streets of Konoha)

Naruto was almost 3 years old now and alone. His clothing was intact, although messy, because he had gotten them from a dumpster when his previous cloths became torn. Right now, he was walking in the part of town that was considered the red light district, but he didn't know what that was. The only reason why he was in this part of town was, because there weren't as many people looking at him with hate. Yes there were still people looking at him every now and then, but the majority of them were looking through the windows, signs, women, were too drunk to even notice, or a combination of all.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

His stomach was grumbling and he put two hands over it to quiet it down. Not eating since yesterday morning can do that to you. It was the afternoon now, and his little scrawny legs were carrying him around town to try, and find food. Walking for a couple of minutes, he noticed something shiny on the ground. Quickly he ran to the object, and crouched down to get a better look. It was a 100 ryo coin. Not like he could read the number, but he had seen people put them into machines and get food before. He picked up the coin and began to analyse it in fascination and a slight bit of hope.

Naruto was still crouched down on the street where he found the coin, which was in front of a bookstore's door. The door to said store opened, and out came a happy customer, who's one eye was entranced on the book's orange cover. Its gold outline and holographic cover suggested that it was special. "It costed me this month's salary, but the extra chapter and full coloured pictures for Icha Icha: Mother Daughter Love, is worth every penny." the silver haired man said.

Unfortunately his mind was too preoccupied to notice the yellow blob that was in front of him. He walked right into it and tripped, hitting the floor face first. "_Argh, what the hell did I hit?" _the masked man thought as he propped his upper body with his left hand and rubbed his head with his right hand. "_Wait! Where's my book?"_ he thought while looking at his now empty right hand.

He looked in front of him in hope of finding his book. Seeing his book lying open, halfway submerged, in a puddle caused an imaginary bolt of lightning to appear through his chest.

A heavy wooden cart came and two of its wheels ran over the book breaking its spine. "Cabbages, get your Cabbages." the cart owner advertised, as two more bolts went through the broken man's chest.

A man with a hatai-ate on his forehead, a thin beard from his side-burns to his goatee, and a cigarette in his mouth, walked towards the shop, stepping on the book when passing it. One more bolt went through the shocked man's chest.

"No smoking? Damn." the goatee man said looking at the sign on the door. He then took out his cigarette and tossed it over his shoulder. The cigarette flew in the air and landed on the broken book, setting it aflame. The man on the ground watched as his precious book burned and a single tear ran down his face, because the other one was covered.

"_Why? What did I ever do to disserve this?" _the man mentally questioned. A dog then walked up to the burning book, sniffed it, and then peed on the book, putting out the fire. The man sobbing became a lightning bolt pincushion after that.

Naruto, during all this time, was rubbing his head trying not to cry because he'd usually get hit harder when he did. Noticing the distracted man who was looking at some stepped on book, he decided to use this opportunity to take his prize, and get out of there. When the dog came to pee on the book, Naruto had almost rounded the corner, but not before the man on the floor noticed him.

"You god damn demon! Why would you do such a horrible thing to me!" the Cyclops screamed, while what could be seen of his head turned an angry red. He then shook himself out of his trauma and began to chase the boy. The man ran into the street, the child went into, and could not see him anywhere. That didn't matter to him though as he was so infuriated he didn't stop to think, and ran down the street in hope of finding his target.

Naruto popped his head out of a garbage can, that was just at the entrance of the street, when he heard the sound of running disappear. He got out of the trashcan and dust himself off, luckily the can was empty at the time. He began his trek in the opposite direction, hoping to get as far away from that man as possible.

He kept on walking, even walking out of the red light district, until he saw a vending machine outside a market shop. Quickly, he ran to the machine, in hopes of satisfying his grumbling stomach. Naruto popped in the coin and waited for food to come out. A minute goes by, and he gets impatient looking through the glass at the junk food treasure chest.

He starts smashing his fists on the buttons, but stops when he heard some mechanical noises. Watching through the glass now, he saw a chocolate bar slowly come forward as the metal spring started to rotate. The bar was nearing the end of the tray and when there was nothing else to give it support it fell, but then got stuck in the spring and refused to come down.

"You stupid thing! Give my food!" Naruto yelled. He started whacking and kicking the machine in hopes the bar would fall down. The beating to the machine caused a lot of noise that caught someone's ear.

"Hey brat! Keep it down! I'm trying to drink my tea in peace." a woman with purple hair tied up at the back into a spiky ponytail shouted, from a tea shop patio next door.

"This stupid thing won't give me food when I give it my shiny thing." Naruto reasoned crossing his arms and putting on a pout. The woman got out of her chair and walked towards Naruto. She put both hands on her hips and examined Naruto from head to toe. Looking at the machine now, she noticed the hanging chocolate bar. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her face as she sighed.

"Ok brat, I'll help you out this one time, but don't tell anyone I did this. Okay?" The woman said. Naruto nodded vigorously. The woman then stuck her arm in the bottom opening of the machine.

She then whispered to herself, "**Sen'eijashu." **A single snake came out of her sleeve, went into the machine, and she took her arm out. The snake was now trapped in the machine and looked at its master through the glass. Watching her point to a chocolate bar two feet above his head he understood, and slithered up the racks to the bar knocking it down. With his job complete the Snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's face lit up, and he stuck his arm inside the machine, retrieving the delicious treat. He held it in his hands, almost not believing it was really there. "Well aren't you going to say thank you?" the woman asked.

Naruto looked at the lady to his left and questioned, "What's a thank you?"

"You don't know what arigato means?" the woman questioned, and Naruto shook his head. "It's something you say to someone when they do something good for you or be nice to you. It's to tell them you like what they did for you." the snake summoner said, dumbing down her words so the child could understand.

Naruto looked back at the chocolate bar for a few seconds and then back up at the woman with a big smile. "Arigato nee-chan."

"Nee-chan? I've never been called nee-chan like that before... I kind of like the sound of it." the woman said with a smile. She was taken out of her happy musing when she noticed the boy's shadow. Quickly she looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had moved considerably. "Shit!" the woman exclaimed, then looked back at Naruto. "Sorry kid but I have to go. Enjoy the chocolate bar." She ruffled Naruto's hair and leapt off.

Naruto waved to the retreating image of the woman until she was out of sight. He tried opening the wrapper with his hands, but gave up and bit on the end till the chocolate bar was free. The bar was devoured in less than 10 sec, giving something to fill up his bottomless pit. He then looked up at the sky, and noticed that it would get dark soon, with a scared expression on his face. He didn't like staying out at night, that's when the people who beat him usually come out. He then quickly decided to go back to the red light district and find the alley that he took shelter in. He ran as fast as he could, and got there a little under one hour.

The dead end alley he was in was surrounded by unused buildings, so no one really came to this part of the city. There was a broken window that led to the basement of one of the buildings. He had fallen down there one day, and set up a staircase of boxes to get out the same way. Quickly, he went into the basement of that building, and walked to a couple of boxes that had some ragged cloth covering them. He had found them being throw out by people one day, and brought them here to make a comfy bed. Yawning he went under the thin sheet, but thanks to Konoha's generally warm weather, he wasn't cold.

Hours later. (I think this is the part where I earn my rated M)

It was now 3 a.m. and Naruto woke up to the sound of a door being forcibly opened. Slapping himself lightly a couple of times, to wake himself up, he was able to register that the sound came from the floor above him, and that there was still a lot of noise going on there. Slowly he got out from his sheets and carefully made his way towards the stairs to find out what was going on. The noises started to get louder and more frequent as he made his way up the stairs. He pushed the door open slightly and stuck his head out a little to see what was going on.

Two men with black hair were pulling a woman wearing a yukata inside the building against her will. "Please! Don't do this! Why are you doing this to me!?" the woman screamed, while kicking and wiggling to try and break free.

"A woman as fine as you, should always be shown a good time in Konoha. Especially when you are new in town." the man said as he licked her face, causing the woman to shiver. The two men then began to grope her and undo the bow holding her yukata closed.

"No! Stop it please! I don't want this! I don't want this!" the woman cried out as tears began to roll down her face.

"Oh come on. If you don't, and keep on fighting it, then you'll never get wet down here." The man said as he rubbed his hand over the woman's private area, through her undergarments.

"Stop this! This isn't right! I'll tell the police, and they'll put you in jail!" the woman yelled.

The two men then began to laugh. "You don't get it do you... We are the police." the man said, as both men's eyes turned red with two tomoe in them. The man then pulled out his erect three inched penis and shoved it to the woman's face. The woman closed her mouth, denying entry. "Oh come on now. I don't think you'll like it if I force it in. Why not be a good girl an.."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto interrupted. The two men stopped what they were doing to look at the source of the noise, only to find a little kid.

"How much did you see?" one of the men demanded.

"It doesn't matter now. Just seeing this is enough." the other man said.

They both release the woman from their grasp, and ran to Naruto as fast as they could. Quickly Naruto pulled the door closed. He then took the broken piece of wood that was once supposed to steady people walking down the stairs, and jammed it through the opening of the door handle and frame. Naruto then made his way down the stairs, as the men began to struggle with opening the door.

"Stand back." one of the men announced and went through a set of hand seals. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** the man said. A moment later, a fireball escaped from his mouth and shattered the door, causing parts of the building to start burning. The two men ran down the stairs into the basement and watched as Naruto was making his way up a staircase of boxes. Not thinking clearly, they both rushed to him trying to catch him, but when he made it through the small window, they were too big to fit through it. The woman had already made her way out when the two men came back up the first floor. They rushed out the door and could see with their increased vision a blond boy running down the street.

The woman watched as the two men ran after her savoir. She ran as fast as she could to the Hokage tower to report what happened. If she were to ever see the boy again she promised she would do something to show her thanks.

6 hours later.

"hah hah hah." Naruto breathed in deeply to try and get his breath back. "They... don't.. like.. to... stop... but they're.. gone now." Naruto said still bent over with his hands on his knees, so he could take in air. He fell, with a sigh, on the ground. The two men hadn't stop chasing him until he made it out of Konoha's walls, and into the forest. He was so tired, he decided to rest here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hyuuga Hiashi's office)

7 am (3 hours in the past)

"Are you positive of this information Genrou-sama?" Hiashi questioned the only other person in the room.

"Of course. It comes from one of the spies we have in his division." Genrou stated.

"Then he is breaking the agreement we had originally set up. Well it's meaningless now. We too were just using them to fulfill our desires." Hiashi stated.

"What are you going to do about this Hiashi-sama? We cannot just let this happen." the elder asked.

"Rest assured that I will not let such a thing happen. We have worked and waited too long for this chance to let it slip from our hands now." Hiashi affirmed.

"Then what shall you we do? Whatever you need to complete the task, I give you my full support." Genrou said.

"Arigato, Genrou-sama but it is not needed. I have a plan to intercept this dilemma." Hiashi said with a calm tone.

"I trust your leadership and know you will not disappoint us." Genrou said with a bow.

"Arigato, Genrou-sama. Your faith in me is not mislead, and I will make sure to keep it that way." Hiashi stated.

Genrou nodded and put his hand in a seal to disarm the sound proofing jutsu. The two men then walked out of the room. Hiashi waited by the door as Genrou made his way out of the house. "Hizashi where is Hitomi at this hour?" Hiashi questioned his brother who was guarding the door to the office while he was inside.

"She is cooking something in the kitchen in preparation for the picnic she is having, with your daughters, this morning." Hizashi stated calmly.

"Thank you Hizashi. I do not think I will need you're services today. Please go home and spend the day with your son." Hiashi said.

Hizashi went down on one knee, with his head down, and one arm on his knee. "Arigato Hiashi-sama, but if you require my services at any time, you need only ask." Hizashi said to his brother.

"I'll take note of that." Hiashi said. Hizashi nodded his head and made his way towards his home.

Following the scent of cooking food, Hiashi made his way to the kitchen. He was just wandering around the complex because he had nothing to do for the time being. It was too early for any meetings, and he didn't feel like doing paper work at the moment.

"Otto-sama, why are you here?" Hitomi asked as her husband came into the kitchen. Hiashi looked around the room and noticed the bento being filled on the counter, and smelled some sort of broth that was cooking in a pot.

"I was having a small stroll and this just happened to be one of the places in my path." Hiashi said.

"Oh... well I've been cooking for a while now. Is there anything you would like to eat?" Hitomi questioned.

Hiashi shook his head, "No, that is fine. I don..."

"Ding!" went the egg timer that was over the stove.

"Oh, they're finished." Hitomi said as she walked to the stove, opened it and took out a batch of cookies. They were all in cute shapes because she knew her daughter would like it that way.

"I have been informed that you will be going on a picnic today with Hinata and Hanabi." Hiashi said calmly.

"Yes I am. If you are not too busy, you are welcomed to come as well." Hitomi offered.

"My schedule will be quite full within an hour. I'm afraid I cannot join you." Hiashi stated.

"I understand." Hitomi said disheartedly. She really wanted him to spend more time with the children.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your preparations. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." Hiashi said as he made his way out the kitchen.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Hitomi said with a slight bow. While she was bowing she noticed Hiashi take one of the cookies she had made on his way out. "_Why did he take a cookie? He normally doesn't eat sweat things."_ Hitomi thought.

Hiashi continued on his way to the sleeping courters. He was walking towards his bed room when one of the doors in the hallway opened and out came his daughter.

"O-o-otou-san... Ohayo gozaimasu." Hinata said while bowing to the clan head.

Hiashi examined his shy daughter from head to toe. She was wearing a yukata that was Blue at the top and blended the way down to the white bottom. It was covered in white snowflakes which were lined with shimmering thread, which made them look like they were drawn in pure silver. The sleeves were long, going a little past her wrist, and the obi (sash around the waist) was a deep indigo, the same colour as her hair, tied in a bow on her back.

Her hair was short but framed her face, not as long as her mother's did though. It was even held together by lavender ribbons the same way her mother did. She didn't have the headband that covered the forehead like her mother because she was from the main branch and was supposed to show that above her brow was clear.

"I've seen that somewhere before..." Hiashi said to himself looking at the yukata and started to think in his head.

"I-it was one of k-k-kaa-san's older ones. She m-made it for me." Hinata answered her father's unasked question.

"Well you look like a grow woman should be." Hiashi tried to compliment. "I hope you have a nice time with your mother."

"A-a-arigato otou-san." Hinata thanked.

Hiashi nodded and began to make his way to the bedroom, popping the small cookie in his mouth.

Hinata stared at her father going down the hall, until she snapped herself out, and remembered why she left her room in the first place. Walking as fast as her legs could take her, she made it to the Kitchen.

Hitomi was placing two warm bowls into a special container, when she noticed her daughter coming into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go soon sunshine?" Hitomi asked.

"H-h-hai kaa-san." Hinata replied with a hand to her mouth.

She knew her daughter was shy but that was normal for kids her age. The stuttering seemed to happen less frequently then when she first began to talk regularly, but whenever she talk to her father it was as if it never changed. She could notice when her daughter had just spoken to her father because she would always stutter for a bit before calming down and speaking normally.

Hitomi smiled warmly at her daughter and Hinata visibly relaxed, lowering her hand from her face. "Alright, just wait here while I go get Hanabi." Hitomi said and Hinata nodded. Hitomi then walked up to her daughter, bent down, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You look so cute in your yukata Hinata." Hitomi complimented receiving the cute pink blush from her daughter that she loved. "_Well there are some advantages to having a shy daughter. She just looks so cute when she blushes."_

"Arigato kaa-san." Hinata whispered to her mother's retreating form.

A few minutes later, Hitomi came back to the kitchen with Hanabi sleeping in a sling in front of her, and was carrying two backpacks in her hands. She then walked over to the prepared food on the counter, and put the containers and her bento box inside the large backpack. The toddler backpack that was in the shape of a panda's head was used to carry the smaller bento box.

Putting on their respective packs, they began to make their way to the front door, but were halted by a single woman who seemed to refuse to move. "Kimyou-san, would you please move out of the way? We wish to go out on a picnic today, and it just isn't as fun if you have it in the hallway." Hitomi asked.

Kimyou stared at Hitomi with a slight glare and both hands on her hips. "Hitomi-sama, does Hiashi-sama know you are taking his two daughters off the premises?" Kimyou questioned.

"I don't know? Does he?" Hitomi quizzed looking at her eldest daughter. Hinata looked up at her mother and nodded, and then grabbed a part of her mother's yukata and stood behind her slightly on the right side. "Well there you go. Now may you please continue on with your duties and step aside?" Hitomi politely asked.

Kimyou's mouth became a frown and she continued to question, "And who will be guarding you on this little outing?"

"You know that whoever comes with me will just get in my way if there is an attacker." Hitomi declared. Hitomi then began to concentrate chakra to her left hand and foot. She lifted up her left hand and made a swiping motion to the left. Kimyou made an intercepting motion with her right hand and particles of energy could be seen in the air.

"Your petty tricks don't work on me Hitowhaaaa!" Kimyou exclaimed as her left foot involuntarily moved behind her to the right, as if she was a door swinging open. She looked down at her foot and then noticed Hitomi's now outstretched left foot, parallel to hers.

"Thank you for moving out of the way Kimyou-san. You are always a prime example of how a lady should act." Hitomi complimented with a tone that sounded genuine, but was lined with sarcasm. Hitomi then cut of the chakra to her left foot, grabbed Hinata's hand that was gripped to her yukata and lead her out the Hyuuga compound.

A few minutes later.

"Kaa-san, does Kimyou-san not like you?" Hinata asked as they were walking hand in hand down the streets of Konoha.

"I don't believe she does." Hitomi confirmed with a pleasant voice.

"Why?" Hinata inquired.

Hitomi thought for a moment then answered, "Because she wanted to be the mother of amazing children."

"Who?" Hinata questioned.

"You and Hanabi of course." Hitomi said with a smile.

"But you're my mommy. How could she be my mommy?" Hinata quizzed.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that. I'll tell you when you're older, ok?" Hitomi said.

Hinata stopped her questioning at that and would wait for her mother to tell her. They continued to walk down the street and once again Hinata was looking at the interactions of her mother and the people they passed. They all seemed to know her and were all happy to see her. "_Kaa-san is amazing. Everyone loves her. I wish I could be like that."_ Hinata thought with a bit of pride for her mother.

They continued walking through the streets, making their way passed the east gate, and all the way to the training fields. They walked all the way to training ground 7 were the memorial stone was. Hinata tugged on her mother's cloths to get her attention. "What is it dear?" Hitomi asked.

"Why are we here kaa-san?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to see some friends before it got busy here." Hitomi answered with a voice a little higher than a whisper and a look on her face that showed she was reminiscing about something.

"Where are they? Are they coming?" Hinata wondered.

Hitomi shook her head, "They're not with us anymore. They passed on." Hinata tilted her head to the left, not really understanding what her mom just said. Hitomi laughed slightly from the look her daughter was giving her, then bent done to her level. Raising her right hand to her chest she continued to explain. "They are not her with me but they are right here in my heart." Hitomi said, and then put a hand on Hinata's chest. "Just like when I'm not with you, I will always be in your heart." Hinata was about to question what her mother just said when Hanabi woke up and began to cry.

Hitomi took Hanabi out of the sling and began to rock her back in forth trying to calm the baby down. Hinata watched in fascination while her right hand played with her hair that was tied up in a ribbon. The baby was still crying when a strong wind blew, and Hinata's ribbon fell out of her hair. Floating in the wind, the ribbon entered the forest, close to the clearing, and Hinata chased after it. Hitomi wasn't able to move because she was still trying to calm down Hanabi, but she turned on her Byakugan to keep an eye on her. She watched Hinata go into the forest but noticed someone else there as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the forest with Naruto)

Small amounts of light permeated through the canopy onto a little sleeping boy. The wind rustled his golden hair. A lavender ribbon fell on top of his nose and a small part dangled off, tickling his nose. "Achooo!" Naruto sneezed, sitting up now, and noticed something falling down to his lap. "What's this?" He then heard a rustling of bushes to his left and a moment later a little girl with strange eyes came out.

She slowly closed the distance between them while wringing her wrists. "G-gomen, b-b-ut could I have my ribbon back?" Hinata asked as she pointed to the thing on Naruto's lap, a foot away from him now.

Naruto looked curiously at the ribbon, picked it up close to his face, and then offered it to Hinata. "What does it do?" Naruto questioned.

"I-I use it to hold my h-hair like my mother does." Hinata said as she took the ribbon, and began to tie it back on her hair.

Naruto then looked at her funny and asked, "What's a moth..." He was stopped from asking his question when a small, white furred, animal ran behind Hinata and disappeared into a bush.

"IIIIiiiieee!" Naruto never got to finish his question because Hinata jumped forward, enveloping him in a hug around his neck, from the sudden scare.

Naruto panicked and started to wiggle his way out of the girl's grip. However she denied letting go and his attempts became futile. "What are yo..." Naruto stopped what he was saying when he felt his shoulder getting wet and heard the sound of crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sc-scared." Hinata said through her fright and stutter.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His arms were sticking out from under the girl's arms, not knowing where to go. He then heard the bushes shake again and the girl's grip got tighter.

Naruto saw a bigger girl that had the same eyes as the one hugging him, stick her upper body out from the bushes. She then put her arms in a loop opening it and closing it, but kept the shape of the loop. Naruto got the idea and enclosed his arms around the girl in front of him.

Hinata stopped trembling and began to slowly stop crying. Hitomi came from out the bushes with Hanabi, while Hinata started to sniff up stopping her crying. "Hinata-chan are you alright?" Her mother asked. Hinata nodded her head from Naruto's shoulder, still hugging him. "Then are you still hugging your hero because you want to say thank you?" Hitomi asked.

Hinata now noticing what she was doing jerked away from Naruto, releasing her hold on him. "G-gomen, I didn't know I was hugging you." Hinata apologized with a blush, embarrassed she did that to someone she didn't even know.

"What was that?" Naruto question looking at the bigger girl.

"What?" Hitomi inquired. Naruto then began to make the same hand gesture the woman was making not too long ago. "Ooh... That was a hug. You don't know what a hug is?" Hitomi asked. Naruto shook his head and Hitomi mentally frowned. "A hug is a way to show affection to someone you like, or to say thank you." She then bent down to Naruto and put him in a one armed hug, because she didn't want to squish Hanabi in the sling. "Arigato, for helping my Hinata-chan."

Naruto didn't know why but he felt very warm when he got the hug, he liked it. His stomach then grumbled. The bigger girl then laughed and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." he said.

Hitomi already knew who it was but she didn't want to be questioned on how she knew, also it introduced him to Hinata. "Well Naruto-chan, I'm Hyuuga Hitomi, this is Hanabi, and the one who was hugging you was Hinata. They are both my daughters." Looking at her daughter, she asked for permission, "Hinata-chan would you mind Naruto-chan joining us on our picnic?" Hinata shook her head, indicating it was alright. Hitomi then looked at Naruto. "Well then, would you like to have something to eat Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and they all walked to the memorial stone. When they arrived, Hitomi removed her backpack and took out a blanket for all of them to sit on. She then took out her bento, and then saw the container underneath it. "_I wonder." _she thought. Taking out one of the containers, she opened it and notice Naruto's nose twitch. "_Yep, definatly his son."_

Following the smell Naruto went over to Hitomi, as Hinata took out her bento. "What's that?" Naruto questioned.

Hitomi put on a smirk, "Beef ramen. Would you like to have some?" As expected, Naruto nodded his head so fast that it looked like it would fly off. Hitomi took out two chop sticks and handed them to Naruto, and then put the bowl in front of him. Naruto had a stick in each hand, and tried to scoop the soup with them. Hitomi giggled at Naruto's attempt to use the chop sticks. "Naruto-chan, take a look at Hinata-chan, and how she eats." Hitomi suggested pointing to Hinata. Said girl was blushing now from the increased attention.

"How do I do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Here." Hitomi said leaning towards Naruto, taking his chopsticks, and positioning his hand correctly to hold the sticks. "The bottom stick doesn't move, you just use the top stick to grab the food." Naruto nodded to confirm he understood and tried once more to eat the delicious ramen. A couple of min. went by and Naruto was getting better and better using the chopsticks. "_Well when you really want something, you will put more effort in learning how to get it." _Hitomi mused.

Hanabi then cried again, grabbing Hitomi's attention. "Oh are you hungry too Hanabi-chan?" she said in a baby voice. She lowered the left side of her yukata to expose her breast and positioned her child to feed from it.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and drank the broth. "This is better than that chocolate bar." Naruto declared.

"Well I'm glad you like my cooking." Hitomi said.

Naruto looked in her direction and noticed the baby was on Hitomi's chest for the first time that day. Apperently, his attention was so consumed by being able to eat the ramen; he hadn't notice when the baby cried. "What's she doing?" Naruto asked pointing at Hanabi.

"She is eating." Hitomi answered.

"She's eating you!?" Naruto asked with a surprised expression on his face.

Hitomi giggled, and shook her head, "No, she's drinking the milk my body makes. It's her food. Babies her age can't eat anything solid, so they have to eat things that don't need to be chewed."

At the mention of food Naruto's stomach grumbled again. Hinata heard the grumble and saw Naruto rubbing his stomach. Hinata went into her mother's backpack and grabbed the other container. She opened it, held it in her hands, and offered it to Naruto with her head down, eyes closed shut. "P-please, have some more." Hinata posed.

Naruto slowly took the bowl from Hinata's hands. "Ahhh, um... Arigato Hinata-chan." Naruto thanked after remembering his little lesson yesterday.

Hitomi was surprised by Hinata's offer, but smiled with pride that Hinata was breaking her shyness.

"So Naruto why were you sleeping in the forest?" Hitomi asked making Hinata wonder what her mother was talking about.

"I was chased by bad guys for a long time and I got sleepy." Naruto answered.

Hitomi frowned at the answer, but continued, "Does the Hokage know?"

"What's a Hokage?" Naruto quizzed.

Hitomi looked at him curiously but answered anyways, "The man who protects everyone in this village. He wears a white robe and a red hat. He's pretty old and ha...

"You mean jijii?" Naruto asked. Hitomi giggled and Hinata looked at her mother not understanding what was so funny.

Yes, um... jijii." Hitomi answered.

"I didn't see him for a long time. I think he's busy." Naruto said.

"Well he is an important man, but you can go see him at the Hokage tower." Hitomi said.

"Where's that?" Naruto questioned.

Hitomi thought that it might be hard to give directions to a 3 year old and answered, "It's the round building in the center of the village, and ha..."

"You mean the big red one?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes." Hitomi removed Hanabi from herself and then put her yukata back on her shoulder. She then went to her backpack and took out some money. "Here Naruto. When you go see the Hokage, tell him lunch is on Hitomi-oba-san." Hitomi put the large amount of bills in his pocket. "Remember to see him as soon as possible." Naruto nodded.

Hitomi knew that the clan wouldn't like it if they found out that she was mingling with what they called a demon. She couldn't go to the Hokage and talk about Naruto either because they would ask or find out if they didn't. This was the only thing she could do for him now. "Hinata-chan would you like to play with your new friend?" Hitomi asked.

"Friend?" Naruto questioned with hope in his eyes looking back and forth between Hitomi and Hinata.

"Is he Hinata-chan?" Hitomi asked with smile on her face. Her daughter didn't have any friends being kept inside the complex so much. The kids who played with her only did because their parents asked them to.

"I would like that. I-if Naruto-san wants to be." Hinata said while poking her fingers together.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. He then ran over to Hinata, grabbing her hand, and ran to the clearing, pulling Hinata from behind.

Hitomi giggled at Naruto's antics and the cute expression on her daughter's face. She then averted her attention to the memorial stone. Walking up to it, she found the names of her two friends and teammates. "Haji-kun... Minato-kun..." Hitomi said as she brushed her finger over their names. "I miss you both so much." A single tear came out from her left eye, and trickled down her face. She wiped it away and put on a smile, at Naruto's amazed expression of how Hinata found him so fast. The two were playing hide and seek after Hinata explained the rules.

"Wow Hinata-chan, how do you find me so easily? Even those guys with the masks have problems finding me." Naruto praised.

Hinata wasn't able to find him for a long time so she had to revert to using her eyes. "It's n-nothing really Naruto-kun. It was really hard to find you and I had to use my eyes." Naruto looked curiously at her not understanding what she was saying. He kept on thinking that everyone used their eyes to find something.

Hitomi walked over and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "So it's Naruto-kun now?" Hitomi said implying something else.

"W-well we are f-friends now. I-is that alright?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto, hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her yukata.

"Sure." Naruto said with his big smile, causing his eyes to close. His smile left his face when he heard someone land on the ground behind them.

An ANBU had landed near them and was staring at Naruto, "_I can't believe those idiots lost track of such a dangerous thing. Don't they understand what..." _He then noticed the other people in the area. "Hyuuga-sama, what are you doing here?" the ANBU asked.

"I came here to respect the dead before it became a little too crowded here." Hitomi answered. "Why are you here ANBU-san?"

"I'm here to bring..." He tilted his head to Naruto. "Back to the village."

Not really trusting the man but having no power to do anything about it Hitomi stalled, "Alright but first allow him to retrieve his belongings." The ANBU nodded and put his attention towards Naruto who was staring at him.

Hitomi came back with Hinata's panda backpack and put it on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was about to protest when Hitomi whispered something in his ear, "Don't worry about it, it's a gift from me and Hinata-chan. There's some food inside, and remember to meet jijii as fast as possible." Naruto nodded and began to walk with the ANBU back to the village.

When they were out of sight, Hinata walked over to her mother, and tugged on her yukata. "K-kaa-san why did you give him my bag?" Hinata questioned.

"He still looked a little hungry so I put my bento inside it. Is it alright that I gave him your backpack?" Hitomi asked, a moment later Hinata nodded with a smile. "What do you think of him?"

"I-I think he's very nice." Hinata said and then smiled warmly. "And he has a nice smile."

"Well of course, he's a hero." Hitomi stated.

"Is he really a hero?" Hinata asked in awe.

"Yep, a true born here." Hitomi said.

"K-kaa-san, could he come to my birthday party?" Hinata questioned with hope.

"Well we will have to ask him first, but I'm sure he would love to come." Hitomi said. Hinata put on a big smile, now actually looking forward to her birthday. "Come on Hinata-chan we should get back home." Hitomi said extending her hand out for Hinata. Grasping her hand, Hinata walked back home with her mother and sister, hoping for the days to fly bye so she could meet Naruto-kun again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Office)

"And Naruto is alright now?" Sarutobi questioned. When he had gotten to work, that morning, he was informed of the fire last night and went to investigate, but the building was burnt ablaze. He sent a number of ANBU in search of Naruto, and had just now been told that he was found.

"Hai Hokage-sama. He is within the safety of the village now." an ANBU told the Hokage.

"Thank you. You are excused now." the Hokage said. The ANBU nodded his head and disappeared from the room. Sarutobi took out his pipe and then lit it. "_I swear that kid is gonna be the death of me." _Sarutobi thought as he began to massage the bridge of his nose. "_I'm still a little busy with the paper work and the festival preparation, but I'll have to make sure I see him on his birthday. I haven't seen him for four months."_

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." the Third commanded. Anko walked into the room and handed the Hokage a folder full of sheets. "Done with your mission already?"

"Well it wasn't really that hard. Couldn't you give me something a little higher jijii? Maybe something further from the village?" Anko questioned.

"Anko you know the harder missions require a jounin ranked shinobi." The Hokage answered.

"That's a load of bull and you know it. I can whip the floor with most of the jounin in this village." Anko countered.

"I know, but the council is a little too... thick headed to understand that, and finding your old sensei is a little dangerous at this point in time." Sarutobi said.

"How much longer do I have to do this before they trust me?" Anko posed.

"Well don't look at all the bad things. There are some positives, like being able to enjoy the festival in five days. Isn't there someone you would like to go with?" Sarutobi questioned.

Anko blushed a little. "That's none of yo..."

She did get too finished because the doors blasted open and a man walked through. "Hokage-sama I have to talk to..." The man stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman and the Hokage were having a conversation. "Gomen, Hokage-sama. I didn't know you were busy." Iruka apologized with a bow.

"That's alright Iruka we were just talking about you." Sarutobi said causing Anko's flush to grow darker. "Do you think Anko would look better in a traditional autumn style kimono or a violet kimono for the festival coming up?"

Iruka blushed and was caught by surprise. "Wha-what, I mean... Maybe the..or the..."

He didn't get to finish because Anko locked her right arm with his and began to drag him out of the room. "What the hell are you saying jijii! Mind your own god damn business!"

Sarutobi chuckled at the two people leaving his office, and began to look forward to this year's festival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Apartment in Konoha, 5 days later. Oct 10th)

It was midnight now and Kurenai hadn't left her apartment all week. She sat on the sofa for another sleepless night. She was reading a book that she had started some nights ago, when her hand began to tremble. Frowning at what her hand was doing, she placed a bookmark in her book, closed it, and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She then walked to the kitchen while favouring her left hand.

Taking out a glass, she filled it with warm water, and placed it back on the counter. She then reached into her pocket and grabbed a little black square box, the same thickness and width of a deck of cards, and slid off its cover, to reveal small white pills. Retrieving the glass of water, she placed one of the pills into it, causing the water to turn red. She then took a sip of the liquid and her hand almost instantly stopped trembling. She walked back to the living room, grabbing her book, and took a seat, with the glass in her hand. This was how she spent some of her nights, so that she wouldn't have to think about some horrible memories she had.

8 a.m.

Kurenai was still reading her book when she heard a knock at her door. Once again she put her bookmark inside and closed the book that was the size of an encyclopaedia. Her mind busy thinking of other things, she forgot to check who was on the other side of the door and began to unlock the door.

She cracked the door open and looked through the door. "Yes? Whose the... Hitomi-sama!" Kurenai said in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here.' You haven't left your apartment in a week. I got worried, and Hinata was wondering what happened to you. What's going on with you Kurenai-chan?" Hitomi asked. She then pushed the door open and walked inside, and removed the messenger bag she was carrying.

"I... I just don't know. It's almost been 3 years since they.. they..." She said with tears in her eyes, she then looked at Hitomi with her tear stained face and was ringing her wrist. "I-I'm sorry. I-it's all my f-fault. If I wasn..."

She never got to finish because Hitomi's palm made contact with her face, causing it to move 45 degrees to the right. The sudden pain from the strike stopped Kurenai's apology, but the tears were still flowing down her face.

"Don't you ever say that. It wasn't your fault and you know it! If it was you, I would have killed you myself on that day." Hitomi then enveloped her in a hug, placed Kurenai's head to her chest, and began to cry herself.

"It wasn't your fault. He did it to protect you. Haji-chan wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I know it's painful to lose the ones you love. I loved them too. Shinzo, Hajimaru, Takeshi." She then adjusted her head looking directly at Kurenai, and put two hands on her face so that she would face her, while wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"But we're still alive and I still love you Kurenai-chan. Don't you ever forget that."

Hitomi release the Kurenai from her grasp, but Kurenai still looked depressed and lowered her head. "But I'm a monster... How could you care for something like me?" Kurenai debated in a sadden voice.

"Kurenai-chan, just look in the mirror. Could a monster really shed tears like you are now? Would a monster care if someone died? Would a monster even consider people more important than themselves?" Hitomi countered, and brushed the hair away from Kurenai's face. "You're not a monster Kurenai. You are every bit as human as me."

"Arigato Hitomi-sama." Kurenai said with a calm voice.

"What did I tell you about calling me sama?" Hitomi questioned.

"Gomen. Hitomi-oba-san." Kurenai said with a slight smile.

"That's better. Now get ready." Hitomi then walked over to the messenger bag she had brought and thrown it at Kurenai.

"What's this?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Hinata-chan wanted her big sister to join us at the festival this afternoon, so I got you a kimono." Hitomi said.

Kurenai looked shocked, "But Hito..."

"No buts. You need to get out of this place and get some fresh air. Don't make me bring Hinata-chan here and give you her cute puppy face." Hitomi said with a finger shaking at Kurenai. The 16 year old teen nodded her head and accepted. "Perfect. We'll see you at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound in 3 hours." Hitomi declared happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Streets of Konoha)

After the little embarrassing act that happened in the Hokage office, Iruka asked Anko if she would like to go to the festival with him... as friends, just as friends! Well at least that is what Iruka said but in reality he was just too embarrassed to ask her on an official date.

Although, this didn't stop Anko from thinking that it could be a date. She was actually looking forward to this day and even buying a new kimono. The kimono was an indigo colour, with violet maple leaves, and black trees on the bottom part of her kimono.

They had been out since the beginning of the afternoon, but they hadn't talked much. They were both nervous and blushing most of the time.

Right now though it was silent because of a different reason. It was 6 p.m. and they were in a giant crowd in front of the Hokage monument. Anko didn't really want to just stand around and listen to the Hokage give a speech to the ones who died 3 years ago, but was still paying attention, because she was still shy to look Iruka in the face. She heard crying coming from all over, but what surprised her was that Iruka was crying with a sadden expression on his face.

Noticing Anko looking at him, Iruka quickly raised his arms up to start wiping his tears. He never got to though because Anko had grabbed his arms. "Don't you dare dry them. If you miss your parents you should let them run free so that when they look at you from where they are, they will know you miss them. The only thing you should get rid of is that pathetic look that's on your face. You really want to disgrace their sacrifice by being sad because they're gone. You should be proud that you had parents who cared enough to protect you from something so awful, and show it." Anko said and released his arms.

Tears still flowing down his eyes, Iruka put on a smile and put his attention back to the Hokage to let him finish his speech.

It was now 8pm, and they were walking together down the lit up street with the many food stalls. Both of them hadn't talked much during the entire event. They were still both nervous and blushing most of the time. That's why Anko was a little surprised when Iruka slipped his hand in hers. "I was wondering when you would gather your stones and actually try something." Anko said putting on a smirk

To flustered to hear what she was implying he said, "I-I'm sorry, It wasn't right to..."

Iruka stopped what he was saying, when Anko grasped his hand a little tighter, stopping his hand from leaving. "I don't mind. I... I actually like you a bit." Anko said with a blush near the end.

"R-really!?" Iruka asked surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean!? A girl like me can't possibly like a boy like you!?" Anko retorted with a little anger.

Iruka raised his free hand in defence, "N-no that's not what I mean. It's just... It's just..."

"Spit it out already!" Anko demanded.

"ILIKEYOUTOO!" Iruka blurted out, losing the pink blush and upgrading to red.

"... O-oh... well good." Anko said with a blush but looked away not wanting him to see it.

They were now both walking in silence again but still holding hands. After a couple more minutes of walking, Iruka regretted this because he was now being dragged by Anko, "Look a dango stand!"

Anko ran to the stand as fast as she could, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw a crowed further down the street. She could hear the angry shouts the sound of crying. Carefully walking forward to get a better look, she saw a yellow head of hair in the in the middle of the crowd. She ran towards the crowd but noticed that Iruka had let go of her hand. "What are you doing!? We have to help him!" Anko pleaded.

Seeing Anko's worried face, Iruka couldn't even face her and turned his head away to the floor. Anko almost not believing that someone she cared for would actually allow something like this happen began to shed tears. Quickly looking away from the man in front of her, she made her way to the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Orphanage)

It was now 9 o'clock and the Hokage had just finished the speech and introductions for the day. He was now free and decided to visit Naruto. Although what he heard when he got there shocked him.

"What do you mean he's not here!?" Sarutobi exclaimed, holding one of the caretakers to the orphanage by the collar.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know!? H-he j-j-just one d-d-day di-disapeared." the caretaker said, lieing through his teeth.

The Hokage then through the man to one of the ANBU that came with him. "Take him to Ibiki to extract the information, and everyone else working in the orphanage. I want two ANBU to stay here though to take care of the children though." The Hokage ordered and many of the ANBU began to move. "Tenzo, I know your captain is on a mission in snow country, so I want you to lead a team of ANBU into the village and discretely find Naruto. I don't want something to happen on a day of celebration and mourning."

The bear masked ANBU nodded and disappeared with his cat masked companion. "_Please let him be alright. I couldn't face the Hokage monument if I failed Minato." _Sarutobi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Streets of Konoha, an hour before)

For the past couple of days, Naruto had tried going to the Hokage tower, but every time he would get close, one of those masked guys would stop him. He was still carrying the panda shaped backpack, but the bento that was inside, was empty now. His cloths were a little dirtier now because he had to find a new place to sleep, but they weren't as clean as the place he used to retire too.

He had noticed for the last couple of days that there were many lights being set up and a lot more people were in the village. Today though, the lights were on, and there was a large aroma coming from the many food stalls. Curious as to what was going on, Naruto decided to explore the city. The lights and stalls looked beautiful and colourful to the birthday boy. Everyone looked happy, playing games and eating tasty treats. Although they weren't all so distracted to give him nastier glares than usual, but that didn't put a damper to his spirits... much.

After a while of walking on the streets, Naruto smelled the same heavenly smell his nose was blessed to sample five days ago. To his right was a ramen bar. Quickly he ran up to the busy store and sat on one of the stools.

"Hello there, how may I help you little boy?" a middle aged man asked.

"Can I have some ramen?" Naruto asked with his mouth open and about to drool.

"Well do you have any money?" the man asked.

Naruto rummaged through his pockets, and produced the money Hitomi had given him. "How much does this give me?" Naruto questioned presenting the large wad of bills to the man in front of him.

The man's eyes almost left his sockets at the amount of money, you could buy a small house with the cash he had. Calming himself down, the man answered, "Well you won't need to use that much, but you can eat as much as you want. I'll charge you once you are full. Does that sound good to you?" Naruto nodded his head like a paint shaker and the man smiled at the boy's enthusiasm to eat his ramen. "Well then what flavour do you want?"

"There's more than one?" Naruto quizzed with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course. I wouldn't be the world's best ramen maker if I didn't have more than one flavour." The man said.

"Can I have them all?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you what, we'll start from the beginning of the list and work our way down. I don't think you can go through the whole list in just one meal." the man said totally unaware of Naruto's appetite.

Naruto then began to put the money back until someone grabbed his arm, stopping it from entering the pocket. "Where did a demon like you get all this money? Have you been killing unsuspecting villagers for everything they had?" A man said, his mouth was drenched in the same smell as those guys who walked funny at night and threw up everywhere. Naruto could see 10 other guys standing behind him. "Monsters like you don't need money anyways." The man then lifted Naruto's hand out and took his money.

"Hey that's mine!" Naruto protested.

The man's response was to roughly pull Naruto off the stool, causing him to fall on his back hard, spit on his face, and then kick him exceptionally hard, breaking a rib and sending him to the middle of the street. Naruto gasped for air do to the sudden loss of breath. "A piece of shit like you has no right to say anything. It was your fault they all died! It was your fault everyone's lives are ruined!" Another man shouted punching Naruto in the face and getting attention of the other people around.

The ten men began to beat on the small child. Many people on the street were watching, but some even decide to join. Naruto was now in the fetal position to try and protect his body as much as possible, sticking his back up. The only reason why he hadn't died yet was that the 50 or more people trying to beat him were all fighting for a chance to get a hit, and the bento box on his back was taking most of the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(On the roof of a building in Konoha.)

Tenzo had divided the ANBU assigned to him into teams of two to search for Naruto. He was jumping along the roof tops with the cat masked ANBU, until he heard some noise to his right. Raising his arm up in a sign to halt, he gestured towards the noise and the woman with him nodded.

They leapt off towards the noise, until they saw what the source of the noise was. They stopped on a roof, within the shadows, and looked a little more closely at the crowd. When they saw the yellow hair within the middle of the crowd the cat masked woman instinctively rushed forward.

Although she wasn't able to go because Tenzo had grasped her arm halting her. "Yugao, go back to the Hokage and tell him where he is." Tenzo ordered.

She then looked at him, "But.."

"No buts. You know your techniques aren't for subduing and we can't have a blood bath. I am the more suitable choice. You're also the fastest, now please inform the Hokage." Tenzo interrupted. Yugao nodded and an after image of herself was left for a second before disappearing.

Tenzo then rushed towards the floor but not before noticing a woman in a purple kimono running towards the crowd.

A man who was on another roof, turned back into the shadows after watching Tenzo fall towards the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back a couple of minutes in time with Naruto) (pretty much before Tenzo and Anko notice what is happening to Naruto)

"It hurts. Stop it, it hurts. Please stop it." Naruto cried out with his head under his arms for protection. Naruto was covered in blood from the many cuts on his body, and there was a small pool of it on the ground. There was so much, it was hard to believe that a small child could produce that much. Through it all though he was repeating the same thing over and over again, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. It hurts. Please stop. I'm sorry."

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! What's wrong with all of you!" the old man from the ramen stand shouted to the angry crowd. He tried pushing his way through the crowd but one of the angry members of the mob turned around and punched the hold man right under the jaw, knocking him out.

"Shut up! Don't you understand he's a demon." the man said as he spat on the unconscious man's face. A 7 year old girl with brown hair ran up to the unconscious man put her body over him in order to protect him from anyone else who wanted to try something.

"Fucking bag is getting in the way!" a man stated as he took out two kunai and stabbed the bag, trying to rip through. He was able to pierce through the bento box inside, causing Naruto to start bleeding as 1/8 of the kunai went into his back, but he wasn't able to rip the bag because it was stuck in the wood box. Taking out two more kunai, he cut the straps of the now bloody bag, and tossed it away. At this point Naruto was crying from all the pain and letting out every tear he held in freely. He raised his head from under his arms and shouted, "Someone please help me. Help me please!"

The villagers who were watching just turned their heads away from Naruto's face to lose eye contact. "Shut the hell up you fucking demon." A man said as he punched the top of Naruto's head, making his face hit the floor and going unconscious.

"It's time to end this piece of shit's life." a man said taking out a kunai, not even thinking what would happen when he wrapped an explosion note around it. Being too far away from Naruto, Anko and Tenzo watched in horror as the man's arm swung down towards Naruto's back, over the heart.

The arm was stopped dead in its tracks by a blast of red chakra. The blast sent the man, and others around a 5 feet radius of Naruto, flying backwards to be caught by people in the mob.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? THE DEMON IS COMING FREE! KILL IT!!" One of the men shouted. The people raced after towards the center, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the two people who popped up on either side of the child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Again a couple minutes before Naruto was attacked but in another part of town)

"How do you like your takoyaki Hinata-chan?" Kurenai asked wearing the red kimono Hitomi gave her.

"It's delicious." Hinata whispered, while being carried in her mother's arms. They hadn't brought Hanabi because it was too loud and it would just bother her.

"That's not fair Hinata-chan. Your mommy is too busy carrying you to eat any." Hitomi faked wined, with a pout. Hinata looked at her mother thinking she was actually sad, and then back at the takoyaki. She picked one of the timbit sized treats, and slipped it in her mother's mouth. "You're so kind Hinata-chan." Hitomi said with a smile after eating the treat, and cuddled her face with her daughter's.

Her smile faded when she felt a wave of killing intent a distance away. Looking of in the direction of the source, her eyes began to bulge. She then slowly handed Hinata to Kurenai while still looking in the same direction. "Kurenai, I know you felt that and you want to go see what's going on but please I need you to watch over Hinata-chan for me."

Kurenai nodded in understanding, and Hitomi then turned to Hinata with a smile. "You be a good girl now ok Hinata-chan? Don't make too much trouble for your nee-chan." Hitomi said petting her daughters head. She then leapt off as fast as she could towards the disturbance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Where we left Naruto last)

"What the hell are you doing!?Step away from the demon and let us kill it!" A man protested to Anko and Tenzo. Other people in the crowd were doing the same thing.

Tenzo began to go through some hand seals, "By order of the Sandaime Hokage you are all underar...!"

"What the fuck are you piece of shits doing to a little boy!? Even if you die and go to hell, it won't make up for your sins!" Anko said and then thrusted both her arms out. "**Sen'eijashu!" **8 snakes came out of her sleeves in total, and each wrapped around one of the mob members. She then went through a couple of hand signs, "**Doton: Nebukai Hebi!" (Earth Style: Deep Rooted Snake)** The snakes dug their head and tail into the ground, while still constricting their targets, and turned into stone, effectively holding the attackers.

At the same time Tenzo released his jutsu, "**Mokuton: Shichuhaji no Jutsu!" (Wood Style: Four Pillar Grasp Technique) **Four pillars came out of the ground and branches sprouted from them, grabbing the closest person to them constricting them to the post. Each pillar constricted two men.

"Cheh, not bad but there are still too many of them!" Anko stated.

"If you can get us some space I can make a wall to protect him!" Tenzo said over the roar of the crowd.

Nodding her head, Anko bit her thumb and swiped it over a tattoo on her left arm. "**Kochiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) **A large snake was summoned, that layed in a circle around Naruto, making a barrier for the mob. Anko and Tenzo both jumped behind the large snake, who's height (not the length) was as tall as Anko herself. The snake then expanded outwards, pushing the mob further back.

During this time Tenzo began to finish his seals, "**Mokuton: Moku Jodomu!" (Wood Style: Wood Locking Dome) **The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, and when it cleared the mob could only see a wooden dome in front of them. Infuriated the mob began to attack the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside the dome)

"Yeah great defence." Anko said sarcastically. "How are we supposed to see in here?"

Tenzo was kneeling on the ground with his hands in the snake seal, trying to keep the barrier active. "I'm a little.. busy at the moment." Tenzo said struggling to say the words.

"Useless." Anko said. She then closed her eyes and put one hand in a dragon sign and the other in a snake sign and mixed them together. "_I hate doing this." _She thought. "**Uwabami Kankaku" (Python Sense) **concentrating chakra to certain parts of her sense, she opened her eyes, but in the darkness you couldn't see them. With her new sense she was able to "see" in the dark cave. Tenzo could hear a hissing sound coming from Anko.

"Oh my god." Anko whispered as she saw the condition Naruto was in. Running up to him, she could sense his heart was still beating, and breath was coming out his mouth. "Hang in there! Don't die on me brat!" Anko yelled with tears in her eyes. She then ripped her right sleeve from the shoulder off, cutting it in half, and then wrapped it around his arms, to cover the bleeding. She did the same thing with her left sleeve but covered his legs this time. Taking out a kunai, she ripped the bottom part of her Kimono off, around mid thigh, and wrapped it around his body, to cover the cuts on his back.

While she was doing this, the ground was vibrating tremendously, Tenzo was breathing heavily. If this kept up, he would pass out from chakra exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the dome.)

The mob was still beating on the dome, they even set it on fire but it wouldn't burn down. The 11 men who started all of this moved everyone close to the dome, and prepared Kunai with explosion notes on them. At once, they all threw one kunai at the dome, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the dome was still intact, but with many large indents.

"Stupid piece of shit won't go down!" One of the men shouted. He then took out 4 metal wires that had 7 explosion tags on each wire. Tying shuriken on each wire, he throws them around the dome and they became embedded on the wood. Still holding the end of all 4 wires, he put his hand in a seal. "**Ka..." **

He never got to finish because he suddenly fell unconscious. "What just hap..." Another man fell down. Members of the mob kept on falling one by one. A woman on a roof, kneeling on one leg whispered to herself, "**Karamuhakke Rokujuyon Sho" (Entwining of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms)**

One of the attackers sensed where the killing intent was coming from and pointed at the roof, "Over there! Get 'im!" Many of the members of the mob looked at the direction of the finger and threw kunai, shuriken, bricks, and anything else they had in their hands all at once in that direction.

The projectiles were almost at their intended target when they swatted away by a spinning black pole that was gold at the tips. "Cease at once! You are all under arrest! If you decide to attack we shall take necessary measures to stop you!" the Sandaime Hokage ordered. The Hokage had 15 ANBU with him at the time.

Majority of the attackers did not comply and either fought back or ran away. The Hokage made a hand motion to attack and the ANBU began their assault on the criminals. The Sandaime then looked at the dome covered in explosion notes, as it unlocked itself and revealed Tenzo unconscious on the ground and Anko on the ground, focused on Naruto who was in her arms. He could see that Naruto was covered in something but there was blood still leaking through.

A moment later he was at Anko's side, and could see Tenzo being picked up by Yugao. Sarutobi looked at the tear stained face of Anko, then bent down, and looked into her slitted brown eyes. "Anko, you need to take him to the hospital! Anko listen to me!" the Hokage ordered putting one hand on her shoulder, and shaking the women, to get her to snap back into reality. "I need you to get him there as fast as you can! Do you understand me!?" Anko looked at the Hokage and nodded her head. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

"_He just had to check something out and be late." _The Hokage thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hospital)

Anko had deactivated her jutsu, so that she could use more energy in running. Although, she couldn't move at top speed because she was afraid something might happen to Naruto. She burst through the doors of the hospital, grabbing everyone's attention from within. "Help! I need Help! He's gonna die if he doesn't get any treatment!" Anko pleaded, cradling Naruto, and covered in blood. One of the doctors in the room ran up to Anko to see what happened, but stopped when he saw the child's face.

"Get that filthy demon child out of her before he does something to harm the patients. He can die on the streets for all I care." The doctor said turning around, and walking away, showing his back to them.

Anko became infuriated and appeared right behind the man with a kunai to his throat, "You treat this kid, or I kill you."

If the man could look into Anko's eyes he would have done what she said but he wasn't, "Kill me if you want, but if you do it's not gonna help that demon get medical attention." the man stated.

Anko understood the man was right, and lowered her kunai. The man put on a smirk of victory but was soon replaced by pain, as a foot connected between his legs. "I'll be sure to come back and remove those for you, kisama (bastard)." Anko said to the now limp man on the floor. She then looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking away from her, trying to ignore her. The patients in the lobby were even recoiling in their seats. "What's wrong with all of you!? He's a three year old kid! Why won't you help him!?" Anko questioned. Most of the doctors were now leaving the room, as were the nurses. "What the fuck is wro..."

"What's going on here?" A man asked as he was running into the room. "I heard a lot of noise. Is something wrong?"

"Please, I need your help. This boy needs to be treated." Anko pleaded.

The man looked at the child in the woman's arms and instantly recognized who it was. "Naruto!? What happened to you?" the man questioned.

"You know him?" Anko asked with hope.

"I'm his personal physician, Kenkoo Daichi." Daichi answered. "Quickly, follow me."

Anko nodded her head and was lead by Daichi to the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the streets of Konoha where the fight was.)

They had rounded up everyone they could, who were apart of the attack. Some were still being chased down, but they had managed to capture 63 people, apparently the mob grew as time went on. They were now being hulled off to the temporary prison in the Hokage tower, to be questioned before being sent to the prison.

Ichiraku Teuchi had to be taken to the hospital and so did Tenzo. Sarutobi was sitting on a bench, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to straighten everything out in his mind. "_How did I let something like this happen? How could I let it escalade so far?" _he thought. He then looked at his right and saw Hitomi kneeling on the ground in front of something. He walked over to her, from behind and saw her looking at a bag that was in the shape of a panda's head that had many holes in it. The only problem with it was that instead of it being black and white, it was black and red. It was drenched in Naruto's blood.

Hitomi was looking at the bag with tears in her eyes, and a look on her face that looked like her soul left her. "A 3 year old child. They did this to a 3 year old child. A kind, innocent child. Not just anyone's child. Mi..."

"Hitomi. That's not to be talked about." the Hokage stated.

Hitomi leaned forward and gripped the bag, still facing away from the Hokage. "5 days ago I met him at the memorial stone after he was chased by some bad men." Hitomi said, the Hokage frowned at the information, because it was different then the report he received. "I gave him Hinata-chan's bag, food, enough money to buy a house with, and where to find you. But I should have done more. If I just had watched over him, or led him to your office myself, then this ne..."

"Hitomi, this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was supposed to watch over him and make sure he was alright not you. I feel ashamed for failing Minato." Sarutobi said with a sadden voice. His face then turned serious. "Now I have to go find those traitors, who have been telling me fabrications all this time."

Hitomi looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Naruto for 4 months, but I have been given reports of his present condition on a daily basis. From what I saw at the orphanage, and what you just told me, I know I've been lied too." the Hokage said. His face then became was filled with shame, and he diverted his face away from Hitomi, "I should have just checked on him myself."

"Take me with you. I want to know what kind of person would do such a thing to someone who saved their lives." Hitomi demanded.

"You know you can't do that. Your clan wouldn't like to hear about you defending Naruto. You should get out of here fast. I'm sure your daughter is worried about you too." the Hokage argued. "Just leave it to me. I will personally see to it." Hitomi nodded her head in understanding, and ran away from the scene, while carrying the bloody bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Basement of the Hokage Tower)

Ibiki had just gotten out of cell and let out a sigh. That was the 12th person he had interrogated. The Hokage had promoted him to tokubetsu jounin (special jounin) so that he could join the ANBU's interrogation squad. He was known for his ability to acquire information and this department just seemed to suit him best. Within a couple of years, he would become head of the interrogation squad if he kept up with his unique method. He was becoming well known as a torturer.

He was about to go to the next room, until he saw the Hokage walking towards him. "Hokage-sama, what are you doing here? I thought you would be looking for the rest of the offenders."

"There are some questions I want answered. I'd like to watch you interrogate one of the ninja who were captured. Did you receive the information I sent you." the Hokage said.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Ibiki said with a bow. He then gestured for the Third to go into a room between two cells. Ibiki then walked into one of the cells, and saw a man who was chained to a wall with his arms stretched out as far away from each other as possible. He was given a poison that paralyzed his body from the neck down so that he wouldn't try anything funny. There was a one way window in the room, so that the Hokage could watch what was going on.

"Let me out of here! I didn't do anything wrong! Why do you defend that awful demon? He killed so many of the villagers." The man argued, trying to wiggle free from his chains.

Ibiki wasn't even paying attention to the man. Ibiki just stood there calmly, looking at the clipboard he had to find out what information he had on the man. The man was a high level chuunin. He wasn't in the battle with the Kyubi because he was a genin at the time, but he lost friends in that battle. This was the first ninja he was interrogating out of all the captives.

He was looking to his right, were a table with the captive's items that he had on him were laid out, and was thinking. Walking to the table, Ibiki picked up a large sum of cash. "Chuunin don't make nearly as much money as this, let alone carry it around with them..." Ibiki said and looked at the man chained up. "Where did you get it?"

"I took it back from that awful demon who stole it." the man stated.

"So then it was originally your money?" Ibiki questioned.

The man put on a slightly worried look, "..Well no. But he sto..."

"So then you stool it from the child." Ibiki stated writing down something on the clipboard.

"But he stole it from other people in the first place." the man countered.

"Do you have proof? Do you know who he stole it from?" Ibiki questioned.

"Well.. no." the man said with a defeated voice.

"I have reports saying that the money was voluntarily given to him, meaning you stole from a 3 year old child." Ibiki calmly said, checking off something else on his clipboard.

The man got agitated every time Ibiki wrote something on the clip board. He was already angry being locked up and that calm look on Ibiki's face as he wrote things down, just made him madder, "That's bullshit and you know i..."

"You still haven't answered my question. Where did you get the money?" Ibiki questioned.

"What do you mean? I just told you where I go.."

"No you told me where you got the extra money." Ibiki said, he was looking at the amount of money Hitomi received and the amount that 10 other men had. He had already subtracted the amount of money that was in his hand and the money Naruto had, and it was the same as the 10 men, give or take a couple of dollars. "If you think I haven't talked to your buddies, and they haven't already sold you out, then I hope you enjoy your time in prison." Ibiki bluffed making his way towards the door.

The man gritted his teeth and his eyes moved to the bottom right corner in thought. "...Wait!" The man shouted as Ibiki touched the door handle. "We got the money from this guy."

Ibiki turned around and questioned, "What guy?"

"I-I don't know, he hid his face and the mask he was wearing made his voice sound weird..." He said and Ibiki turned his attention back to the door. "B-but he gave us the money to attack the demon!"

"Why?" Ibiki quizzed.

"I-I don't know, but he said not to kill the demon, just ruff him up for a couple of hours." the man said.

"But you all went a little further than that and almost killed him. Correct?" Ibiki asked.

"It's a fucking demon! Why shouldn't we kill it!" the man exclaimed.

"If he is a demon as you say he is, then why does the Hokage protect him so?" Ibiki questioned.

"Because that fucking demon is using the Hokage as a puppet! It's using its powers to control him, and the Hokage can't see that." the man debated.

"And you aren't affected by this?" Ibiki asked.

"Like I'd ever let a fucking demon take control of me!" the man argued.

"I see." Ibiki said and opened the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the man quickly asked, with worry in his voice.

"I said if you think I haven't talked to your friends, and they haven't already sold you out, that you should enjoy your time in prison." Ibiki stated.

"But that's why I told you everything I knew." the man said.

"Well I haven't seen your friends yet. You are the first, so you were right to think that I haven't talked to them yet, but thank you for the information." Ibiki said and walked out the door. "_Stupid maggot. If the Hokage, the strongest ninja in our village, could be controlled, then what chance would you have... Baka."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hospital)

Anko was sitting in the waiting room. She was hunched over, her hands clasped together, and her right leg shaking up and down. Daichi had given her his white coat that doctors wore, to cover her ripped blood stained kimono. She looked up for the thousandth time hoping that the red light over the door would turn green, but at the same time a part of her didn't want it to, for fear of what she might hear next. She had been sitting there for 6 hours, so it was almost 4 a.m. in the morning.

She had carried Naruto to a stretcher and Daichi had rounded up some nurses to help him and they took him to the operation room.

There was no one in the room, just the occasional nurse walking bye. That's why she jumped slightly when a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Gomen Anko, I didn't mean to scare you." Sarutobi apologized. He had finished watching the interrogations when they started to become repetitive.

"It's alright. I'm just a little out of it." Anko said in a low voice.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Sarutobi asked, but sounded more like a statement. Anko nodded and the Hokage sat down on the chair next to her. "Is it because he reminds you of you?"

Anko let out a low chuckle at that, which confused Sarutobi. "You can't even compare him to me." Anko stated. "I may have been mistreated, but I was never hated like that. My suffering is nothing compared to his, and he's only 3 years old... I met him a couple of days ago, but I didn't know who it was then. If I had just paid attention or if I.."

"It wasn't your fault Anko. If it was anyone's fault it was mine, don't blame yourself." Sarutobi said.

"How could they do that to him though? He's just a child. Even when I brought him to the hospital, no one would help him, because they all think he's a demon. If it wasn't for Daichi, he'd probably be dead now." Anko said sadly, and then gripped the armrests. "I feel like showing them what a real monster is."

The seal on Anko's neck began to react and spread. "Anko, control your emotions." the Hokage ordered. Anko put her left hand over the seal because of the slight pain. She then grabbed her necklace with her right hand, and stabbed the seal with the fang on the pendant. The seal reverted back to its inactive form. "Are you alright?" the Hokage asked.

Anko nodded, "They've been less and less frequent. If it keeps up it will probably only react if I want it too or if that bastard comes back."

The Hokage nodded to that and they both sat in silence, waiting to hear how Naruto was doing. A couple of minutes later the door cracked open and Daichi came out of the room. Anko and Sarutobi both jumped out of their seats.

Daichi put his arms up in defence, indicating to the two worried people to not rush him. "We were able to stabilize him and disinfect his injuries. His body should be fine physically but he's not waking up... I believe his mind is protecting itself from the pain and shut off until the body is mended. Until it does we won't know if there has been any mental trauma, but for someone to go through something like that he's lucky to be alive."

The Hokage nodded to Daichi and then turned to Anko who was beginning to tear in her eyes. "Anko, you should go and get some rest. Don't worry about Naruto; I'll make sure to put my most trusted men with him. You can see him when you wake up if you'd like." The Hokage said.

"Jijii... can I ask for a favour?" Anko said looking disheartently at the floor.

"Of course Anko." Sarutobi said seriously.

"Can I be one of the people to guard him?" Anko requested

Sarutobi smiled warmly at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you can. When you wake up tomorrow, come to the Hokage tower and I'll tell you when your shift starts."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Anko said in a happier voice then she has since the incident. She then took off the coat, and left the room, leaving the Hokage and Daichi alone.

The Sandaime turned to the doctor and asked his question, "Is he going to have any brain damage or will his little friend help him?"

"I do not think the boy will have any mental damage or anything that will handicap him. When he came into the hospital, parts of his spine were cracked, probably broken before coming here, and now there is nothing wrong with them. Other parts of his body are doing the same thing. The only thing noticeable is that not all the cuts will be completely healed." Daich informed Sarutobi.

His then looked like something left a bad taste in his mouth. "They will leave scars once they do, making his arms, legs, and back covered in them. He was able to protect his face and the front part of his upper body, but if you were to look at the scars when he grows up, it would look like he went through a war zone. I believe his friend is more worried about internal damage then appearance, and put most of the energy there. I suggest you get Jiraiya-sama to check the seal to make sure there are no damages." Daichi posed.

"I would but he said he wanted to investigate something that looked suspicious. He's most likely going to be delayed by 2 weeks or a month. Till then take his physical, and update me on his condition whenever you find something new." the Third ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Daichi said with a bow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hyuuga compound)

"Well is he still alive?" Hiashi asked calmly, not caring either way.

"Hai Hiashi-sama. He was taken to the hospital and is still alive. I even watched from afar and saw his heart was beating steadily." A man said in front of Hiashi kneeling.

"And what of Danzo's ANBU who was shadowing the demon before the fight?" Hiashi inquired.

"He left as soon as he noticed there were too many people." the man said, taking off his mask and showing his white eyes.

"Excellent, you did nicely. You may retire to your house to rest now." Hiashi said. The man nodded his head and left the room. "_If you think I could be fooled so easily Danzo-sama then you will be pleasantly surprised tonight."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see... so the enemies of my enemy are now each other's enemies... does this mean they are my enemy because theyaretheenemyofmyenemy,andallhisenemiesarenowenemiesmakingmeanenemyofhisenemies,sinceI'mhisenemy?... (They are the enemy of my enemy, and all his enemies are now enemies making me an enemy of his enemies, since I'm his enemy?)." he quickly mumbled.

"Well no matter, I'll see how Hiashi's plan works out for now. If it goes against what I want I'll just change it." a spiralled masked man said.

"Riiiight." a man said whose head was split in two shades, white and black. He then began to whisper to himself, "What did he say? **How should I know? **You think it's important? **If it was I think he would say it in a language we could understand.**"

"Zetsu, I need you to keep tabs on Hiashi while I go out. Can you do it?" the man asked.

"Hai. **Hai.**" the two voices mingled at once somehow.

"Perfect. Well then I'm off, I need to go back to work." the man said and then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok again this lasted a little longer then what I expected, but at least it's not as long as the last one. I'm sorry for going back and forward between the times, it even confused me for a bit when I was writing it, but I think I sort of indicated at what point in time each scene is in.

Originally this was supposed to show up to Hinata's birthday and a little further than that, but when I was making a list of all the scenes I would have to write I decided to cut it down. (Well at least I know what to write for the next 2-3 chapters).

It was just a coincidence that I noticed Kakashi had a mission this year, if you don't believe me look it up. I thought I'd give him some lame excuse like wanting to mourn for his dead sensei on this day but this worked out better. (I downloaded Naruto the first movie again after so many years for a possible idea I had for the story and noticed that he saved princess Koyuki 10 years ago meaning Naruto was either 2-3 at the time.)

As you noticed I made a couple of new moves, but please note that I do not treat these moves like magic and there will be an explanation for how they work and for some, how they were able to come up with it. It's not like I taught a genin Doton: Yomi Numa within a month's time when it wasn't even their element and had no elemental training before hand. (Although I still love the story Team 8, it is pretty much one of my favorites and one of the reasons to why I wrote this. I just have issues with the fact Naruto can do water, thunder, and earth moves without any kind of training on how to manipulate his chakra that way. It's not like he has a doujutsu to see chakra and already had elemental training with a different element.) -- I'm going to get my ass kicked for bad mouthing Team 8 aren't I.

If you don't agree with the fact that Naruto is three and knows how to communicate with people at this level well be mad. I don't really know how many words a three year old should know because I'm not three, so I just talked to my three year old cousin in Persian, then translated the words and used those words plus words from the Naruto world to make up Naruto and Hinata's vocabulary.

Japanese words

I think most of you know this but Otou-san means father and Okaa-san means mother, and kids will shorten them by taking out the O making it sound more informal.

Also konnichiwa means hello or good afternoon, ohayo gozaimasu means good morning, konbanwa means good evening and oyasumi nasai means good night.

Jutsu list (for jutsu I made up and ones that you don't see that often.)

Doton: Nebukai Hebi - Earth Style: Deep Rooted Snake: requires a serpent to use. When a serpent has coiled itself around something, its head and tail will dig into the earth but still be coiled around the object it has captured and turn to stone, effectively sticking it to the ground.

Mokuton: Shichuhaji no Jutsu - Wood Style: Four Pillar Grasp Technique: Four pillars of wood come out of the ground, they then grow branches out from the pillars in a shape that somewhat resembles a hand. Each post can produce up to 2 hands.

Mokuton: Moku Jodomu - Wood Style: Wood Locking Dome: Like Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall) but two of them and back to back. It's the jutsu Tenzo (Yamato is the name he was given by Tsunade when he joined team 7) used to protect himself from projectiles of wood, rocks and other stuff Naruto blasted when he let out 4 tails.

Uwabami Kankaku - Python Sense: Ok this I want to keep secret for now until it comes up later on. I will give hints. If you think it just gives her eyes like a snake, well you're an idiot because I would have called it something like hebigan if it did. It gives the user special traits as you can guess, but this is not something hereditary, or an experiment. The rest you will just have to guess, but if you look up stuff on wiki you could probably guess what it does. Oh one more hint Uwabami means Python but it also means boa and anaconda, I just chose python cause it sounded better :P

Karamuhakke Rokujuyon Sho - Entwining of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms: Another move I'd like to keep secret, but give hints too. She used a weaker version of this move earlier in the chapter against Kimyou and she was able to use it from roof when people were on the ground so you know it is a close to mid range attack. I will give an explanation of how this works later on but if I tell it to you now then it won't feel special anymore. Also please remember that the people in the mob were weak so it is not an ultimate move that can kill any at once or something like that.

Notes:

1. In the beginning of this story there were 3 people that Naruto saw, but I didn't mention their names. Although I'm sure you probably already figured it out, here is a list of who they are: the crying man was Kakashi, the guy with the cigarette was Asuma, and you know who the last one was.

2 Takoyaki is a treat in Japan. They are octopus dumplings. Look it up on Google for a picture.


End file.
